


Echec et Mat

by Natalea



Series: Zodiaque [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Chess, Death, Doomed Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Redemption, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Torture, Tragedy, Vaginal Sex, Violent Dean, Violent Sex, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalea/pseuds/Natalea
Summary: Harry Potter est mort. Voldemort a gagné. Mais pour tous les autres, la vie doit continuer. Car dans la vie, contrairement aux échecs, la partie continue après échec et mat.[SUITE DE "ZODIAQUE" et "LES JEUX DU SORT"]





	1. Ouverture

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ami lecteur,
> 
> Cette fiction est le tome 3 d'une trilogie. Je doute fort que l'histoire vous soit compréhensible si vous décidez de plonger dans l'aventure avec ce tome-ci, aussi je vous encourage à lire tout d'abord le tome 1, "Zodiaque", et ensuite le tome 2, "Les Jeux du Sort".
> 
> Si vous êtes déjà familiers de l'histoire, parfait: soyez les bienvenus dans l'aventure =)
> 
> Comme d'habitude, attention : l'ambiance et le ton seront très sombres, et le thème tournera cette fois-ci autour du jeu d'échec (comme vous avez dû le deviner ^^).
> 
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture =)
> 
> Natalea

Ploc. Ploc.

L’humidité coule le long des murs du cachot.

Ploc. Ploc.

Une odeur de salpêtre alourdit l’atmosphère, pénétrante, acide. Elle envahit tout et dévore la peau, les vêtements, les chairs. C’est comme cela que je le ressens. Depuis que l’on nous a jetés ici, moi et vingt autres de mes camarades, la lente décrépitude du château m’obsède. J’y vois un reflet de nos illusions, de la guerre que nous venons de perdre. Pendant trop longtemps, nos aînés ont refusé de voir la gangrène qui pourrissait sous leurs pieds. Le colosse aux pieds d’argile qui s’enfonçait lentement dans le sable…

A présent, la gangrène nous a rattrapés. Elle a atteint un stade au-delà duquel on ne peut plus revenir. Nous avons tout sacrifié, nous nous sommes amputés de tout ce qui  nous était cher, un membre après l’autre. Mais il est trop tard. Harry Potter est mort. La guerre est perdue.

Assise dans mon coin du cachot, près de la grille, je tente d’accepter l’avenir qui m’attend. L’absence d’avenir, plutôt. Les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe » brûlent dans la chair de mon bras. A la faible lueur des torches, je peux presque les voir scintiller, ces lettres écarlates qui scellent mon destin aussi sûrement que les barreaux qui m’emprisonnent.

Il n’y aura pas d’aube pour Hermione Granger. Pas de salut, pas de sauvetage de dernière minute, pas même un adieu… Au moins, je n’aurai pas à pleurer la mort d’Harry très longtemps. J’essaye de discipliner mon esprit face à la perspective de ma propre mort. De rester calme, de ne pas me révolter, de l’accepter, au fond de mon cœur. Je refuse de livrer comme ultime spectacle à ces monstres la vision de ma peur, de ma rage ou de tout ce qu’ils ont réussi à me prendre…

Il reste une étincelle au fond de moi que je refuse de leur donner. Ma dignité. La fierté amère qui voudrait me voir monter à l’échafaud le dos droit, la tête haute, avec la même nonchalance qu’un héros à l’assaut. Mais je ne suis qu’une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Une part de moi ne parvient pas à l’oublier. Je croyais que la guerre avait effacé toute innocence en moi, mais aujourd’hui, au seuil de ma propre fin, je redeviens l’enfant minuscule et fragile que j’ai réprimée durant toutes ces années… Je voudrais simplement fermer les yeux, me serrer dans mes bras, et oublier que ce monde existe… Il cessera d’exister très bientôt. Ou plutôt, _je_ cesserai d’exister…

Lord Voldemort a été très clair. Le corps d’Harry à peine refroidi, nous avons tous été désarmés et constitués prisonniers. Certains ont tenté de résister, bien sûr. Ginny Weasley a griffé ses assaillants jusqu’au sang. Minerva McGonagall a emporté six Mangemorts dans la mort avant d’être enfin abattue sous les yeux de ses élèves. Neville Londubat, l’épée de Gryffondor à la main, a bien dû réussir à faire quelques moulinets avant que la lame ne lui soit confisquée. Une ultime résistance, un ultime sursaut face à l’inévitable.

Le reste d’entre nous : la famille Weasley, Ron, moi, sommes restés tétanisés face à la vision du corps d’Harry sous nos yeux. Hagrid qui pleurait à gros sanglots. Les cris déchirants de Ginny, lorsqu’elle a compris qu’il était déjà trop tard…

Nous nous sommes rendus sans protester. Sur le moment, nous en aurions été incapables. J’avais l’impression que mon cœur s’était engourdi, qu’il était devenu aussi placide et froid que ces océans aux profondeurs insondables… Je me suis retirée loin en moi-même, très loin, incapable, en vérité, d’appréhender cette nouvelle réalité et tout ce qu’elle impliquait. L’avenir a cessé d’exister pour moi à l’instant où Harry est mort. Ma vie s’est éteinte en même temps que la sienne : je ne suis plus qu’un corps qui vit et respire, attendant le coup de grâce…

Je n’ai même plus l’énergie de protester. Harry avait prévu cette issue depuis le début, il avait tenté de nous y préparer. Nous avons tout livré, tout donné, et à présent… Il ne reste plus rien en moi pour se révolter. Pour ressentir l’horreur et l’injustice du sort qui m’attend… Je pourrais presque être soulagée d’en voir enfin la fin. J’aurais seulement voulu avoir une chance de revoir mes parents au moins une dernière fois… Mais je sais que là où ils sont, ils sont heureux. Ignorants à jamais du fait qu’ils ont eu une fille, un jour, une fille qu’ils ont choyée, entourée, aimée, et qui leur a été arrachée par une foule de barbares ignorants, au nom de la haine et du sang… Non, mes parents n’auront pas à souffrir les outrages qui me seront infligés. Avant de partir dans ce qui ce sera révélé mon ultime voyage, je leur ai offert le cadeau le plus précieux au monde : l’oubli. La tranquillité d’esprit. L’innocence. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour me l’accorder à moi-même, dans mes instants de faiblesse… Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas tourner le dos à ce qui a été accompli, à tous ceux que nous avons perdu. Je me dois de disparaitre en laissant ma trace parmi les victimes de cette guerre. Je serai Hermione assassinée, Hermione martyr.

Lord Voldemort a parlé. Hermione Granger sera exécutée à l’aube.

Oh, je ne serai pas la seule, bien sûr. De tous les camarades enfermés ici avec moi, la moitié seront morts d’ici la fin de la semaine. Mais je serai la première. Un acte symbolique, à n’en pas douter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours eu le sens du spectacle…

Quelques heures à peine après la mort d’Harry, nous avons tous été emprisonnés au sein même des cachots de Poudlard. Ces salles qui nous ont accueillis, en cours, en études ou en dortoirs, depuis des années… Ces salles sont devenues notre prison. Des grilles ont été installées pour délimiter grossièrement des cellules. C’est là que l’on nous a parqués, à vingt par espaces, avec à peine la place de nous tenir debout. On ne nous a rien donné à manger ni à boire, et déjà les effluves d’une trop grande promiscuité empuantissent l’atmosphère. Cela aussi, ils tentent de nous le prendre. Notre santé, notre hygiène, nos besoins les plus élémentaires. Ils nous réduisent à l’état d’animaux, car c’est ce que nous sommes à leurs yeux : rien de plus que des animaux, qui ont eu l’impudence de se prendre pour des hommes…

Ma cellule ne renferme que des Nés-Moldus. Des gens comme moi, que l’on exécutera sans jugement, comme des porcs à l’abattoir. Je reconnais vaguement dans la pénombre les visages de Justin Finch-Fletchey, Dennis Crivey, Dean Thomas… Nous ne nous regardons pas dans les yeux, car il y a trop à faire en nous-mêmes. La perspective de notre mort prochaine nous absorbe totalement, oblitère les derniers liens d’humanité qu’il aurait pu exister entre nous. Nous ne sommes plus des camarades luttant côtes à côtes, nous ne sommes même plus des élèves, et encore moins des amis : chacun d’entre nous doit faire le deuil de ce monde, et de l’individu qui brûle en nous…

Les Sangs-Mêlés sont parqués dans les étages. Ce sont les plus nombreux de tous : je suppose que les Mangemorts n’auront pas de trop avec les salles de Poudlard pour maitriser ces derniers résistants…

Enfin, les traîtres à leur sang. Les Sangs-Purs qui ont choisi de se battre à nos côtés. Ils sont réunis dans quelques petites cellules au bout du couloir qui est le nôtre, un peu plus loin sur ma droite. Je peux apercevoir Ron, si je me penche contre les barreaux, tout contre la grille. Il a tenté de m’appeler plusieurs fois les premiers temps, et au début, j’ai répondu. Mais lorsque ma condamnation a été prononcée, lorsque ses cris se sont mués en fureur contre les murs de pierre… J’ai cessé de l’écouter.

Ron ne partagera pas le destin qui sera le mien. Voldemort ne veut pas verser plus de sang pur que nécessaire. Il forcera la coopération des Weasley, d’une façon ou d’une autre, mais il ne les tuera pas. A ses yeux, ils sont précieux. Ils ne sont pas sacrifiables, comme moi…

Donc oui, Ron vivra. Ginny vivra, et monsieur et madame Weasley, George, Neville, Luna, toutes ces personnes qui me sont encore chères sur Terre… Ils vivront, et je peux sur ce point partir avec l’esprit apaisé. Le monde où je les abandonne sera terrible, mais ils vivront… Et tant qu’ils vivront, tout restera possible.

C’est un autre qui attire mes pensées à présent. Dans mes pensées, dans mon cœur, mon choix est fait depuis des mois. Alors que le temps m’est compté, je ne souhaite plus songer aux horreurs passées, à notre défaite, à mes regrets, aux morts et au grand vide qui m’attend. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus m’en vouloir, ni imaginer les dizaines de scénarios possibles qui auraient pu aboutir à une fin différente. Tout est vain, désormais. Il est inutile de lutter. A l’heure où le temps me manque, je ne veux plus songer qu’à une chose : la chaleur d’un bain autour de mon corps. La caresse de bras tendres sur ma peau. La sensualité d’une étreinte, d’un baiser, dans le silence intimiste de la salle de bain des préfets, dans un instant qui a été et restera immortel, unique, hors du temps. Rien ni personne ne me prendra cet instant, pas même Voldemort.

J’ai découvert ce que cela signifiait d’aimer cette nuit-là, et toutes les autres nuits ensuite. Aimer, être aimée, se découvrir comme on découvre l’autre, et toujours s’enlacer, s’émerveiller, plonger, loin dans la palette de l’inexprimable. Rien que d’y penser, je ressens à nouveau ce désir brutal, palpitant et pur qui caractérisait nos étreintes, à Drago et à moi. Jamais je n’oublierai ces instants qui m’ont permis de devenir celle que je suis aujourd’hui : amoureuse, femme, et sereine face à ma propre mort.

Parce que Drago aussi vivra.

La guerre nous a séparés, comme elle avait toujours promis de le faire. Nous nous sommes tenus l’un et l’autre sur les deux bords d’un immense précipice, et le sort vient de trancher : mon côté s’effondre… Mais Drago vivra. Du côté des vainqueurs, du côté de l’ombre, peu importe. Je sais qu’il s’en sortira. Il trouvera cette force en lui… Si ma mort ne l’anéantit pas. C’est la seule angoisse qui puisse encore m’atteindre, et j’ignore si je la surmonterai… Dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy, lorsque des Rafleurs nous avaient capturés, Drago a eu le sang-froid de me laisser aux mains de sa tante qui me torturait. Il a compris le message implicite dans mon regard : « Laisse-moi. Laisse-moi pour que tu puisses vivre, et te battre ». Mais il n’était pas question de mourir à l’époque. Pas encore. Drago sera-t-il là, dans la cour du château, au milieu de tous ces gens qui me haïssent, lorsque le sortilège de la mort s’abattra sur ma tête ? Aurai-je la grâce d’un regard ami au milieu de la foule, un échange, le réconfort de sa présence auprès de moi, dans le secret de nos cœurs ?

Je l’espère. Et en même temps, je ne peux lui souhaiter d’assister à pareil spectacle…

Toute créature vivante sur Terre meurt seule. Je ne veux pas mourir seule…

Les heures s’écoulent lentement. Impossible de distinguer le jour de la nuit dans ces boyaux sinistres. Les cachots me font déjà l’effet d’un caveau, catacombes englouties qui confondront nos noms, nos corps et nos cendres… Seul le « ploc ploc » régulier de l’humidité vient rompre le silence. Et toujours, l’attente.

Je ne ressens plus la faim qui me taraude, ni aucune sensation physique. C’est comme si mon corps quittait ce monde avant l’heure. Pénétrant lentement dans un au-delà fait d’autre chose, d’éther et de vent, d’immatériel et d’ombres… J’ignore ce qui m’attend par-delà ce voile. Harry ne croyait pas à une vie après la mort, je le sais. Il voyait la mort comme une délivrance, et appelait de ses vœux un néant où il n’aurait plus à être l’Elu pour qui que ce soit. Mais moi, même à la toute fin, je veux croire qu’il y a encore de l’espoir…

Le bruit d’une serrure que l’on tourne me tire brusquement de mes pensées. Tous, nous sursautons, et instinctivement, tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je peux presque sentir une onde de crainte traverser le couloir : les poils de mes camarades qui se hérissent, et cet instinct qui les pousse à s’éloigner de moi, même de manière imperceptible, moi pour qui la mort va venir très bientôt…

Ils me dévisagent comme une pestiférée, car ils savent que le bourreau vient pour moi. Ils savent que je suis la prochaine, et déjà, l’aura glacée de la mort exerce sa fascination sur eux, me sépare du reste des vivants…

Je me force à lever les yeux pour affronter mon destin en face, mais ce n’est pas la mort qui croise mon regard. C’est Drago.

Je l’observe, incapable d’y croire, avec dans ma gorge le cri étranglé du danger qu’il court à venir ici :

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû venir ! je murmure aussitôt malgré moi. Tu n’aurais pas dû venir, Drago, tu es complètement fou ! S’ils te trouvent ici, tu…

\- Chut.

Il presse un doigt contre ses lèvres et s’agenouille doucement près de moi. Il a encore maigri depuis la dernière fois que je l’ai vu. Les cernes creusent son visage, preuve qu’il n’a sans doute pas dormi depuis la mort d’Harry. Aucun de nous ne l’a pu. Pourtant, il est terriblement élégant dans son impeccable costume noir, avec ses cheveux en brosse coupés courts et ses ongles manucurés. La tenue des vainqueurs.

Il s’agenouille près de moi, dans la poussière et les flaques humides, et il entoure les barreaux de ses doigts :

\- Je n’ai pas peur qu’ils l’apprennent, chuchote-t-il.

\- Drago, ce qu’ils risquent de te faire…

\- N’a aucune importance.

Il hausse les épaules :

\- Nous avons gagné. Je suis un Sang-Pur, ils ne me tueront pas.

\- Non, mais ils te puniront !

\- Je le sais.

Ce qu’il y a dans ses yeux bloque la répartie sur mes lèvres. Une forme d’acceptation froide, dure, irrévocable. Cela me terrifie, m’attriste, et dans le même temps… m’exalte. Cela fait si longtemps que nous sommes séparés, Drago et moi. Ces quelques minutes volées à la mort me donnent cruellement l’envie de me battre. Surtout lorsque je vois la résolution qui brûle dans ses yeux… J’ai peur de comprendre :

\- Tu cherches à les provoquer ? je demande à voix basse. Tu veux qu’ils te tuent, pour ne pas avoir à le faire toi-même ? Je t’en supplie, Drago, dis-moi que ce n’est pas ça !

\- Ce n’est pas ça.

Toujours ce ton calme, très bas… Il me rappelle le jeune homme magnétique qui a su m’envoûter au bord de l’immense baignoire des préfets, en pleine nuit. Lui aussi affichait déjà ce calme résigné envers le sort qui l’attendait…

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, poursuit-il. Je ne veux pas vivre non plus, d’ailleurs. Ce que nous voulons n’a plus aucune importance, tu ne crois pas ?

J’avale ma salive douloureusement :

\- Effectivement…

Timidement, je tends mes doigts vers les siens, effleure sa peau. Cela semble tellement surréaliste de le toucher, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps… Ces doigts qui m’ont procuré tendresse, douceur et plaisir, amour et compassion, soutien, réconfort… Que peuvent-ils pour moi aujourd’hui ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive du mal, Drago…, j’articule en sentant les larmes déborder de mes yeux. Quoi qu’ils me fassent demain, je ne veux pas que tu laisses ma mort te détruire, tu entends ? Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à vivre… ni à te battre.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, ses magnifiques iris pâles ne trahissant pas la moindre émotion. J’ai simplement la sensation qu’il peut lire tout au fond de moi :

\- La lutte n’est pas terminée, je m’entends murmurer avant même de le réaliser. Tu es le meilleur atout, le meilleur espoir que nous possédions, Drago… Tu es de leur côté ! Tu as gagné ! Tu as le pouvoir de frapper en plein cœur lorsqu’ils s’y attendront le moins, de changer le cours des choses…

Il inspire profondément, porte mes mains à ses lèvres et respire leur parfum. Pendant longtemps, il ne dit rien. C’est presque comme s’il priait.

\- Je sais tout cela, souffle-t-il enfin.

Il relève la tête :

\- Et je ne vais pas renoncer. Je te le promets. Je sais ce que je représente, je sais ce qu’il me reste à faire désormais. Je ferai tout ce qui sera nécessaire… Tout ce qui sera nécessaire.

La sentence est terrible, dans ces seules paroles. Brusquement, je crois comprendre ce qu’il cherche à me dire, et la terreur cristallise mon cœur :

\- Tu ne cherches pas à les provoquer…, j’énonce très lentement. Tu ne viens pas me dire au revoir, ni même me faire évader…

\- Non.

Je pleure tandis que nos doigts s’enlacent :

\- Tu veux qu’ils t’ordonnent de me tuer…

Il ne lâche pas mon regard tandis que la vérité perce ma poitrine et déchire tout :

\- Ils le feront, dit-il alors. Lorsqu’ils apprendront que je suis venu ici pour te faire mes adieux… Lorsqu’ils sauront que je tenais à toi… Ils m’ordonneront de te tuer, pour mieux pouvoir m’humilier, m’asservir…

\- Et tu le feras.

\- Et je le ferai.

Drago caresse ma joue, avec une infinie douceur, intense au point d’en être douloureux :

\- Merci…, je sanglote, dévastée par ce qui nous attend. Je préfère que ce soit toi… Je préfère que ce soit toi…

\- Moi aussi.

Il embrasse mes doigts :

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Pour tout. Nous ne pourrons le dire qu’une seule fois : après, cela ne vaudra plus la peine de se lamenter sur l’inéluctable. Je vais devenir tout ce qu’ils veulent me voir devenir. Je tuerai ceux qu’ils m’ordonneront de tuer, je violerai celles qu’ils m’ordonneront de violer, je torturerai ceux qu’ils me désigneront comme victimes… Je vais me perdre totalement, jusqu’à devenir l’arme qui finira par se retourner contre eux dans leur sommeil.  

Je hoche la tête. Ma gorge se serre face au gâchis monumental que je pressens dans ce couloir obscur. Il reste encore un peu de l’homme que j’ai aimé dans ces iris gris pâle, un peu, un tout petit peu… Mais cet homme va bientôt mourir. Il mourra en même temps que moi demain soir, en prenant ma vie. A travers sa mort, peut-être sauvera-t-il tous les autres…

\- Mais ce soir…, dit-il. Ce soir, je peux encore être moi. Une toute dernière fois.

Il approche son visage du mien, et, sans hésiter, j’avance à sa rencontre. Les barreaux glacés qui pénètrent ma chair ne m’arrêtent pas. Je peux sentir le regard stupéfait de mes compagnons de cellule, la rumeur qui se répand tout le long du couloir, jusqu’à Ron qui se plaque aux barreaux pour nous observer… Je n’en ai strictement rien à faire. Pour Drago et moi, seul compte cet instant. Comme nos nuits dans la salle de bain des préfets. Seuls comptent ses lèvres sur les miennes, son odeur, et la sensation d’être aimée, plus que tout le mal que l’on a cherché à me faire…

Les Mangemorts m’ont volé mes parents, ma vie, mes amis. Ils ont cherché à me dépouiller de tout espoir, de ma dignité, et même de toute intimité. Mais je n’en ai rien à faire. Je vais mourir demain. Alors plus rien n’a d’importance, à part les doigts de Drago qui s’insinuent entre la grille, sous mes vêtements, et ma main qui fait de même. Quelle tristesse d’en être réduits à ce contact bridé, à travers des barreaux, sous les yeux de tous… La barrière qui nous a toujours séparés, matérialisée pour de bon entre nos corps… L’humiliation d’une union pauvre et dérisoire…

Je savoure malgré tout ces doigts qui pénètrent l’intimité au creux de mes cuisses, et je rends par de lents va-et-vient tout l’amour et le désespoir que je m’interdis de hurler au monde entier. Drago m’embrasse ; ses lèvres, sa langue, ses gestes à la fois précis et haletants : tout se confond et se bouscule en moi, réveille la vie, détruit tout. Il ne reste rien des malheurs qui nous habitent lorsque nous jouissons l’un et l’autre. Seulement nous.

Eperdue, je reprends mon souffle, tétanisée à l’idée d’attendre à nouveau. Pourtant, je sais qu’il le faudra. Et que j’en serai capable. Drago m’en a donné la force : je croiserai à nouveau son regard, demain, à la toute fin… Lui aussi me regardera. A cet instant, plus qu’en aucun autre moment, nous ne formerons plus qu’un seul être, une seule âme.

\- Je t’aime, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Moi aussi, je réponds.

Moi aussi… C’est tout ce qu’il reste au fond de mon cœur, désormais. Moi aussi.

Je t’aime.  

 

 


	2. Le Sacrifice de la Reine

Le jour se lève. Jamais de ma vie, je n’avais autant repoussé la lumière du Soleil. Jamais je n’avais eu autant conscience du passage inexorable du temps. Jusqu’à ce que chaque seconde ne me vole un peu des instants précieux qui nous restent. Qui lui restent, à elle…

Le visage plaqué contre les barreaux, je voudrais l’appeler encore. Je la regarde à travers l’obscurité des cachots, mais elle me tourne le dos. Elle n’a pas bougé depuis que Malefoy est parti. Tout ce que je peux apercevoir, ce sont ses cheveux en désordre qui s’enroulent autour des grilles...

Malefoy, ce sale enfoiré de fils de pute. La seule mention de son nom soulève une vague de haine au creux de mon ventre. Les images de son échange avec Hermione, là, juste sous mes yeux…

Je n’ai pas compris ce que j’ai vu. J’ignore ce qu’il a pu lui dire pour la contraindre à le toucher comme elle l’a fait, à le laisser la toucher comme il l’a fait… Hermione n’aurait jamais permis un tel contact, jamais, et certainement pas avec un Mangemort et un traître…

Mais je les ai vus. J’ai insulté Malefoy, j’ai tenté de les appeler, mais… C’était comme si je n’existais pas. Et ce qui me terrifie, ce que je n’arrive pas à admettre au fond de moi… C’est cette forme de douceur que j’ai ressenti dans les gestes d’Hermione. Pendant qu’elle le caressait, et qu’il la caressait… Ils se sont embrassés. Enlacés, murmurant à l’oreille l’un de l’autre, leurs mains parcourant leurs cheveux, leur peau… Quel genre de menaces pourrait susciter une tendresse aussi naturelle pour un ennemi juré ?

Hermione a été l’amour de ma vie. Je l’ai compris trop tard, je le sais aujourd’hui. A présent que le couperet est tombé sur nos destinées, jamais je ne connaitrai la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Jamais je ne goûterai à un seul de ses baisers, ni à sa peau, ni à ses seins, ni au trésor entre ses cuisses que j’ai tant fantasmé…

Tout cela, elle l’a donné à Malefoy. Au soir de sa vie, alors qu’on l’a condamnée à mourir… Lui a-t-il promis de la libérer en échange de ce service ? S’est-il servi de son désespoir pour l’humilier, pour assouvir une pulsion malsaine longtemps refoulée, pour se jouer de sa perte et de son malheur ?

Hermione ne se serait pas laissé faire. Elle ne se serait pas laissé détruire ainsi… Et il y avait tant de douceur, dans ses gestes…

Cette douceur, je l’ai vue s’exercer au quotidien, presque tous les jours de ma vie. J’aurais dû y prêter plus d’attention. Dans toutes nos épreuves, les petites comme les grandes, Hermione a toujours été là pour moi. Elle était la main qui me rassurait à l’infirmerie, la plume qui sauvait mes devoirs, l’oreille attentive soucieuse de notre bonheur à tous, et surtout du mien… Oui, surtout du mien… Elle était si présente pour moi que peut-être ai-je fini par la prendre pour acquise. J’ai cru qu’elle serait là pour toujours. Et dans quelques heures, elle sera partie…

La révolte se débat en moi. Une créature noire et sauvage qui me déchire l’abdomen, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute ma vie… Hermione ne peut pas mourir, c’est impossible…

A nouveau, mes yeux vagabondent, tentent d’apercevoir ce visage que je voudrais tant serrer contre moi. Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds plus ? Pourquoi as-tu donné à Malefoy ce que j’ai toujours rêvé d’obtenir de toi, sans jamais me l’avouer ? Sans jamais l’assumer, sans jamais oser… Jusqu’au bout, j’aurai été un perdant. Aujourd’hui, alors que mon meilleur ami et mon frère sont morts, que la guerre est perdue et que tous nos espoirs semblent s’être envolés, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu’à Malefoy et toi enlacés à même le sol de cette prison, aux yeux de tous… Tu vas mourir bientôt, ces salopards vont t’assassiner, et toi, tu fais l’amour avec l’un d’eux… Je ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas comprendre…

Il y a longtemps de cela – presque deux ans maintenant – Luna m’avait averti de ce qui se passait dans le secret de ton cœur. Elle m’avait dit que tu en aimais un autre. Sur le moment, je n’avais pas voulu la croire, mais la peur était déjà plantée en moi, et elle a grandi… Elle a pris racine lors de notre errance sous la tente avec Harry. Dans ces moments-là, en voyant la distance qui s’établissait entre toi et moi, j’ai compris avec horreur que Luna avait vu juste. Tes pensées ne m’appartenaient plus. Ni tes regards, ni ton cœur… Tout cela, tu le dédiais à un autre, un autre que je refusais de voir, d’admettre et de connaitre… Cet autre, aurait-il pu être Malefoy ?

Non… Jamais de la vie je ne pourrais admettre une telle abomination. Jamais tu n’aurais pu t’enticher d’un tel connard… Pourtant, j’ai été un connard, moi aussi…

Je ne sais plus, je ne veux plus. L’aube se rapproche et mes pensées divaguent. Je ne veux pas qu’on te prenne à moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te sauver. A présent qu’Harry est mort, toute ma famille emprisonnée, tu es tout ce qu’il me reste, Hermione, tout ce qu’il me reste… Je ne veux pas qu’on te fasse du mal. Je ne veux pas affronter le monde sans toi. A quoi bon survivre sous le joug des vainqueurs, si tu n’es pas là pour m’aider à le supporter ? Ces barbares veulent t’assassiner comme un animal… S’ils savaient à quel point tu es belle, Hermione… S’ils savaient à quel point tu es belle…  

La poignée tourne à l’entrée des cachots, annonce l’arrivée du bourreau. Tout le monde se redresse et recule dans sa cellule. Mais pas toi. Tu te redresses, très droite. C’est un Mangemort vêtu de noir qui vient te chercher :

\- Il est l’heure, dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Non ! je m’exclame.

Il ne m’écoute pas. Personne ne m’écoute. Mon père, ma mère, ma sœur et mes frères se pressent à mes côtés contre la grille pour faire entendre leur voix, mais Hermione ne dit pas un mot, elle reste debout à attendre son sort, debout face à son destin. On ouvre la grille qui la retient, on la fait passer la première. D’autres Mangemorts s’emparent d’elle, l’entrainent dans un défilé macabre où l’agneau sacrifié au matin, ce sera elle. Ils se tournent vers les autres prisonniers de la cellule :

\- Sortez tous, en file indienne, fait le premier Mangemort.

Il fait de même avec toutes les cellules, jusqu’à arriver à la nôtre :

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, Weasley, articule-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi. Ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres découpera ta petite amie morceau par morceau avant qu’elle ne meure.

\- Espèce de…

On me frappe au visage. Ma vision se brouille, tout n’est plus que douleur, douleur et désespoir atroce…

Je m’engouffre dans le couloir à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. Dans mon esprit, il n’y a plus qu’Hermione : la rejoindre, la voir, lui venir en aide, par tous les moyens… Je ne peux pas croire que cela va se finir ainsi, je ne peux pas y croire… Ils ne vont pas la tuer, ce n’est pas possible…

On nous conduit jusque dans la grande cour du château. Voldemort n’a pas pris la peine de faire enterrer les morts : ils pourrissent en plein Soleil, et leurs chairs en décomposition empuantissent l’atmosphère… J’aperçois déjà trop de visages connus, volés par la mort. Hermione ne peut pas les rejoindre… Devenir l’un de ces cadavres dont les traits se fondent dans les vers et l’oubli… La chair que j’ai tant aimée de loin, rêvé de caresser, d’embrasser, ne peut pas noircir et pourrir sous l’indifférence de tous…

Il y a bien une estrade, pourtant. Une esplanade en bois qui ressemble à celle que Gilderoy Lockart avait fait installer dans la Grande Salle lors de notre deuxième année. Tout cela me semble si loin désormais…

Hébété, j’assiste en spectateur incrédule à l’exécution qui se met en place. Tous les prisonniers sont convoqués hors de leur cellule et appelés à assister à la mise en scène qui ne manquera pas d’avoir lieu. Les Mangemorts, eux, se réunissent en droites lignes noires pour nous empêcher de nous enfuir. Nous sommes tous fermement maintenus en joue, pieds et poings liés pour certains, sous la menace de nos propres baguettes. Il règne une agitation malsaine qui cède place au silence lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait son entrée.

Voldemort a l’air plus vivant que jamais. C’est comme si la mort d’Harry lui avait conféré une nouvelle jeunesse. Sa peau d’ivoire brille à la lueur du Soleil, déjà ses traits s’étirent en un sourire monstrueux, et ses yeux cherchent le regard de tous pour y déceler de la peur. Il s’en nourrit, il la sent : il veut la creuser et la faire saigner tout au fond de nous…

\- Mes amis ! s’exclame-t-il de sa voix si douce. Nous sommes réunis aujourd’hui pour fêter notre victoire. Tous ensemble ! Et marquer l’avènement d’une nouvelle ère… Aujourd’hui… Nous commençons à purger notre monde des Sangs-de-Bourbe qui l’ont corrompu depuis des années.

Un signe de sa part, et les Mangemorts s’écartent pour laisser passer Hermione.

Elle ne se débat pas. Elle marche, encadrée par deux hommes en noir, des larmes ruisselants sur son visage lisse. Elle pleure, mais elle ne leur concèdera rien de plus.

Mon cœur cesse de battre à la seconde où je la vois. Un murmure abominable traverse la foule : horreur et angoisse mêlées, à l’idée de ce que nous nous apprêtons à voir, de ce qui ne manquera plus d’arriver… Hermione est entrainée de force en haut de l’estrade, et on la ligote à un pilier central.

Elle ferme les yeux. Sa respiration s’accélère, je le vois. Je voudrais crier, me débattre, me jeter vers elle, mais les Mangemorts qui se sont assurés de me placer aux premières loges me retiennent fermement et étouffent mes efforts.

\- Hermione ! je crie.

Elle me regarde. J’aperçois comme un sourire d’excuse se former sur son visage, mais je n’obtiens rien de plus. Déjà, ses iris sont ailleurs, perdus loin au-dessus de la foule, à la recherche de tous ces gens venus assister à sa mort… Les Mangemorts la raillent, la haïssent, se moquent d’elle et exhortent leur chef à mettre fin à son existence. Voldemort se délecte du spectacle qu’il donne. Moi, je bous de rage, mais Hermione ne souffre rien de tout cela. Son regard s’est fixé sur un point devant elle, et je la vois s’y plonger, comme un dernier sursaut avant l’éternité…

C’est Malefoy. Je reconnaitrais sa chevelure blonde entre mille. Il se tient bien droit, ce salopard, dans son complet noir impeccable, perdu au milieu de ses pairs. Lui aussi est au premier rang, et je parie qu’il n’en ratera pas une miette… Son regard est soudé à celui d’Hermione, et je sens passer entre eux un message, une étreinte, un langage connu d’eux seuls, comme lors de cet instant étrange dans la cellule du cachot…

L’angoisse me paralyse et déchire tous les organes de mon corps. Je suis écartelé entre l’imminence de l’instant, la poigne de mes ravisseurs sur mes bras, et la compréhension qui se fait jour en moi, malgré toutes mes réticences…

C’est lui qu’elle aime, c’est bien lui… Est-ce qu’il l’aime, lui aussi ? Non, je ne veux pas l’envisager, et pourtant… Pourtant, l’urgence de la situation prime sur tout. Elle balaye mon dégoût comme un fétu de paille et m’impose l’espoir. Si Malefoy l’aime, s’il l’aime vraiment, alors peut-être pourra-t-il la sauver… C’est un Mangemort, c’est l’un des leurs, il en aura peut-être le pouvoir… Par toutes les forces qui existent sur Terre, je vous en prie : je suis prêt à croire à cette vérité répugnante si cela peut lui permettre de lui sauver la vie…

\- Drago, fait la voix de Voldemort, et mon cœur fait un bond. A toi l’honneur. Je sais que tu en rêves depuis longtemps.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Malefoy. Sa mère dissimule mal son épouvante, mais lui n’exprime rien. Il tourne un visage lisse sur son maître. Un bon soldat recevant ses ordres. La situation est en train de basculer à cet instant, et je sens mon corps fondre en lui-même… Malefoy monte sur l’estrade. Il se positionne à l’extrémité et sort sa baguette. Rien ne saurait décrire le silence qui s’abat sur la grande cour du château à cet instant. Quelques secondes plus tôt, ce n’étaient que cris, indignations, suppliques et pleurs, mais maintenant… Maintenant, les gens ont compris que Voldemort irait jusqu’au bout. Hermione Granger va mourir. Hermione Granger va mourir, sous les yeux de tous ses amis, et nous ne ferons rien…

Malefoy… Jamais encore de toute ma vie, je n’avais placé ma foi en toi. Je n’ai plus le choix aujourd’hui. Je dois croire que tu es celui qu’Hermione a aimé, celui qui a su l’enlever à moi, me la dérober, aussi subtilement qu’un voleur dans la nuit. Je dois croire que c’est vers toi qu’allaient ses pensées lorsqu’elle avait peur, lorsqu’elle pleurait la nuit, lorsque je l’ai abandonnée et lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange la torturait au péril de sa vie… Je dois croire que tu es celui à qui elle s’est donnée, et à qui elle aurait voulu se donner tous les autres jours de sa vie. Je dois croire tout cela, si je veux qu’elle vive. Si tu peux la sauver. Je t’en prie, Malefoy, sauve-la…

Il lève sa baguette. Il y a de la dureté dans ses iris gris. Hermione ne le quitte pas des yeux, et lui non plus. Elle inspire une dernière fois.

\- Avada Kedavra.

C’est à peine murmuré. Je n’arrive pas à y croire. Pourtant c’est déjà fini : un éclair vert qui s’élance et qui frappe, parfait, calculé, létal. Hermione le reçoit de plein fouet. La seconde d’après, elle n’est plus.

La foule éclate en un sanglot gigantesque. Moi, je tombe à genoux. Je ne réalise pas. Je devrais être mort, et pourtant, la scène se déroule encore devant mes yeux, intolérable. Pourquoi est-ce que je vis et respire encore ? Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Hermione est morte.

Hermione est morte !

Mon père et ma mère fondent en larmes auprès de moi. Les sortilèges fusent : les Mangemorts harcèlent la foule pour la forcer au calme, nous forcer à contempler le corps sans vie sous nos yeux…

Hermione est morte. Ses muscles se sont détendus d’un seul coup : seules les cordes la maintiennent debout accrochée au pilier, ses longs cheveux cascadant devant son visage. Elle n’a pas crié, elle n’a pas supplié pour sa vie. Elle a plongé son regard dans celui de son ennemi, et son ennemi l’a assassinée.

Irrésistiblement, je suis attiré vers Malefoy. Il se tient toujours sur l’estrade, contemplant avec un dédain mêlé d’indifférence la foule qui l’agonit d’injures et cherche à l’atteindre. Il les affronte comme un récif essuie une vague. Sans bouger. Glacé. Alors, quelque chose d’autre que de la colère se cristallise en moi. Une haine viscérale.

 Jusqu’à la dernière seconde, j’y ai cru : j’ai cru que tu l’aimais, espèce d’enfoiré, j’ai cru que tu avais un plan pour la sauver ! Elle le croyait elle aussi, j’en suis sûr ! Mais tu t’es servi d’elle ! Tu as abusé d’elle, et maintenant tu l’as tuée, espèce d’enfoiré !

Les mots débordent de mes lèvres, sans même que je ne m’en rende compte. Je me suis redressé. Les Mangemorts tentent de me contenir, mais en vain. Malefoy m’aperçoit qui brise les rangs : je croise son regard de requin l’espace d’une demi-seconde… Et puis la douleur me frappe. Le sortilège Doloris paralyse mes jambes, coupe mon élan, m’effondre. Je n’ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaitre celui qui m’a piégé :

\- Ronald Weasley, fait Voldemort de sa voix sirupeuse en s’approchant de moi, sa baguette tendue.

Le calme se reforme aussitôt. Ma mère m’a aperçu et tente de s’élancer vers moi. Voldemort la rassure :

\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de verser une seule goutte de Sang-Pur inutilement, madame, dit-il avec un horrible sourire. Mais votre fils va devoir se montrer un peu plus coopératif. Tout comme le reste de vos enfants, d’ailleurs. S’ils veulent trouver leur place dans notre nouveau monde, ils doivent participer à sa création. Et quoi de mieux qu’une petite contribution à nos rangs ?

La baguette s’abaisse. La douleur reflue, mais pas le vide au fond de ma poitrine. Ni la rage qui le remplit…

\- Pansy, approche, ordonne le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aussitôt, la silhouette pâle de la jeune Serpentard sort des rangs.

\- Notre sang a été dilué et se perd depuis trop longtemps. Trop peu de famille au sang absolument pur demeurent aujourd’hui. Il est du devoir de ces familles de faire en sorte que nous dominions à nouveau… En esprit et en nombre.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il veut dire. Visiblement, Pansy non plus. Mais il continue :

\- A partir de maintenant, chaque jeune homme et jeune femme non marié au sang pur se devra d’épouser un autre Sang-Pur, et ce, afin de perpétuer sa lignée. Ronald… Je te propose Pansy. Elle ne sera peut-être pas à ton goût, mais je t’assure que si tu ne lui mets pas un bébé dans le ventre d’ici les trois prochains mois, tes parents en pâtiront.

Je me sens blêmir. En face de moi, Pansy ne dissimule pas son dégoût, mais je n’en ai cure. Voldemort se tourne vers ma mère :

\- Car sauf votre respect, madame… Vous n’êtes plus tellement en âge de produire d’autres héritiers Weasley, je me trompe ?

Il me dévisage, implacable :

\- Par conséquent, vous ne m’êtes plus d’aucune utilité.

La menace est claire. J’ai à peine le temps de me remettre du choc de la mort d’Hermione que déjà, on me relève pour me maintenir auprès de ma « fiancée ». Voldemort semble beaucoup s’amuser, et déjà son esprit trouve une nouvelle cible :

\- Quant à ta sœur… Charmante, très charmante Ginny.

Ginny est en larmes. Elle aussi a crié et hurlé lorsqu’Hermione est morte. Les mêmes cris déchirants que devant le corps d’Harry… Ginny, que te reste-t-il aujourd’hui ?

\- Drago, toi qui t’es montré si prompt et si fidèle, énonce Lord Voldemort. Qui d’autre que toi pour mériter la charmante Ginny ? Un trophée de choix, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Espèce de…, s’élance Ginny, mais un Mangemort la retient et la musèle.

Malefoy acquiesce sans rien dire. Ce sale enfoiré de fils de pute…

\- N’oublie pas, Drago, conclut Voldemort avec un sourire. Un bébé sous trois mois. Je suis sûr que tu mettras du cœur à l’ouvrage.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait demi-tour, sans un regard pour celle dont il vient d’orchestrer la mort.

Je ne réfléchis pas alors qu’on me ramène dans ma cellule. Après la rage, c’est l’abattement qui me rattrape, l’abandon, la fin de tout. Dans la lumière sanglante de l’aube, le corps d’Hermione s’incline, ses cheveux ondulent, et le vent caresse son visage immobile.

 


	3. L'Alliance des Pions

Cela fait trois jours depuis l’exécution d’Hermione.

L’exécution d’Hermione… Ces mots me semblent tellement irréels, même en pensées. Je n’arrive pas à les intégrer à ma réalité. Pourtant, j’ai déjà vécu des choses sombres. J’ai vu le mal dissimulé au fond des gens, même ceux que l’on soupçonne le moins. De la laideur, de la cruauté, des perversions. J’ai vu ces choses en moi-même aussi. Chez Dean. Même chez Harry. Mais surtout chez Dean…

J’avais cru m’être préparée à ce qui allait se passer. Avec Harry, nous avions accepté de renoncer à notre vie. Nous avions accepté d’être séparés, de mourir jeunes, de nous consacrer entièrement à une cause que nous n’avions pas choisie, pour des gens qui ne nous avaient pas demandé notre avis. Nous savions que les chances étaient faibles. Que même si nous triomphions, nous ne serions plus jamais les mêmes. Que nous enterrions notre jeunesse, notre espoir et notre innocence avec les meurtres que l’on attendait de nous. Au fond de lui, je crois qu’Harry savait qu’il allait mourir… Je crois même qu’il le souhaitait. Mais moi…

Jusqu’au bout, et comme à mon habitude, je me suis fourvoyée sans m’en rendre compte. Je m’étais préparée à la mort. Je m’étais préparée à la défaite, et même à la victoire, aussi improbable soit-elle. La seule chose à laquelle je ne m’étais pas préparée, c’est la survie. La survie sans lui. La survie après la défaite.

Il faut dire que dans nos scénarios les plus fous, jamais nous n’avions envisagé d’être épargnés par nos ennemis. Jamais il ne m’était venu à l’esprit que mon sang me vaudrait une quelconque clémence de la part de mes bourreaux. Si on peut appeler cela de la clémence… Les monstres qui ont assassiné Hermione Granger à l’âge de dix-sept ans n’auraient sans doute pas beaucoup plus de scrupules à m’infliger la même chose, si ce n’est pire. Et c’est bien ce qu’ils ont l’intention de faire…

Cela fait trois jours depuis l’exécution d’Hermione, et nous avons déjà dû assister à la mort de trois autres Nés-Moldus. Impossible de décrire l’horreur du couloir de la mort dans lequel on nous a parqués. J’imagine ces cellules évoluer au fil des jours, des semaines. Les cages se vider petit à petit. Les cachots devenir silencieux. Jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus personne à pleurer…

Je ne serai pas là pour y assister. Moi, je ne suis pas une Née-Moldue. Aux yeux de mes ennemis, moi, je suis spéciale…

Ginny Weasley, la fille d’Arthur et Molly Weasley, traîtres à leur sang et membres de l’Ordre du Phénix, depuis sa création… Des héros de guerre, des résistants, des légendes… Je suis un trophée pour eux. D’une valeur inestimable. Et que faire de mieux d’un trophée, si ce n’est l’accrocher bien haut au milieu de ses rangs, là où tous pourront l’admirer, le convoiter et le voir, là où sa possession sera totale ?

Voilà ce que l’on compte me faire aujourd’hui. On me sort de ma cellule, sans répondre aux questions de ma famille qui se presse contre les barreaux. Deux femmes que je n’ai jamais vues me conduisent jusque dans ce qui était autrefois la salle de bain des préfets. Je tente de leur échapper une ou deux fois, pour la forme. Je n’espère pas vraiment m’en sortir. Je voudrais que l’une d’elles me cogne un peu trop fort et me tue. Qu’elles me fassent tomber dans les escaliers, et que je me brise la nuque. Comme cela, je ne pourrai plus être leur jouet. J’ai été le jouet de bien trop de personnes pendant trop longtemps…

Mais voilà, elles sont trop méfiantes pour cela. Elles ont reçu des ordres stricts. Je suis la petite princesse du camp ennemie, et on doit me garder en vie, coûte que coûte. Aucune chance pour que l’on me laisse l’opportunité de me suicider sans surveillance. De toute façon, après avoir vu la douleur dans les yeux de ma mère à la mort de George, je ne crois pas que j’en serais capable… C’est peut-être lâche de ma part, ou peut-être pas. Mais je suis enchainée à ma famille. Enchainée à la nécessité de la préserver, de ne pas la faire souffrir plus qu’elle n’a déjà souffert, et à nous maintenir unis, tous, tant que c’est encore possible…

De quoi sera fait l’avenir pour nous ? Où serons-nous dans dix, vingt ans ? Pour l’instant, nous sommes encore au lendemain de la défaite. Le monde est abasourdi par la nouvelle configuration du plateau, par la partie qu’il va devoir jouer. Les gens s’attendent encore à un sursaut, à un ultime espoir. Ça ne peut pas être fini, pas vrai ? Quelqu’un va forcément faire quelque chose. Les choses vont forcément changer, n’est-ce pas ?

Mais si les choses ne changeaient pas ? Si la victoire de Voldemort s’installait pour de bon ? Si nous étions bel et bien entrés dans un nouveau règne, un règne fait pour durer ?

Pendant trop longtemps, Harry a été ce « quelqu’un » que tous espéraient. Celui qui devait faire quelque chose. Il ne l’avait compris que trop bien. Mais Harry est mort, aujourd’hui. Il a quitté la partie. Et bizarrement, personne ne souhaite prendre sa place…

Les gens sont grégaires. Cela demande plus que du courage pour devenir un héros. Pour se lever et entreprendre une action concrète. Devenir un héros demande d’abandonner tout le reste. Et les survivants autour de moi ont déjà trop souffert… Si on leur accorde la vie sauve, ils accepteront le joug de l’ennemi, et je crains que de longues années ne s’écoulent avant que ne naisse à nouveau la flamme d’un sauveur…

Qu’en est-il de moi dans tout cela ? Que puis-je faire, dans ce monde dont je n’avais pas prévu de faire partie ? Hors de question de renoncer. De courber l’échine, de me plier à ce qu’ils me demanderont de faire. Je n’ai pas le complexe du héros, je n’ai pas la prétention de pouvoir sauver qui que ce soit, ou de changer quoi que ce soit à la situation… Mais jamais je ne me soumettrai. Jamais. Ce n’est tout simplement pas dans mon caractère. Avec Dean, j’ai joué à la victime pendant trop longtemps, mais avec Harry, j’ai appris à redevenir une lionne. Une reine. Je cracherai et mordrai quiconque s’approchera de moi.

« Et ta famille… ? » souffle ma conscience pernicieuse. « S’ils menacent tes parents comme ils l’ont fait avec Ron, que feras-tu ? Risqueras-tu leur vie pour sauver ta fierté ? ».

Je baisse la tête. Désolée, maman. Peut-être que le mieux qu’il puisse arriver à notre famille, finalement, c’est que nous mourrions tous le plus tôt possible. Avant de nous trahir. Avant de perdre plus que nous-mêmes. Avant de devenir des êtres que nous ne reconnaitrons pas.

Les deux femmes me secouent, me forcent à me déshabiller et à entrer dans le bain parfumé qu’elles ont fait couler. Hermione venait souvent ici. Je me souviens l’avoir vue s’éclipser à plusieurs reprises, tard le soir, lors de nos beuveries sans fin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je me souviens m’être dit qu’elle devait rejoindre un amant en secret, et je traitais mon frère d’imbécile pour n’avoir pas su le voir et la retenir. Mais en fin de compte, Ron n’a eu que ce qu’il méritait. Pas une seconde, il n’aura su s’y prendre avec elle… Hermione méritait mieux que lui, et au final, j’espère qu’elle l’aura eu, même pendant une courte période de son existence… Maintenant, tout est fini. Hermione est morte. Les nuits d’amour dans la salle de bain des préfets se sont évanouies, et leur mystère avec elle. Où se trouve l’amant secret aujourd’hui ? A-t-il vu sa bien-aimée périr sous ses yeux ? Fait-il partie de ces dizaines de visages anonymes que Voldemort laisse pourrir dans la grande cour du château ?

Sans ménagement, les deux Mangemorts démêlent mes cheveux et frottent ma peau noircie par les combats et la crasse. Comme promis, je ne me laisse pas faire. Les représailles ne marcheront pas sur moi. Bien sûr, lorsque l’on trainera le corps torturé de ma mère sous mes yeux, peut-être cela sera-t-il différent… Mais pour l’instant, je défends ma nudité avec la sauvagerie d’une lionne défendant ses petits.

Elles n’abandonnent pas, pourtant. Je les ai couvertes de griffures et d’égratignures. Elles sont aussi trempées que moi. A une occasion, j’ai pu en faire basculer une dans le bassin, et j’ai bien failli la noyer sous moi. L’autre m’a remerciée par un Endoloris en plein visage. C’est seulement comme cela qu’elles ont eu raison de moi. Je me suis affaissée dans l’eau, et elles ont pu finir leur travail jusqu’à ce que je sois propre, séchée, coiffée, parfumée, et revêtue d’une robe blanche à la coupe longue et gracile.

Je m’examine en reprenant connaissance, effarée, trop consciente du pantomime qui m’attend et de ce qu’on me demande de faire…

Mes deux gardes du corps me font descendre les escaliers jusqu’à la Grande Salle. A ma grande surprise, les lieux sont déjà pleins. Les Mangemorts encadrent l’assemblée, mais la majorité est constituée de prisonniers : tous les Sangs-Mêlés retenus dans les étages. Les Sangs-Purs, amis ou ennemis, sont placés aux premiers rangs. Avec en première ligne, bien sûr, les Malefoy…

\- Bienvenue à tous ! fait la voix de Lord Voldemort, horriblement joviale, tandis qu’on m’immobilise à l’entrée de la salle. C’est un grand jour pour nous tous ici aujourd’hui, pas vrai ? Aujourd’hui, nous célébrons l’aube d’une ère nouvelle ! Nous célébrons la réconciliation ! Deux familles ancestrales, deux familles au sang noble qui se sont affrontées sur le champ de bataille, sont sur le point de pardonner leurs erreurs et de s’embrasser dans la plus pérenne des alliances qui soit… Le mariage.

Tous mes muscles se tendent. Au premier rang, je viens d’apercevoir les membres de ma famille, que l’on a aussi nettoyés de force pour l’occasion. Drago Malefoy lui se tient bien droit au bout de l’allée centrale, dos à l’assemblée, immobile dans son complet noir. Il ne me regarde pas, ne fait même pas mine de se retourner. Il attend comme on attendrait la sentence d’un juge ou d’un bourreau. La haine se tort dans mon ventre, mais mon cynisme me souffle que pour une fois, je peux bien comprendre ce qu’il ressent. Le sort d’Hermione pourrait presque être enviable, plutôt que de m’unir à ce porc…

Avec une rage hors du commun, je me rends compte que j’en suis encore une fois réduite à nourrir les caprices des hommes. Avec la brutalité d’un choc en pleine figure, tous les souvenirs de ma relation avec Dean me reviennent : la manipulation, la contrainte, les humiliations, tout cela se presse comme une lèpre chaude juste sous ma peau, et j’ai toutes les peines du monde à contenir les spasmes qui déchirent mon ventre. Je voudrais vomir, je voudrais leur vomir à la gueule à tous, leur cracher mon abjection…

Mais je n’ai rien à vomir. Les deux femmes me tiennent, me remettent sur mes pieds. Je n’avancerai pas. Il faudra me trainer jusqu’à l’autel, et si le fils Malefoy s’avise d’essayer de dresser sa petite queue vers moi, je la lui arracherai avec les dents…

J’ai trop subi pour endurer à nouveau les violences des hommes. Je ne suis plus un objet. Je suis plus que ce à quoi ils veulent me réduire. Je serre les poings dans l’attente de la lutte qui va suivre, mais ce ne sont pas les deux femmes qui m’empoignent.

Stupéfaite, je vois mon père s’approcher de moi. On l’a forcé à revêtir un costume flambant neuf. Jamais je ne l’ai vu aussi élégant de toute ma vie. Il est très grave, avec une résignation terrible sur le visage, et je lis dans ses yeux qu’il me supplie d’obéir, qu’il se méprise de me le demander, et qu’il n’a que du dégoût pour ce qui m’attend au bout de cette allée… Papa, que-t-on-t-ils fait ?

Je comprends en apercevant ma mère. Molly Weasley est là-bas, tout au bout de l’allée, juste à côté de Voldemort. On lui a brisé les deux jambes. Elle git là, à même le sol, sans personne pour la relever. On l’a trainée jusque-là dans sa tenue de prisonnière et on l’a abandonnée dans sa propre souffrance. Son visage contusionné fixe le vide.

\- Enfoirés ! je hurle à travers toute la Grande Salle.

Mon père se précipite sur moi :

\- Ginny ! murmure-t-il.

Sa voix n’est qu’un souffle :

\- Ginny, je t’en supplie… Ils la tueront, tu le sais. Tu sais qu’ils la tueront.

Comme en réponse à ses mots, Voldemort pointe distraitement sa baguette sur la silhouette de ma mère et parait hésiter, l’espace de quelques secondes…

\- Mesdames et messieurs, dit-il lorsqu’il fut enfin satisfait de son effet. Veuillez accueillir la mariée.

Toute la salle se lève comme un seul homme. Je dévisage tous ces regards fixés sur moi… J’y vois de la compassion, de la terreur, du dégoût… Eux aussi savent ce qui m’attend et ne savent pas comment y échapper. Sans doute sont-ils heureux de ne pas se tenir à ma place… L’espace d’une brève seconde, je capte une parcelle de ce qu’a dû ressentir Hermione, juste avant de mourir. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule, furieuse et impuissante de toute ma vie. J’espère qu’elle a pu partir sur d’autres pensées. J’espère… Je n’espère plus rien.

Mon père me prend par le bras, en posant une main rassurante sur la mienne. Presque un geste d’excuse. Il me vend pour sauver sa femme, et il le sait très bien. Il vend son honneur, le mien, celui de sa famille. Il se trahit en tant qu’homme et en tant que père. Mais il n’a pas le choix. J’ai été naïve de croire qu’il serait facile de résister…

Moi-même, en voyant le visage de ma mère face contre terre, je ne peux rien faire d’autre que m’arrêter auprès de Drago Malefoy et attendre mon sort.

La cérémonie est rapide. Rien d’autre qu’une mise en scène de plus, pour Voldemort qui adore se donner en spectacle. C’est une façon de nous rappeler, par tous les moyens possibles, à quel point il nous contrôle à sa guise à présent…

Sous les yeux de tous mes anciens camarades réunis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres unit ma main à celle de mon pire ennemi. Malefoy a la peau glaciale. Il ne me regarde pas tandis que son maitre prononce des vœux fantoches. La pression de ses doigts sur les miens n’excède pas le strict nécessaire. Je ne peux retenir un rictus. Je suppose que lui aussi ne doit éprouver que du dégoût pour cette alliance imprévue… Alors, Malefoy, la récompense n’est pas celle que tu espérais ? Attends un peu de m’avoir dans ta chambre à coucher.

Cette perspective me fait plus trembler que je ne veux bien l’admettre, mais il me faut d’abord survivre à l’instant présent.

\- Ginny, énonce tendrement Voldemort, Drago…

Il a une caresse pour la joue de son protégé, qui ne réagit pas.

\- Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme.

Presque malgré moi, je me sens soulagée. Jusqu’au bout, je me suis demandé si Voldemort demanderait notre consentement devant tous. S’il exigerait de moi de dire « oui », de choisir entre la vie de ma mère et ma fierté… Mais non. Voldemort m’aura épargné cette vérité terrible : savoir si j’aurais été capable ou non de dire non, devant cette assemblée, en sachant que cela aurait coûté la vie de ma mère…

Un cortège de Mangemorts se referme sur nous. C’est si brusque que je ne réalise pas ce qui se passe, mais la main de Malefoy empoigne brusquement la mienne, et on nous entraine hors de la Grande Salle. Nous montons dans les étages, entourés par une mêlée de Mangemorts hurlant, riant et criant… Visiblement, le spectacle de ce mariage ridicule les amuse, et la perspective de conduire Malefoy et sa promise jusqu’au lit nuptial les excite au plus haut point.

A nouveau, j’ai envie de vomir, mais Malefoy me tient avec une force terrible, et la foule nous entraine toujours plus haut dans les hauteurs du château.

C’est la première fois que j’ai l’occasion de revoir Poudlard depuis la grande bataille. On a nettoyé les couloirs. La poussière et les décombres ont disparu, tout comme les corps que Voldemort a fait balancer par les fenêtres jusque dans la grande cour. A la place des salles de classe inutiles, on a aménagé des appartements pour les membres de l’armée de Voldemort qui résident de manière permanente sur place…

C’est dans l’une de ces salles reconverties que l’on nous conduits, Malefoy et moi, au terme d’un défilé infernal. On nous jette l’un et l’autre dans une grande pièce tapissée de vert, où un grand lit à baldaquin côtoie du mobilier ancien aux armoiries des Serpentards. En refaisant rapidement en esprit le trajet que nous venons de faire, j’estime que nous nous trouvons dans une ancienne salle de Sortilèges. Le mobilier doit provenir des dortoirs des Serpentards, ou du fond historique de l’école. Ou peut-être même du manoir Malefoy.

Voldemort se fraye brusquement un passage au milieu de ses sbires et nous contemple, Malefoy et moi, le regard enamouré. Je ne supporte plus de voir ce pétillement dans son regard… A chaque fois que j’ai vu cet homme heureux, il m’a arraché quelque chose. Je voudrais lui crever les yeux et les lui faire avaler.

\- Drago, mon cher Drago…, susurre-t-il.

Il se penche pour l’embrasser sur la joue :

\- Profite bien de ton cadeau. Fais-lui honneur, n’oublie pas. Nous comptons tous sur toi.

Il referme alors la porte derrière lui, et la nuée de Mangemorts s’évanouit à sa suite.

Malefoy et moi nous retrouvons seuls. A nous dévisager en chiens de faïence, aussi rigides l’un que l’autre. Il me fixe sans ciller, ce qui a le don de me mettre profondément mal à l’aise, en plus de m’énerver. Tendant la main vers moi tout à coup, il me fait signe d’approcher. Je me fends d’un rictus mauvais :

\- Si tu t’imagines qu’il va se passer quoi que ce soit entre toi et moi, tu te trompes, je crache avec l’envie délibérée de le provoquer.

De l’agacement passe dans son regard. Comme si je n’étais qu’une gamine puérile qui lui faisait perdre son temps. Sans plus de cérémonie, il pointe sa baguette sur moi et articule :

\- Stupéfix.

Le choc me coupe le souffle. Je tombe raide contre le sol de pierre, les bras et les jambes plaqués à mon corps, parfaitement incapable de bouger un seul muscle. La douleur envahit mon crâne là où j’ai frappé le sol, la colère aussi… Mais surtout la terreur. Jamais je n’avais imaginé que Malefoy emploierait la magie pour me contraindre. Naïve que j’étais, je m’étais préparée à me défendre, à me battre, à le griffer et à le mordre jusqu’au sang, jusqu’à lui faire payer chèrement l’envie de me prendre… Mais non. Malefoy est à la fois plus faible et plus sournois que cela. Il m’a immobilisée, rendue totalement incapable de me défendre, et je dois lutter contre mes larmes quand je le sens faire léviter mon corps pour le déposer sur le lit.

Je n’y arrive pas. La terreur déborde de moi par vagues entières. J’ai fait beaucoup d’idioties avec les hommes. J’ai joué, séduit, triché, je me suis vendue et abandonnée aux pires de tous, comme une moins que rien, j’ai sacrifié mon plaisir et mon honneur, pour la promesse d’un oubli temporaire, d’une souffrance justifiée, d’un peu de sens, au milieu du non-sens… J’ai même aimé un peu, quelques fois. J’ai aimé Harry.

Pourtant aujourd’hui, malgré toutes mes expériences, malgré toutes mes folies, je tremble de peur. Rien ne m’a jamais préparée à être violée. Même avec Dean, même au comble de l’horreur, je subissais ce qu’il m’infligeait parce que je l’avais décidé. Aujourd’hui, on va me prendre sans me demander mon avis. On va véritablement me traiter comme si je n’étais qu’un objet, un trophée à souiller et à inséminer, et je ne pourrai strictement rien faire. Je voudrais hurler de rage, mais mes lèvres serrées n’articulent pas un seul son.

J’entends Malefoy s’allonger au-dessus de moi. Son poids enfonce mon corps dans le moelleux du lit. Son visage s’approche du mien, et je rassemble toute mon énergie pour lui cracher au visage, mais il incline la tête pour approcher ses lèvres de mon oreille :

\- Ecoute, Weasley, murmure-t-il, si bas que je peux à peine l’entendre. Désolé pour le sortilège. Mais ils pourraient nous écouter en ce moment-même, et il faut absolument que je te parle.

Il se redresse quelques secondes, le temps de chercher mon regard et de s’assurer que j’ai bien compris. Je ne lui renvoie que la rage qui brûle en moi-même. Il soupire, mais ne semble pas se faire d’illusions :

\- Je sais qu’en ce moment-même, tu dois avoir très envie de me tuer, reprend-il en promenant à nouveau son souffle contre mon oreille.

Il a une odeur de sel et d’encens. Une odeur d’ancien, bizarrement. Comme si la mort avait déjà posé son empreinte sur lui aussi…

\- Et je sais aussi que tu n’as aucune raison de me croire. Je te supplie de le faire, pourtant. Weasley… Je suis de ton côté.

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens, si près que nos nez se touchent presque. Il répète en silence, uniquement du bout des lèvres :

\- Je suis de ton côté.

A nouveau, il plonge dans le secret de mon oreille, et ses mots s’insinuent en moi que je le veuille ou non :

\- J’ai tué Hermione parce que je n’avais pas le choix. Elle comme moi le savions. C’était le seul moyen pour elle de mourir sans souffrance, et le seul moyen pour moi de prouver ma fidélité à Voldemort… Pour mieux pouvoir le trahir le moment venu.

Il marque une pause. Il parait essoufflé : il repose tout son poids sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas me toucher. Il reprend presque sur le ton de la supplique :

\- Ginny, il faut que tu me croies, je t’en prie… J’aimais Hermione. Nous nous aimions, elle et moi, depuis déjà deux ans. La guerre nous a séparés, chacun de nous a fait ce qu’il devait faire pour survivre… Jusqu’à ce que survivre n’ait même plus de sens.

Lorsqu’il se redresse pour me regarder cette fois, je vois des larmes dans ses yeux gris :

\-  Hermione est morte, murmure-t-il. Harry est mort. Je sais que tu l’aimais, et je suis sincèrement désolé. Nous nous appréciions, lui et moi, à notre manière… Nous avons même baisé, une fois, si tu veux tout savoir.

Il hausse les épaules avec un pauvre sourire ; un geste si triste en soit qu’il me déstabilise infiniment plus que tout ce qu’il vient de me raconter. Tout en moi veut repousser ce qu’il est en train de me dire. La colère s’insurge en moi : c’est une ruse, forcément, et il est hors de question que je me laisse prendre au piège d’un Malefoy… Mais il continue, impitoyable :

\- J’ai mis du temps, je le sais. Mais j’ai fini par choisir mon camp dans cette guerre. Je suis avec toi. Avec Hermione, et Harry. Avec vous tous. J’ai toujours été un pion pour Voldemort dans ce conflit, mais cette fois, je serai le pion que l’on ne voit pas agir. Le traitre. Je vais les noyauter, les pourrir de l’intérieur, je vais attendre soigneusement mon heure, et je frapperai quand ils s’y attendront le moins.

Il prend à nouveau le temps de planter son regard dans le mien. J’y vois de la détermination. Une détermination terrible :

\- Mais pour y arriver, poursuit-il, je dois jouer mon rôle, le temps qu’une occasion se présente. Je dois jouer au parfait Mangemort, tu comprends ? Hermione l’avait compris. C’est pour ça qu’elle a permis que je la tue. C’est pour ça que je tuerai tous ceux que Voldemort me demandera de tuer. Je blesserai, je torturerai, je n’hésiterai même pas à violer, Ginny.

Je blêmis. Il ne m’a pas lâchée des yeux en disant cela.

\- Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il. Mais je ne peux plus me payer le luxe d’avoir des scrupules. Voldemort a gagné : sa victoire est totale ! Notre seule et unique chance de renverser la situation maintenant, et pas dans cent cinquante ans, c’est de le prendre par surprise. De le frapper alors qu’il se croit invulnérable. Tu comprends, Ginny ?

Je sens à quel point ma compréhension est essentielle pour lui. Ces explications, ces aveux, c’est une façon pour lui de s’épargner au moins un remord… Au moins un fardeau : mon viol, sans mon consentement.

Il écarte les quelques mèches de cheveux qui se sont prises dans mon cou :

\- Je ne veux pas te contraindre, chuchote-t-il. Si j’annule le sortilège maintenant… Tu promets de te tenir tranquille ? Tu promets de ne pas m’attaquer, de ne pas crier ?

Il guette l’assentiment dans mes yeux. Malgré moi, je le lui donne. Une sorte de calme implacable s’est établi en moi. J’ignore encore si je le crois, si tout ceci n’est pas une nouvelle supercherie de Voldemort pour me torturer, pour me suspendre à un espoir qui n’existe pas… Mais je réalise qu’il est trop tard. Je n’ai pas le choix. J’ai trop soif d’espoir pour en refuser la moindre source. Drago Malefoy annule le sortilège de paralysie, et je sens la vie revenir dans mes muscles figés.  

J’inspire profondément. Et maintenant ?

Malefoy semble percevoir ma question :

\- Je ne peux pas lui désobéir, murmure-t-il avec un regard pour la porte que Voldemort vient de franchir. Je n’ai aucune envie de faire ce qu’il me demande, crois-moi. Et je sais que toi non plus. Mais je ne peux pas lui désobéir. Il pourrait nous le faire payer trop chèrement, à toi comme à moi. Et j’ai besoin de sa confiance. J’ai besoin de maintenir cette image à ses yeux. Est-ce que tu comprends, Ginny ?

Je comprends. Mais cela n’empêche pas une boule terrible de se former dans ma gorge. J’acquiesce, les mains recroquevillée pour enlacer mes bras telle une enfant, des larmes débordant de mes yeux malgré moi.

\- Je comprends, j’articule sans émettre un seul son.

Il soupire. Il y a de la tristesse dans ses yeux à lui aussi, mais je sens qu’il l’a déjà repoussée loin, très loin :

\- Hermione est morte, dit-il très doucement. Cela ne fait que trois jours, mais elle me manque déjà. Je suis sûr qu’Harry te manque à toi aussi.

Je ne veux pas lui répondre. Je ne veux pas qu’il me parle d’Harry. Qu’il fasse ce qu’il a à faire et qu’on en finisse !

Mais Drago Malefoy approche à nouveau son visage du mien. Sa voix si calme, à peine élevée, et pourtant très douce, murmure à mon oreille :

\- Ferme les yeux. Ne regarde pas. Ne dis pas un mot : moi non plus je ne dirai rien. Imagine que c’est lui. Imagine que c’est lui, Ginny, et moi, j’imaginerai que c’est elle. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Ils nous les ont pris, mais… Rien ne nous empêche d’essayer de les retrouver un petit peu, toi et moi… Ensemble.

Je pleure sans retenue. Ses mots me déchirent le cœur, mais je ne peux pas les refuser. Ils apaisent mon cœur terrifié tandis que je ferme les yeux pour ne plus songer à rien. Lentement, dans mon esprit, je convoque le souvenir d’Harry, la toute dernière fois que nous avons partagé une nuit ensemble.

Je sens toujours l’atmosphère de la chambre autour de moi. L’odeur de la pièce, de Malefoy, son poids qui se repose doucement sur le mien. Mais le souvenir prend vie malgré tout au fond de moi. Tout à coup, il est là, et je le vois : Harry, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son regard vert, vif et triste, son intensité dévouée à moi seule, rien que pour moi… Jamais personne ne m’aura aimée comme il m’a aimée, et rien que pour cela, cela aura valu la peine de vivre et de se battre… J’aime à penser que je l’ai aidé à tenir, moi aussi… Mais pas jusqu’à la fin.

Je chasse cette dernière pensée. Je chasse la tristesse, et la réalité de ce qui va suivre. Il n’y a plus qu’Harry et moi. Je sens ses doigts qui caressent mon visage, très doucement, pour me rassurer. Ils passent dans mes cheveux et y tracent un sillon, comme un ruisseau délicat. Puis ce sont ses lèvres qui rencontrent les miennes : un contact très léger, à peine appuyé, doux comme un pétale de rose. Je recherche ce baiser malgré moi.

Malefoy avait raison : il me manque. Tu me manques, Harry. Tu me manques tellement…

J’entrouvre mes lèvres, et je goûte à nouveau à ce baiser que je croyais ne plus jamais connaitre, je le revis, du plus profond de moi, jusqu’à ce que plus rien n’existe à part ce baiser…

Je sens ses mains descendre sur mon corps. Elles ne s’attardent pas : elles défont simplement mon pantalon, attisent malgré moi une attente que je n’aurais jamais cru possible. Je pleure lorsque les sensations s’insinuent à nouveau en moi. Lorsque Malefoy me prend, sans doute sans me regarder lui non plus, je sais très bien que c’est lui. Mais c’est aussi Harry. D’une certaine manière, c’est aussi Harry. Son souvenir vit à travers lui, et moi, je donne vie à Hermione. Tous les deux, brisés par la guerre, nous redonnons vie à nos amis morts sans avoir vu la fin. Sans avoir pu nous dire un ultime au revoir… Pour eux, nous incarnons l’espoir. C’est nous l’espoir. Le sort nous a condamnés à nous unir envers et contre tout, alors que rien ne nous y prédisposait, mais nous incarnons l’espoir. Nous le faisons pour eux.

Je suis en pleurs lorsque je jouis. Je crois que j’ai pleuré tout du long. Et pourtant, une forme très douce de chaleur a pris corps en moi. Je suis triste, mais c’est une tristesse différente du nuage noir qui s’est abattu sur ma vie depuis la mort d’Harry. Une tristesse apaisée. Sereine. Parce que je l’ai revu. Parce que j’ai pu le serrer dans mes bras et l’aimer, une nouvelle fois, au plus près de moi. Parce que je sens son amour irradier en moi comme une force.

Je sais que j’aurai la force de rouvrir les yeux. Et lorsque ce sera fait, j’aurai la force de combattre. Je soutiendrai Malefoy dans le combat terrible qu’il s’est choisi. Même si aucun de nous deux ne doit y survivre.

Il le comprend à l’instant même où nous nous redressons tous les deux, et où nos regards se croisent. Lui aussi a joui. Lui aussi a vécu une expérience qui n’appartient qu’à lui seul, à travers moi. Peut-être m’a-t-il abandonné cette petite part de lui-même avec laquelle il ne peut espérer gagner. Peut-être que s’il disparait, ce sera tout ce qu’il restera de lui : un instant de compassion, de douleur, de peine, de consolation et d’amour, pour une ennemie au milieu d’une guerre qui dévastait tout…

Rien n’obligeait Malefoy à me dévoiler son plan. Rien ne l’obligeait à se montrer gentil avec moi. Si ce n’est, peut-être, la nécessité d’une conscience qui avait déjà trop de choses à porter…

Quoi qu’il en soit, malgré l’étrangeté de l’instant, je lui suis reconnaissante de ce que nous venons de vivre. Et cette gratitude s’épanouit en moi tel un trésor. J’ai perdu l’habitude d’éprouver de l’estime pour les gens qui m’entourent. Peut-être pensais-je ne plus jamais ressentir quelque chose d’aussi positif un jour…

Mais aujourd’hui, j’y crois. Malefoy m’a rendu la foi. Et quelles que soient les épreuves qui nous attendent maintenant, quelles que soient les sévices que l’on m’infligera, qu’il devra peut-être m’infliger de sa main… Nous sommes liés. Par un secret plus puissant que la mort.

L’espoir.

 

 


	4. La Manœuvre du Fou

La situation est critique. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de me sentir acculé, mais cette position inconfortable semble être devenue mon quotidien depuis près d’un an maintenant. Depuis bien trop longtemps…

Je n’ai pas l’habitude d’être une proie.

Aujourd’hui, je suis parqué dans une cage comme un animal, traité comme moins qu’un sous-homme, moins que le pire des rebus sur Terre… Peut-être que c’est ce que je suis. Peut-être que c’est tout ce que je mérite.

Malgré moi, je ne peux retenir un sourire. Cela m’amuse d’entretenir ce genre de pensées, de temps à autre. La conscience de ce que je suis. Mais j’ai beau tester les limites de ma morale aussi loin qu’il m’est possible… Jamais je n’arrive à déceler la moindre étincelle de remord au fond de moi. Je suis ferme, lisse et calme, comme les eaux d’un lac. La colère qui couve en moi dort très loin sous la surface. Car on peut peut-être mettre Dean Thomas en cage, mais on ne peut pas le forcer à se soumettre…

Regardant autour de moi, j’examine rapidement mes compagnons d’infortune. Ce sont eux qui m’exaspèrent le plus, je dois dire. Ils tremblent, ils crient, ils se plaignent, ils puent, ils pleurent… Certains se réveillent en hurlant la nuit, tenaillés par des horreurs qui ne peuvent pas m’atteindre. D’autres ont perdu le sommeil et gardent les yeux exorbités sur le vide, hantés par la perspective de leur mort imminente. Rien ne m’ennuie davantage que de devoir jouer la comédie au milieu de tous ces couards. Jouer l’affectation, alors que la seule chose qui me préoccupe, c’est ma survie et les moyens de la garantir.

J’ai déjà un plan, bien sûr. J’avais un plan avant même qu’on ne m’enferme dans cette cellule. Mais ce plan ne pouvait se départir d’une part de hasard : un fragment d’incertitude auquel j’ai dû remettre ma vie, avec angoisse et exaltation mêlées, presque comme un jeu. Un jeu délicieux, mortel et donc… grisant. Rien ne m’a jamais réellement fait peur. Parfois, j’éprouve presque comme une fascination malsaine pour les brebis parquées avec moi, et la terreur que je lis sur leur visage… C’est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais éprouver. Je peux le feindre, avec plus ou moins de succès, mais cet instinct primitif n’obscurcit jamais mon jugement. Je suis un prédateur. Je suis fait pour inspirer la peur, pas pour l’éprouver.

Un souvenir s’impose soudain à moi, interrompant ma rêverie. Je sens aussitôt mes pensées s’assombrir. Si je veux rester honnête avec moi-même, je dois avouer qu’une seule personne a su susciter quelque chose s’approchant de la peur, chez moi… Une seule personne pour faire battre mon cœur plus vite, hérisser les poils sur mon corps, et attiser ce pincement désagréable, juste derrière ma nuque, mes yeux, au creux de mon ventre…   

Luna Lovegood.

Mes lèvres se tordent tandis que je revois la jeune fille blonde en esprit. De tous mes oubliables camarades d’école, Luna Lovegood est sans doute l’une des rares à avoir retenu mon attention, dès le tout début. Contrairement à une Ginny Weasley, un Seamus Finnighan, ou à n’importe quel autre de mes jouets, je ne voyais pas en elle une victime potentielle. Non, c’est elle qui m’a vu la première. Voilà ce qui m’a toujours rendu mal à l’aise en présence de Luna Lovegood : sa clairvoyance, son regard, et la certitude, limpide et absolue, qu’elle pouvait voir tout au fond de moi… Percer à travers les masques et les couches du personnage soigneusement ciselées autour de mon âme. Elle seule a su me voir pour ce que j’étais vraiment, dès le départ. Seamus aussi m’a vu, avec le temps, mais son amour pour moi l’a toujours aveuglé au point de fuir la réalité. Luna, au contraire… Luna me craignait, mais elle n’avait pas peur de me regarder. Elle n’avait pas peur de fixer bien en face le monstre en moi, de lui faire savoir qu’elle était là…

Et le monstre s’est mis en colère. J’ai détesté Luna à la seconde où j’ai compris l’emprise qu’elle pourrait avoir sur moi. Et je l’ai craint, pour avoir su me percer à jour là où j’excellais à paraitre aux yeux de tous les autres. Qu’aurait-elle pu me faire, pourtant ? Qui l’aurait cru si elle avait tenté de révéler ma véritable nature ? C’est elle que l’on surnommait « Loufoca Lovegood », après tout…

Je secoue la tête, furieux de me laisser rattraper par des inquiétudes qui n’ont plus cours. Luna Lovegood s’est approchée un peu trop près du scorpion, et le scorpion l’a piquée. Luna Lovegood n’est plus. La coquille vide qui l’a remplacée sert de jouet de plaisir au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses sbires, pour autant que je le sache. Elle n’était pas enfermée avec les autres Sang-Purs que l’on a déménagés du couloir quelques jours plus tôt.

Avec un élan de chaleur, je me souviens de notre confrontation, dans le sous-sol du manoir Malefoy, alors même que nous étions déjà prisonniers tous les deux… A cet instant-là, j’avais surmonté ma répugnance, pour oser regarder tout au fond d’elle, comme elle voyait au fond de moi. Et je l’ai vue. La brisure. La faille qu’il suffisait d’exploiter, pour que Luna Lovegood soit chienne et mienne…

Je ris tout seul. Il me faut me reprendre au plus vite pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de mes compagnons de cellule. Bah, et puis après tout, ils croiront sans doute que je suis devenu fou, moi aussi.

Luna, petite Luna. C’est ta folie qui te protégeait toi aussi, d’une certaine manière. Qui aurait cru que derrière ce joli minois, ces airs rêveurs et ces traits délicats, se cachait un secret aussi sombre et aussi odieux ? Même pour moi qui ne me soucie guère des bonnes mœurs, l’inceste a quelque chose d’ignoble… Peut-être parce que Xenophilius Lovegood est une loque sans envergure. Dire qu’il a profité de toi pendant si longtemps… Ça me répugne de l’imaginer ravageant ton petit corps, et pourtant, je ne suis pas porté sur la compassion, encore moins vis-à-vis de toi. Heureusement que depuis, j’ai eu l’occasion de prendre sa place…

Mon sourire s’agrandit. Luna, j’ai bien vu la raison se retirer de ton regard, lorsque tu as compris que je savais, et que je t’ai prise. Où t’es-tu réfugiée ? Serais-tu capable de revenir, pour que je puisse te torturer à nouveau ? Autrement, tu n’as plus beaucoup d’intérêt… Il n’y a rien de pire qu’un jouet cassé. D’habitude, je fais très attention : il me faut un animal dressé, mais pas brisé… Mais entre toi et moi, tout a toujours été un peu hors norme, pas vrai ?

Je me demande dans quel monde ton esprit si étrange s’est retiré. Es-tu restée coincée sur l’horreur que je t’ai forcée à revivre ? Est-ce que tu la revis, à chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait de toi sa chose ? Je ne peux m’empêcher d’être jaloux. C’est à moi que devrait revenir le privilège de te tourmenter…Est-ce qu’à toi aussi, je te manque ?

Cette fois, c’est un gloussement que je dois étouffer, mais il n’échappe pas à mon voisin de droite. Une fois encore, je lis la peur dans son regard. La peur, la peur partout, sauf pour moi…

Nous étions vingt lorsqu’ils nous ont parqués dans cette cellule pour attendre d’y mourir, l’un après l’autre. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que sept. Chaque jour, comme tous les autres, j’ai attendu que le couperet tombe, et chaque jour, le sort m’a épargné… Un soupir de soulagement, mais pas pour le répit accordé. Non : chaque prisonnier emporté loin de cette cellule était un obstacle de moins vers ma liberté… Et ma liberté, à présent, se rapproche.

Comme à chaque fois, je lève les yeux lorsque le bourreau qui délivre la sentence s’arrête devant notre cellule. Deux jours plus tôt, il a emporté un Serdaigle qui suivait le cours de Sortilèges à côté de moi l’année dernière. Et, encore deux jours auparavant, Dennis Crivey. Pas une énorme perte, celui-là… 

Je réprime mes commentaires tandis que l’homme nous dévisage tous derrière son masque. Sans doute mon insolence attire-t-elle son attention, car cette fois, il pointe le doigt vers moi et dit :

\- Toi. Ton nom ?

\- Dean Thomas, je réponds d’une voix tranchante.

\- Dean Thomas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t’a condamné à mort. La sentence sera exécuté demain matin, à l’aube.

Des chuchotements d’horreur se propagent d’un bout à l’autre des cachots. Je suis presque flatté. Les premiers jours qui ont suivi la mort d’Hermione Granger, Voldemort a obligé tous les prisonniers à assister aux exécutions. Mais la logistique d’un tel dispositif a sans doute fini par le lasser, d’autant plus qu’il n’avait plus de héros à tuer. Aussi les mises à mort qui ont suivi ont-elles eu lieu loin de notre regard… Mais la rumeur que suscite ma désignation semble appeler tout droit à une nouvelle exécution publique. Ne suis-je pas Dean Thomas, après tout ? L’un des amis de toujours, les plus proches et les plus chers, du célèbre Harry Potter ?

Le Mangemort se gratte la mâchoire tandis que la même idée semble lui traverser l’esprit. Il retourne auprès de son maître sans rien ajouter, me laissant, suppose-t-il, dans l’angoisse de ma fin prochaine.

La nuit tombe. Des élans de sollicitude, de pleurs ou de crainte se tendent vers moi. Je les ignore. J’ai besoin de concentration pour ce qui m’attend ce soir. De cette nuit dépendra ma survie… Je m’assois dans un coin de la cellule et je ferme les yeux. Les autres, croyant sans doute que je désire rester seul pour faire mes adieux à cette vie, respectent mon choix et me laissent en paix. Alors, silencieusement, tous mes sens de prédateur en éveil, j’attends.

J’attends que le cachot s’endorme, et avec lui, mes compagnons de cellule.

Nous ne sommes plus que sept à ramper à même le sol. Un garçon et une fille de deuxième année, dont je n’ai pas jugé utile de retenir les prénoms. Un costaud de sixième année qui risque de poser problème. Un vieil homme qui devait déjà faire partie de l’Ordre du Phénix à sa création. Une femme d’une trentaine d’années, qui n’a pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée ici. Et un ancien élève de Poudlard. Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Ouvrant les yeux dans la pénombre, je les analyse tour à tour, cherchant les sillons creusés par la faim et le manque de sommeil sur leur visage. Le vieil homme et la femme ont fondu comme neige au Soleil, de même que les enfants : ils ne m’ennuieront pas. Le lourdaud devra venir en dernier. Et Justin…

Un magnifique hématome s’étend déjà sur son visage, là où le costaud lui a donné un coup pour lui voler sa nourriture quelques jours plus tôt. Voldemort est aussi cruel que sadique : il nous donne tout juste assez de nourriture pour nourrir deux personnes, maximum, dans une cellule déjà surpeuplée de prisonniers affamés. Sans doute cela l’amuse-t-il de nous regarder nous battre et nous entretuer pour quelques miettes de plus, quelques fragments d’énergie qui prolongeront notre vie misérable avant qu’il ne décide d’y mettre un terme…

J’ai résisté à la tentation de me battre. Je valais mieux que ça. A la place, j’ai tué et mangé cru le rat qui s’était aventuré trop près de mon oreille trois soirs plus tôt, et je me suis employé, contrairement à mes camarades, à conserver un rythme de sommeil sain. J’ai même fait de l’exercice, faisant croire aux yeux de tous, sans doute, qu’il s’agissait là du seul moyen de me calmer. En résumé, je suis en meilleur forme physique que la plupart d’entre eux, à l’exception du lourdaud, qui a abandonné toute part d’héroïsme ou d’humanité lorsqu’on l’a privé de son troisième repas.

J’inspire profondément. Les plus faibles d’abord. Me levant avec la souplesse d’un lion, je m’aventure auprès des deuxièmes années qui dorment, blottis l’un contre l’autre. C’est l’inconvénient de ce genre de situation. Voldemort a clairsemé la cellule pour moi, me permettant de me mouvoir avec plus de liberté, mais le désespoir pousse les gens à se rapprocher les uns des autres…

Tant pis, je leur règlerai leur compte ensemble. La fillette semble être celle qui dort le plus profondément : d’une pression de mes mains sur ses tempes, je lui brise la nuque sans un souffle. Le garçon a à peine le temps de se redresser : je l’agrippe et lui inflige le même sort. Deux petits corps qui s’endorment du sommeil des morts…

Je regarde autour de moi, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais plus vivant que jamais. Le cachot dort encore. Personne n’a été témoin de ce que j’ai fait, et une part de moi, échappant à toute logique, en viendrait presque à le regretter. C’est la toute première fois que je tue. Mon premier meurtre…

Je jubile et en même temps, la prudence en moi me rappelle à l’ordre… J’ai toujours rêvé de tuer. Je crois que j’y ai pensé dès mon plus jeune âge. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler quand… Mais combien de fois n’ai-je pas rêvé de serrer la gorge de la délicate Ginny Weasley entre mes doigts, juste un peu plus fort ? Combien de fois n’ai-je pas imaginé franchir cette ligne, ce seuil invisible qui sépare l’amateurisme de la vraie puissance, la puissance à l’état pur… Prendre une vie. Ou ne pas la prendre. Se rendre maître du destin d’un autre. Décider si son inspiration sera la dernière, ou seulement la suivante. Lui faire comprendre qu’à partir de maintenant, chaque souffle d’air m’appartient…

Mais avant cette guerre, jamais, dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n’aurais imaginé tuer vraiment. J’ai des rêves, comme tout le monde. Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Ma survie en ce monde dépend uniquement de la façade que je suis capable de garder. Du masque que je continue d’incarner. Si je me révèle trop, si je pousse les limites un peu trop loin… Alors, plus d’amusement pour ce pauvre Dean.

Certains mégalomanes comme Voldemort veulent massacrer au grand-jour et voir le monde se prosterner à leurs pieds. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là. Pire que ça même : je trouve ça vulgaire. Il faut être stupide pour s’exposer ainsi au risque d’attirer tous les héros saints de la planète, quand on peut agir subtilement dans l’ombre, et prospérer…

Je préfère la méthode douce. Je préfère les ombres. Toujours, j’ai su me maitriser, me retenir : torture-les, Dean, mais ne laisse pas de marques… Fais-leur juste assez mal pour qu’ils s’en souviennent, mais pas assez pour qu’ils te dénoncent. Imprime un sceau de honte dans leur esprit, pour qu’ils n’osent jamais en parler à personne…

Ça a marché, bien sûr. J’excelle toujours dans ce que je fais. Mais aujourd’hui, face à la brutalité bestiale de Voldemort, je dois me résoudre à l’acte le plus extrême de toute ma vie : je dois tomber le masque, si je veux survivre…

Aussi, je savoure ces deux premiers meurtres, dans le silence et l’euphorie totale, extasié par ces petits visages figés dans l’effroi. Comment s’appelaient-ils ? Quand j’y pense, j’aurais dû le leur demander. Un premier meurtre ne devrait pas sombrer dans l’anonymat.

Mais un autre défi m’attend déjà : il sera tant d’apprendre de mes erreurs plus tard. Mes prochaines cibles sont évidentes : le vieillard, et la jeune femme dont je me rends compte qu’elle a les yeux fixés sur moi. Elle ne dit rien. Son visage ne reflète aucune expression, aucune conscience de ma présence. A-t-elle vu ce que je viens de faire ? Si c’est le cas, cela ne semble pas davantage la choquer que toutes les horreurs qui lui ont volé sa voix. Je m’approche d’elle à pas de loup, m’attendant à chaque instant à me jeter sur elle pour étouffer un cri. Mais rien. Elle me regarde, avec dans les yeux presque comme une lueur d’attente, un soulagement…

Je connais ce regard. Celui de la proie qui célèbre son prédateur. Elle est heureuse d’avoir trouvé sa place dans l’existence. Heureuse d’y trouver sa juste fin. La fin d’une existence absurde, et vaine…

Les yeux dans les siens, je plaque une main sur son nez et sa bouche, et elle me laisse faire. Bientôt, ses mains viennent recouvrir les miennes : non pour lutter, mais pour m’encourager dans son geste… Je continue jusqu’à ce que ses yeux se révulsent, son corps s’agite de convulsions malgré elle… Elle sombre dans l’inconscience, et je maintiens ma pression jusqu’à ce que son pouls disparaisse sous mes doigts.

J’éprouve une sensation étrange. Ce meurtre n’a pas été aussi satisfaisant que les premiers. Ce que l’on dit est-il vrai : ce n’est jamais aussi bien que la première fois ? Non, ce n’est pas cela… Je crois que, aussi irrationnel que ce soit, j’ai trouvé cela trop facile… Je n’ai pas aimé qu’elle se soumette. Je suis un chasseur : j’ai besoin de courir après ma proie, de la traquer, de sentir les contorsions de son petit corps cherchant désespérément à échapper à mes griffes jusqu’à la dernière seconde… Je veux de la lutte, de la sueur et du sang, de la terreur à l’état brut, je veux les regarder dans les yeux et voir la vie résister…

Je me tourne vers le vieil homme, presque dégoûté. Ce n’est pas lui qui m’offrira cela. Je le tue comme les enfants : presque sans y penser, et sans qu’il esquisse le moindre tremblement. Nous ne sommes plus que trois à présent : le costaud, Justin, et moi. J’aimerais tellement réveiller Justin, mais je dois garder le costaud pour la fin : ma survie en dépend… Rien ne m’empêche d’agir vite et fort, ceci dit. Un éclair d’anticipation me traverse tandis que je repère la pierre descellée avec laquelle le costaud a frappé Justin, quelques jours plus tôt. Cette pierre repose à présent auprès de lui, mais ce gros tas ronfle si fort qu’il m’est facile de la lui subtiliser sans qu’il ne bronche. Justin est à moi à présent…

Il y a quelque chose dans la magie que j’ai toujours regretté. C’est le manque de contact physique. « Avada Kedavra » : six syllabes articulées machinalement, et le tour est joué. Tout est déjà terminé. Idem pour « Endoloris » : une douleur atroce, certes, mais… Sans doute guère comparable à la sensation de plonger ses doigts dans les chairs de l’autre. De lui infliger mille et une souffrances, mille et un tourments différents, variés, rien qu’avec ses mains… Il existe une telle palette de sensations différentes. Le bourreau qui torture ses victimes à la main doit voir leur corps et ses instruments comme un nuancier. C’est presque un art, en vérité… Un art auquel je brûle de m’initier désormais. J’ai toujours adoré ça, je l’ai dans le sang : et c’est sans surprise que je réalise que je bande plus dur que dans toute ma vie entière, tandis que je lève la pierre au-dessus du crâne de Justin…

Le coup s’abat, précis, apocalyptique. Le crâne de Justin se fend comme un œuf et explose sous mes doigts. Je sens le baiser du sang sur mes lèvres : il éclabousse mon visage et se répand partout, tandis que ma victime prise de tremblements se met à hurler, réveillant le costaud et tout le reste des cachots avec lui. Je frappe sans réfléchir : je frappe encore et encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que chaque coup fasse disparaitre un peu plus le visage de Justin Finch-Fletchey, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus qu’un amas de chairs et de sang, jusqu’à ce que ses dents lui rentrent dans la gorge et que ses yeux coulent en larmes gluantes sur la pierre nue.

Il est mort. Il est mort depuis dix secondes et je dois me reprendre : le costaud me regarde, éberlué, encore en état de choc, mais ce répit ne durera pas très longtemps. Déjà, je me jette sur lui, et je comprends immédiatement que ce combat ne sera pas de la même envergure.

Il me reçoit dans ses bras puissants et bloque un de mes poings : je riposte d’un coup de pied, profitant de sa position semi-redressée pour cueillir sa mâchoire en plein vol. Il pèse plus lourd que moi : c’est un avantage et il le sent. Il tente de me renverser sous poids, mais j’anticipe le coup : agrippant ses cheveux, je projette tout mon corps sur lui et lui plaque le visage au sol. Son nez se brise dans un craquement grotesque qui m’arrache un rire. Le temps presse : je le sais, je perçois l’agitation des autres cellules autour de nous, les gens qui crient, qui hurlent, qui ne comprennent pas, et les Mangemorts qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver, attirés par tout ce vacarme…

Mes forces déclinent : il me faut trouver un moyen de neutraliser ce tas de muscles avant qu’il ne me broie en deux. La réponse me vient d’elle-même, évidente, parfaite. Je n’ai qu’à cesser de me retenir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je serai Dean Thomas, le vrai Dean Thomas. Pour la première fois de ma vie, le monstre va prendre les rennes, et régner au grand jour…

Dans un assaut de sauvagerie qui manque presque de me couper le souffle, j’abandonne les oripeaux qui faisaient de moi un être humain : dorénavant, je ne suis plus que dents, muscles, sang et ongles, je suis un être de folie et de mort qui ne reculera devant rien, n’aura peur de rien, et ce déferlement de fureur pure s’abat sur le garçon de sixième année pour le dévorer jusqu’à l’os.

J’ignore ce que je lui fais exactement. L’espace d’un instant, ma vision devient rouge, et je cesse de voir la scène pour la vivre, la ressentir, au plus profond de mes tripes. Une sorte de transe extatique dont je ressors, les mains écorchées et le visage en sang. Mon sang. Mais surtout celui du cadavre qui git à mes pieds.

S’agit-il du même garçon ? Comme pour ce pauvre Justin, sa mère aurait sans doute du mal à le reconnaitre…

Je contemple les six corps étendus inertes autour de moi, et je ris, un rire incontrôlable, hystérique, où se mêlent l’exaltation du meurtre et le soulagement d’avoir réussi…

Je me laisse tomber à genoux tandis que les Mangemorts déboulent enfin dans le couloir pour découvrir le spectacle. Je gis dans une mare de sang. Mes vêtements déchirés pendent sur les multiples griffures que l’on m’a infligées. Ici et là, des petits bouts de peau, de dents et de chair parsèment le sol. Je suis seul. Je suis seul à me tenir vivant au milieu de six beaux cadavres, et je suis prêt à mourir de rire.

Devant le visage de Finch-Fletchey réduit en bouille, même l’un des vaillants Mangemorts vacille et s’enfuit pour vomir son dîner. Un autre contemple le tableau, et ordonne à son subalterne d’une voix blanche :

\- Allez chercher le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je cesse de rire, uniquement pour afficher un sourire béat qui me possède tout entier. Déjà, ma respiration se stabilise, mais la liqueur qui coule dans mes veines est divine…

Voldemort ne se fait pas attendre. Tiré du lit au beau milieu de la nuit, je ne m’attends pas à ce qu’il soit dans les meilleures dispositions pour me parler, mais la vision qui s’offre à lui lorsqu’il s’arrête devant ma cellule me garantit que j’ai toutes mes chances. L’odeur du sang et des boyaux renversés me monte à la tête :

\- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? demande le mage noir d’une voix où perce la menace, mais également la curiosité.

\- Mon Seigneur, je déclare en faisant l’effort de me relever. Dean Thomas.

Je m’incline. Dans les cellules avoisinantes, tous les autres continuent de me regarder d’un air médusé :

\- Votre serviteur m’a dit que vous m’aviez condamné à mourir demain matin, je reprends en époussetant vaguement le sang sur mes mains. Je voulais vous montrer que vous auriez tort de faire ça. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis un atout de premier choix. Et les imbéciles que vous retenez parqués ici ne sont rien pour moi.

Voldemort s’approche de la grille. Ses narines plates se dilatent, excitées elles aussi par le parfum de l’hémoglobine, tel un reptile à l’affut :

\- Un Sang-de-Bourbe qui trahit des Sangs-de-Bourbe…, murmure-t-il avec le plus grand mépris. Il faut croire que je n’avais pas encore tout vu.

\- Je ne suis pas un Sang-de-Bourbe, je réponds sans craindre de croiser son regard. Ma mère est une Moldue, mariée à un sorcier. Il l’a laissée tomber, et c’est son second mari, un Moldu, qui m’a élevé. Mais le sang des sorciers coule dans mes veines. Si vous ne me croyez pas, peu importe : faites de moi votre serviteur. Envoyez-moi pour les pires missions, les plus dangereuses de toutes. Mieux encore : faites de moi votre bourreau. Je saurai faire parler ceux de vos ennemis qui résistent à l’Endoloris et aux autres méthodes… trop douces.

Voldemort doit voir une lueur passer dans mon regard… Cette lueur que j’ai toujours dissimulée depuis tant d’années, et qui pourrait bien me sauver la vie aujourd’hui…

\- Dean Thomas, murmure-t-il, comme s’il l’entendait pour la première fois. N’étais-tu pas l’un des amis les plus fidèles de ce cher Harry Potter ?

Je hausse les épaules :

\- Je suis ce que les circonstances exigent de moi. Je suis un survivant. Obligé de me cacher sous Dumbledore, mais libre de vivre au grand-jour sous votre nom.

Mû par un instinct démesuré, je m’approche des barreaux moi aussi, à tel point que je peux sentir l’haleine froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur ma peau :

\- Vous pouvez me tuer, j’articule, sans la moindre nuance de peur dans la voix. Mais très honnêtement, ce serait du gâchis. Laissez-moi exercer mes talents. Harry Potter, Dumbledore, les Sangs-de-Bourbe, les Sang-Purs, vous… Je n’en ai strictement rien à foutre. Laissez-moi faire ce pour quoi je suis fait, et je le ferai bien. C’est tout ce que je vous demande.

Voldemort sourit. Je sens instantanément que j’ai fait mouche. Je pousse mon avantage avant qu’il ne reprenne la parole :

\- J’oserai simplement vous demander une petite contrepartie… Il y a parmi les Sang-Mêlés que vous gardez dans les étages un garçon de mon âge : Seamus Finnigan. Je voudrais le garder pour moi celui-là. C’est mon plus vieux et mon plus important jouet, vous comprenez ? Ne l’abimez pas.

Le sourire de Voldemort s’agrandit. Sans doute s’amuse-t-il du culot que je manifeste alors que je négocie pour ma vie. Mais le monstre en moi sait que cela tourne à mon avantage. Voldemort aussi a un monstre en lui. Entre monstres, on se comprend…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait un signe de tête vers le Mangemort le plus proche, et celui-ci lève sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte de ma cellule.

J’émerge dans le couloir, couvert d’entailles et de sang, sous les regards effarés de mes proches qui me découvrent enfin et qui refusent encore d’y croire, qui me dévisagent, qui me haïssent…

Je suis enfin moi-même.

Je suis libre.

 


	5. La Retraite du Cavalier

\- Finnighan !

La voix me réveille en sursaut, moi ainsi que mes compagnons de dortoir. Nous sommes trois dans la chambre qui nous a accueillis autrefois, bien des années plus tôt, à l’issue de notre cérémonie de répartition à Poudlard. Ron, Neville et moi. A nos côtés, l’ancien lit d’Harry semble hurler son absence, désespérément vide, rappel permanent de notre défaite et de la mort de notre ami. Le dernier lit vide, quant à lui, appartient à Dean…

Mon cœur se serre alors même que deux Mangemorts pénètrent dans le dortoir. Le sort de ceux qui sont maintenus parqués dans les cachots nous est inconnu. Le peu que nous en savons est déjà assez horrible comme ça…

Tous les jours, l’un des sbires de Voldemort choisit un prisonnier au hasard dans les cellules du sous-sol. Ce prisonnier est exécuté le lendemain même, à l’aube, sans public. Voldemort ne prend même plus la peine de les choisir lui-même. Et, depuis quelques temps, on ne prend même plus la peine de nous annoncer le nom du condamné. Par conséquent, à l’heure où l’on me tire du lit sans explications, j’ignore totalement si Dean est encore vivant ou mort.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demande Ron, sans aucun doute le plus téméraire de nous trois.

Je le soupçonne de rechercher la mort depuis qu’Hermione a été exécutée sous ses yeux, sous nos yeux à tous. Par moment, il provoque délibérément nos geôliers, cherchant la moindre occasion de donner quelques coups. Mais il ne faut pas longtemps aux Mangemorts pour dresser le spectre de ses parents sous ses yeux. Ron ne peut pas sciemment provoquer la torture ou la mort d’un de ses proches. C’est comme ça qu’ils le tiennent, c’est comme ça qu’ils nous tiennent tous.

Cela fait plus de trois mois qu’Harry Potter est mort à présent. Poudlard ne pouvait pas demeurer une prison éternellement. La plupart des sorciers qui se sont dressés contre Voldemort ont été renvoyés chez eux, à l’exception des plus emblématiques membres de l’Ordre comme les parents de Ron. Pour les autres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s’est assuré de leur loyauté par un moyen infaillible. Nous. Leurs enfants.

Du statut d’école, Poudlard est devenue une forteresse à otages. Les Nés-Moldus sont exécutés dans les sous-sols au fil des jours. Mais les enfants Sang-Mêlés, eux, ont réintégré leurs quartiers d’origine, où un semblant de routine s’est peu à peu rétabli. Les cours ont même repris, confiés aux bons soins des Mangemorts, avec la promesse de Voldemort qu’il ne leur sera fait aucun mal, tant que leurs parents se tiendront tranquilles… C’est ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu refermer une main de fer sur le pays. En contrôlant son avenir. En soumettant tous ses ennemis à la menace d’éliminer leurs enfants.

Seuls les Sang-Purs règnent en maître sur Poudlard désormais, mais ils ne sont pas nombreux. Quelques Serpentards dont les parents occupent une bonne place dans l’armée de Voldemort. Drago Malefoy, bien sûr. Le préféré, le pire de tous, admis à la table du roi et chargé de surveiller les élèves… Les cours restent théoriques, bien sûr. Personne ne nous a rendu nos baguettes. Les châtiments en revanche, mérités ou non, n’ont rien de théoriques.

Il y a d’autres Sang-Purs dans les autres maisons, comme Neville et Ron, par exemple. Mais ceux-là, considérés comme des Traîtres-à-leur-sang, sont traités comme n’importe lesquels d’entre nous. On les force à coopérer, on les épargne pour leur sang. D’une façon ou d’une autre, Voldemort trouve toujours un moyen de contraindre chacun. Une faiblesse, un moyen de pression, une faille. Mes parents savent que je suis ici. Ils savent que je mourrai s’ils se rebellent contre le nouvel ordre établi. Et je sais qu’ils mourront si je fais de même… Tout un pays prisonnier, par une équation aussi simple qu’efficace.

\- Lève-toi, ordonne le Mangemort au pied de mon lit. On te demande.

Je ne proteste pas. Je n’ai pas la rage de Ron en moi. Je n’ai ni envie de mourir, ni envie de venger qui que ce soit. C’est sans doute lâche de ma part, je le sais bien. Je ne me suis jamais voué corps et âme à ce conflit, comme j’ai vu tant de mes amis le faire. A l’heure qu’il est, je veux simplement survivre, en éprouvant le moins de douleur possible. Et j’aimerais soulager cette angoisse qui me laboure le ventre au sujet de Dean…

Vivant ou mort ? Qu’est-ce qui serait le mieux ? Que devrais-je espérer ?

Je frissonne rien qu’à cette pensée. Je sais trop bien ce qui sommeille au fond de Dean. Et pourtant, malgré moi, je ne peux m’empêcher de prier pour qu’il soit en vie. Et si ce Mangemort à l’air patibulaire pouvait me donner ne serait-ce qu’une opportunité d’en avoir le cœur net…

J’obéis, je me lève sans prendre la peine de me changer. En sortant, je jette un dernier coup d’œil à cette chambre où je ne reviendrai peut-être jamais. Mes amis croisent mon regard : eux aussi partagent cette pensée. Je nous revois sept ans plus tôt, enfants, heureux et riants sous les batailles d’oreillers et les pluies de bonbons, et je souris. Quitte à partir, autant emporter un bon souvenir avec moi.

Nous descendons dans la salle commune de la tour, déserte comme le couvre-feu l’exige. Etrange comme cette pièce qui m’a toujours parue joyeuse semble morte aujourd’hui. Pas de feu dans la cheminée. Seule la lumière froide de la Lune donne une couleur terne aux tapisseries et aux fauteuils défoncés. Il n’y a plus de livres abandonnés sur les tables, plus de devoirs ou de tasses de thé. Tout est trop bien rangé et pourtant, poussiéreux, comme si la vie avait définitivement abandonné ces lieux. En un sens, c’est vrai. C’est peut-être ce qui me semble le plus affreux dans cet après-guerre : il faut réintégrer l’endroit où nous avons vécu, comme si de rien n’était et pourtant, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. J’ai l’étrange sensation d’habiter un souvenir, d’arpenter les salles d’un château fantôme appartenant à une époque révolue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut inaugurer un nouveau règne, il regarde vers l’avenir et exige que l’on fasse de même, mais le passé nous emprisonne. Il est partout autour de nous, aussi vivant que nos regrets. Il prospère à l’intérieur de nous-mêmes. Parce que nous sommes les survivants, et que nous nous souvenons.

Les deux Mangemorts me tirent de mes réflexions. Ça ne me ressemble pas de faire autant dans le sentimentalisme d’habitude, mais la guerre nous change tous, je suppose. Lorsque le monde s’écroule autour de nous, tout nous semble soudain fragile et digne d’attention. Car susceptible de disparaitre, en une fraction de seconde…

On me conduit dans les étages, là où je sais que Voldemort et ses fidèles se sont réservés les plus belles pièces du château pour en faire leurs quartiers personnels. L’une de ces chambres doit appartenir à Drago Malefoy, je suppose… Encore une fois, il me parait étrange de songer à cet ancien camarade de classe devenu loyal meurtrier aujourd’hui. Que peut-il bien se passer dans la tête de Malefoy ? Je ne lui ai jamais prêté beaucoup d’attention au cours de notre scolarité, mais je me souviens du petit garçon blond de onze ans qui a partagé ses cours avec moi pendant toutes ces années. Et aujourd’hui, il a tué Hermione Granger…   

J’évite de penser à cela. Il est plus facile de s’en sortir dans l’après-guerre si l’on ne songe pas à toutes les horreurs qui s’y sont produites. Je n’arrive pas à arrêter de songer à Dean, pourtant… Dean fait-il partie des horreurs, ou en est-il une lui-même ? S’il est encore en vie, combien de temps avant que le couperet ne s’abatte sur sa tête ?

J’avale ma salive malgré moi. Les Mangemorts se sont arrêtés devant une porte sombre au troisième étage, un superbe battant de merisier massif qui doit cacher les anciens quartiers du professeur McGonagall. L’ancienne directrice des Gryffondors est morte, elle aussi… N’y pense pas, Seamus, n’y pense pas.

Les Mangemorts frappent à la porte sans un mot. Elle s’ouvre, et ils me laissent là, avec l’ordre d’entrer sans savoir ce qui m’attend derrière. J’avale ma salive, et j’avance puisque je n’ai pas le choix.

C’est Dean qui m’accueille. Je le reconnais à l’instant même où je passe le seuil : ce visage avenant, ces yeux rieurs, ce sourire malicieux qui en a trompé tant d’autres avant moi… L’espace d’un instant, je reste tellement abasourdi que je suis incapable de faire un pas de plus, alors Dean éclate de rire et me prend dans ses bras :

\- Seamus ! s’exclame-t-il en me pressant fort contre lui.

Il a refermé la porte d’un geste de sa baguette. Je remarque immédiatement le mince artefact de bois dans sa main, et les questions se bousculent dans mon esprit. Mais elles sont toutes englouties dans cet instant, dans le soulagement de le savoir en vie, l’incrédulité, et la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien. Il a gardé la même odeur : un mélange de miel et de romarin, aussi déconcertant qu’agréable. Il a un peu maigri peut-être, comme nous tous, mais il n’y a nulle fatigue sur son visage et il semble en parfaite santé. Seules quelques égratignures m’interpellent sur son visage et ses bras.

\- Dean, je finis par articuler, étouffé par son étreinte. Dean, comment est-ce que…

Il se recule pour mieux me dévisager, ignorant royalement ma question, tout au plaisir de me retrouver. Je sais ce qu’il doit penser. Moi, son jouet préféré…

\- Ça fait du bien de te retrouver, Finnighan, dit-il avec une légèreté qui renforce mon malaise.

Il est sincère, je n’en doute pas une seconde, mais c’est peut-être ce qui devrait m’inquiéter. Il ne fait pas bon être dans les faveurs de Dean Thomas. Pourtant, tandis que je le dévisage moi aussi, que je réalise sa présence, je me rends compte que mon cœur bat plus vite et que je suis incontestablement heureux de le savoir en vie.

\- J’ai eu peur que tu sois mort, je murmure malgré moi, profitant de son rare élan d’affection pour caresser sa joue. Je ne savais pas s’ils t’avaient tué ou pas, ils ne nous disaient plus rien…

\- J’aurais dû mourir hier matin, à l’aube, répond-il sans que cette nouvelle paraisse le troubler.

Je fronce les sourcils, incapable de comprendre :

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu ici, pourquoi t’ont-ils libéré ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu’ils t’ont rendu ta baguette ?

En guise de réponse, Dean ne laisse paraitre qu’un sourire, un sourire cruel et terrible. J’ai déjà vu ce sourire bien des fois sur son beau visage infernal, un sourire que personne dans notre entourage ne semblait pouvoir interpréter, mais qui annonçait bien des carnages… Je frissonne malgré moi. Deux minutes en présence de Dean, et mon sang brûle déjà comme celui d’une proie. Me revient brusquement en mémoire le souvenir de ce que nous avons fait, dans une salle de classe en ruines au beau milieu de la bataille de Poudlard… Tandis que mes camarades mouraient autour de moi, que leurs cadavres me contemplaient de leurs yeux vides, Dean me prenait contre le mur comme un vulgaire prostitué, et je me laissais faire, incapable de lutter… Le sentir en moi, j’en rêvais depuis des années. Je le fantasmais en moi-même sans oser me l’avouer. Je lui ai cédé, je lui cède toujours, et lorsque Dean approche ses lèvres des miennes à cet instant, je n’ai encore une fois pas le courage de lui résister.

C’est un baiser vif, chaud et brutal, comme lui seul sait les donner. Son odeur d’aromate m’envahit et me fait vibrer tout entier. J’ai la sensation enivrante de jouer avec le feu, de flirter avec le danger pour mieux me sentir en vie, et je me sens grisé. Peut-être est-ce cela que j’ai toujours adoré chez Dean… Son charisme fou, le magnétisme d’un prédateur attirant ses victimes sans méfiance par le charme, la grâce ou la ruse, l’élégance contenue dans ses gestes et ses manœuvres subtiles…

Alors que Dean m’embrasse, toutes mes questions s’évanouissent. Je redoute encore un piège et je me dégage pour regarder autour de moi, mais il me rassure :

\- Détends-toi, dit-il. Nous sommes seuls ici. Personne ne viendra nous faire du mal.

Il y a un lit au fond de la pièce, offert rien que pour nous. Ses tentures de velours vert me rappellent les légendaires tenues du professeur McGonagall. Mais je repousse cette pensée au fond de moi : Dean a uni sa langue à la mienne, et d’une pression du bassin, il m’entraine vers le lit.

Tout à coup, il n’y a plus de guerre, plus de Mangemorts, plus de Voldemort. Même Harry et Hermione n’existent plus. Il n’y a plus que Dean, cette tendresse que j’ai toujours désirée, et la bulle qui nous préserve du monde.

Dean défait rapidement ma chemise de pyjama et descend mon pantalon, tremblant d’une impatience fébrile. Je me rends compte que j’ose à peine le toucher. Chacune de ses caresses est une brûlure tandis qu’il retire lui-même son uniforme. Je contemple sa peau brune au goût de miel, le dessin délicat de ses muscles sous le duvet, l’indéniable aura de puissance qui se dégage de son corps… Je veux m’enrouler à lui, je veux me lier à lui tout entier. Lui m’observe comme si j’étais le met le plus raffiné au terme d’un repas particulièrement savoureux, et ce regard me fait rougir autant qu’il m’inquiète.

Je sais ce qui se cache au fond de Dean. Je sais que le désir et l’amour que j’éprouve pour lui ne sont qu’un jeu à ses yeux. Une raison de s’amuser, de se distraire. Un moyen facile de profiter de moi et de me manipuler par tous les moyens possibles. Mais cela m’est égal. A l’heure où je me sens durcir plus que dans ma vie toute entière, je n’ai qu’une envie, c’est que Dean fasse de moi sa chose, de toutes les façons les plus indécentes possibles.

Il a visiblement décidé de prendre son temps. Une douce torture, mais je renonce à me plaindre lorsque sa langue vient jouer entre mes cuisses. Cela convoque un souvenir douloureux en moi : ce jour où il m’avait fait jouir entre ses lèvres, juste pour que Ginny en soit le témoin… Juste pour la blesser elle à travers moi, comme si je n’étais qu’un vulgaire instrument… Mais peu importe. Ginny n’est plus là aujourd’hui. Ginny a été vendue à Voldemort par son propre père, et elle partage la couche de Drago Malefoy aujourd’hui. Moi, je suis tout à Dean…

Il me prend dans sa bouche jusqu’à me rendre fou, puis ses doigts humides de salive me pénètrent, en douceur, agiles et habiles. Je retiens ma respiration, désireux de tenir le plus longtemps possible, de tenir jusqu’à ce qu’il me prenne vraiment… Veut-il que je le supplie ? Dans ce cas, je le supplierai :

\- Viens, j’articule d’une voix rauque, ma main pressée dans ses cheveux crépus.

Il se redresse avec un sourire, retire ses doigts non sans me frustrer au passage. Lui aussi est excité à présent, je le vois. Une lueur animale flotte dans ses yeux noirs. Il se colle contre moi et me prend sans plus attendre, sa bouche capturant la mienne, aspirant mon hoquet de stupeur.

Je n’ai pas mal. Je me sens comblé, entier. Les va-et-vient de Dean ont l’ardeur des retrouvailles et du désespoir : lui aussi semble déverser tout son stress et sa frustration dans la vague qui nous emportent lui et moi. Je le ressens, plus profondément à chaque mouvement, je le sens en moi. Un frisson de plaisir me traverse à chaque fois que cette pensée revient dans mon esprit. Dean en moi, Dean en moi… Cela m’excite plus que de raison, et je m’accroche à lui pour lui rendre son baiser passionné.

Il sait se contrôler, je le vois à son regard qui se voile pour repousser la jouissance. Il attend que je vienne le premier. Il veut me fixer dans les yeux lorsque je lui cèderai… Mais j’ai déjà cédé, Dean, je t’ai déjà tout cédé… Sans plus attendre, je penche la tête en arrière et je lui offre ce qu’il désire : mon orgasme brusque, dans un cri, totalement abandonné. Le plaisir me terrasse tandis qu’il accélère ses mouvements pour jouir au fond de moi, marquant son territoire avec un sourire satisfait. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou un instant, reprenant son souffle. Je ne veux pas qu’il se retire. Je ne veux pas que ce moment cesse : je veux que Dean reste ainsi pour toujours, et que le monde disparaisse autour de nous…

Mais rapidement, il bascule sur le côté et me regarde longuement :

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas baisé, dit-il d’un air amusé. J’étais en manque.

Je lui adresse un sourire forcé. Je ne suis que sa chose et je le sais. Mais il tient à moi. D’une certaine façon, à sa manière tordue et malade, il tient à moi…

Je me redresse pour lui poser toutes les questions qu’il a voulu me faire oublier, mais sa respiration calme me dissuade : déjà, il s’est endormi, sans plus se préoccuper de moi.

**XXX**

C’est l’angoisse qui me réveille le lendemain matin, lorsque la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres s’insinue dans mes rêves :

\- Je vois que tu as récupéré ton jouet, dit-il, visiblement satisfait.

\- En effet, maître. Il est en parfait état, comme vous pouvez le voir.

\- Profites-en bien.

Je m’assois dans le lit, entièrement nu, pour trouver Voldemort en chair et en os en train de me contempler. Dean se tient torse nu, debout face à lui, et tous deux discutent comme de vieux amis.

\- J’ai une mission à te confier, reprend le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si tu es toujours désireux de faire tes preuves, je te propose de te faire la main sur une ancienne camarade à toi… Luna Lovegood.

Dean se tend à cet instant. Je peux le voir, et pire même, je le pressens : Dean a toujours ressenti pour Luna une animosité aussi palpable qu’inexpliquée… Mais pas pour moi. Je sais qu’il a peur d’elle. Il a peur d’elle, parce qu’elle est capable de le voir pour ce qu’il est vraiment…

\- Cette petite me résistait déjà lorsque nous lui avions mis la main dessus au Manoir Malefoy, poursuit Voldemort, inconscient du trouble de Dean. Pendant un moment, j’ai bien cru avoir réussi à la briser, mais elle nous a échappé. Depuis que je l’ai récupérée, j’ai tout essayé sur elle. Elle est un peu mon passe-temps, tu comprends ? Mais je n’ai pas réussi à l’atteindre. Elle s’est retirée en elle-même, elle ne réagit à rien… Un peu frustrant, comme distraction, tu comprends ?

Dean esquisse un sourire :

\- Elle est comme ça depuis que je l’ai violée dans le Manoir Malefoy, dit-il.

Je me fige d’horreur, mais Voldemort l’interroge aussitôt :

\- Tu l’as violée ?

\- Oui. Je n’ai jamais pu blairer cette petite garce. Alors je l’ai violée. Depuis des années, je cherchais la faille dans sa façade. J’ai fini par la trouver. Il se trouve que cette chère Luna se faisait abuser par son imbécile de père depuis l’enfance… J’ai pris soin de lui rappeler l’évènement, et puis je lui ai écarté les cuisses et je l’ai prise. Elle n’a plus rien dit après ça, pour autant que je sache. Désolé d’avoir cassé votre distraction.

Voldemort presse un doigt fin contre ses lèvres, en proie à une intense réflexion. Ses yeux ne quittent pas ceux de Dean. Enfin, il sourit :

\- Je donne cette fille en récompense à mes hommes depuis que Potter est mort, déclare-t-il. Je me la réserve de temps en temps, en espérant rompre son mutisme. Mais peut-être que si toi tu essayais, peut-être…

\- Elle est déjà brisée, je pense. Que voudriez-vous lui faire de plus ?

\- Elle n’est pas brisée, elle est ailleurs. Un moyen de protection aussi frustrant qu’efficace, je dois bien l’admettre. Je veux qu’elle revienne. Je veux que tu la fasses revenir pour pouvoir la faire souffrir : tu crois pouvoir faire ça, jeune scorpion ?

Sous mes yeux effarés, Dean sourit à son tour et acquiesce :

\- Je peux toujours essayer en tout cas. Ce sera amusant.

\- Parfait. Je te laisse. L’exécution m’attend. Rendors-toi quelques heures avant de rendre visite à notre amie commune…

\- Oui, maître.

Voldemort sort de la chambre. Dean reste seul avec moi, seul avec l’horrible vérité qu’il a avouée sans aucune gêne…

\- Quoi, ne me dis pas que ça te choque ? m’interpelle-t-il en voyant mon regard. Lovegood me tournait autour depuis trop longtemps, elle a parfaitement cherché ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils t’ont libéré ? j’articule, sans reconnaitre ma propre voix. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait pour que Voldemort t’accorde sa confiance comme ça ?

Dean soupire. De toute évidence, mes questions l’ennuient profondément.

\- Je lui ai fait comprendre que ce serait du gâchis de me mettre à mort, dit-il finalement. La veille de mon exécution, j’ai tué tout ce qui restait de mes compagnons de cellule.

Il se plante au bout du lit, un sourire provocateur sur ses traits angéliques :

\- A mains nues.

J’étouffe la panique qui nait au fond de ma gorge. Une boule m’étreint l’estomac, le cœur, la poitrine : un agglomérat de dégoût et de culpabilité qui voudrait me voir fondre en larmes et m’arracher la peau… Je songe à Dean cette nuit-là, je songe à sa passion, sa douceur, son odeur sur ma peau et son sexe en moi… Je songe à tout cela, et je voudrais mourir. Je me sens sale. Il semble suivre le cours de mes pensées, comme à son habitude :

\- Allons, ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, Seamus, murmure-t-il d’un air horriblement cajoleur. Ils allaient me tuer, qu’est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ? Je suis un survivant, tu le sais bien. J’ai fait ce que je devais faire pour survivre. Et pour te sauver, par la même occasion.

\- Tu veux dire que je fais partie du marché ? je réponds en manquant m’étouffer.

\- Evidemment. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu serais ici sinon ?

Il s’assied auprès de moi et caresse mes cheveux, comme on l’aurait fait d’un enfant lent et stupide :

\- Tu es à l’abri grâce à moi, dit-il, visiblement très content de lui. Tu vas rester ma petite chienne, comme tu l’as toujours été, pas vrai, Seamus ? Et tout à l’heure, j’irai rendre visite à Luna. Je la baiserai un peu, puisque c’est l’attraction du moment pour les puissants du coin, apparemment. Et ensuite, je reviendrai te voir, et on s’amusera toi et moi.

Dean voit-il l’horreur se peindre sur mon visage à cet instant ? Assurément, il la voit. C’est sans doute pour cela qu’il m’énonce toutes ces ignominies aussi crument. Il veut susciter ces émotions en moi… L’espace d’une seconde, la colère et le désespoir me possèdent si fort que je manque serrer mes doigts autour de sa gorge… Mais l’instant passe. Cela aussi, Dean le voit : je lui donne raison et cela le comble de bonheur.

S’appuyant sur mon torse, il me force à me rallonger et s’étend contre moi. Ses baisers descendent sur mon entrejambe pour réveiller le désir en moi, et encore une fois, je lui cède en pleurant. J’ai été stupide. Pendant une nuit, j’ai eu la rêverie de croire qu’il pourrait rester ainsi pour toujours, que la guerre avait pu apaiser ses appétits, qu’il pourrait se satisfaire de ma soumission et de mon corps, et rien d’autre…

Mais non. Dean a toujours été Dean. Maintenant que Voldemort a laissé libre cours à ses pulsions, peut-être sera-t-il davantage lui-même que dans toute sa vie entière. Et cela suscite en moi une terreur primitive…

Je jouis entre les lèvres du monstre, et je le regarde se rendormir, tandis que je suis incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il dort là auprès de moi, aussi paisiblement qu’un enfant. Une telle innocence sur le visage… En le contemplant ainsi, apaisé, serein, qui pourrait soupçonner l’abyme caché au fond de lui ? Tant de cruauté et de noirceur…

Tremblant de tout mon corps, sans parvenir à refreiner mes larmes, je songe à ce qu’il m’a avoué en l’espace de quelques minutes. Les meurtres dans sa cellule. Le viol de Luna, avant même que la guerre n’ait basculé. Son marché pour épargner sa vie et la mienne. Et sa volonté de recommencer, encore et encore, avec un plaisir manifeste…

« Ça ne peut plus durer, Seamus », murmure une petite voix au fond de mon esprit.

Cette voix que j’essaye d’étouffer depuis si longtemps. La voix de ma conscience.

« Ça ne peut plus durer. Tu te caches de la vérité depuis trop longtemps. Tu as vu ce qu’il est, tu le sais : si tu le laisses perdurer, alors tu seras complice de ses crimes. Chaque meurtre qu’il commettra sera aussi le tien. Chaque viol, chaque goutte de sang versé : ses victimes t’appartiennent à présent, elles sont déjà les tiennes depuis bien trop longtemps. Pense à Luna. Pense à ce qu’il a fait à Luna, et à ce que tu le laisses te faire à toi… Tu n’as donc aucune dignité ?! »

Je me redresse, incapable d’en endurer davantage. Dean dort toujours. A côté de lui, sa baguette repose à portée de main, accessible.

Je m’en empare. Elle semble soudain si lourde entre mes doigts… Mes tremblements s’accentuent, je suis incapable de la tenir droite. Ce n’est pas grave. Pour ce que j’ai à faire, pas besoin de perfection, pas besoin d’avoir la main sûre : il suffit d’une formule…

Dean se retourne dans son sommeil. Ses lèvres parfaites esquissent un sourire, ses traits s’illuminent sur un rêve inconnu. Je le regarde. Chaque seconde s’écoule avec une intensité douloureuse. Je peux littéralement sentir mon sang battre contre mon cou, le goût du sang envahit ma bouche, et chaque inspiration me semble aussi bruyante qu’un ouragan. Dean… Dean et le monstre tapi en lui, Dean que j’ai vu torturer de pauvres filles innocentes pendant tant d’années, Dean le sadique, le scorpion, le démon qui m’a pris au piège, qui s’est joué de moi depuis si longtemps… Mes larmes redoublent, brûlantes, lorsque je songe à tous les crimes odieux qu’il a commis. Pourtant, ce n’est pas cela qui me transperce le cœur à l’instant où je braque sa baguette sur lui. Je pleure, parce que je sais que je n’en aurai pas la force. J’en suis incapable. L’indignation hurle en moi, les voix des dizaines de personnes que Dean a fait souffrir se conjuguent dans mon esprit, mais j’en suis incapable. Je n’en ai tout simplement pas le courage. C’est la faiblesse qui domine en moi. La faiblesse d’un amour qui m’a tout pris, et qui me prendra bien plus encore…

Je baisse la baguette. Je la repose sur la table où je l’ai prise. Je me déteste tellement que je manque vomir au milieu du lit. Mais je me retiens. Dean s’agite dans son sommeil, inconscient du trouble qui a failli frapper au-dessus de sa tête. Ou en est-il conscient, peut-être ? Je suis fatigué de prendre part à ses petits jeux. Je m’allonge près de lui, abandonnant ma dignité, ma conscience, ma condition d’être humain. Dean est un prédateur, après tout. Lorsqu’il a planté ses griffes en vous, impossible de s’en défaire. On en vient même à souhaiter sa morsure…

Je l’accepte, cette morsure. Je ne peux pas vivre sans. Et s’il finit par se lasser un jour, eh bien je mourrai de la main de celui que j’ai adoré et détesté, aimé et haï, jusqu’à la toute fin.    


	6. La Reine Noire

Je flotte. Je ne sais pas exactement où je suis. Ça n’a pas d’importance. L’étrangeté me berce, mais l’étrangeté ne m’a jamais fait peur. Je la prends par la main comme une vieille amie, et je la laisse me guider dans le labyrinthe de mes rêves, de mes souvenirs, de mon esprit. Je croise des visages familiers, des odeurs, des sensations douces. J’habite mon monde. Je n’ai aucun besoin d’en sortir, il me convient. Il n’y a pas de peine, pas de solitude, dans mon monde. Il n’y a pas le regard des autres, ni la frontière qui me séparera à jamais d’eux. Non pas que j’en ai souffert : j’ai appris à vivre avec. Mais je préfère mon monde.

Quelque chose au fond de moi, pourtant, me dit que je devrais en sortir…

Cette errance, ce n’est pas tout à fait moi. Je ne me suis jamais repliée sur moi-même au point de ne plus jamais refaire surface. Je me suis toujours vue comme une fleur : épanouie, en constante expansion, ouverte pour goûter chaque jour un peu plus aux délices du Soleil. Sa chaleur me manque aujourd’hui…

Mais c’est l’hiver qui m’attend dans la vraie vie. Il s’est passé quelque chose, je ne sais plus quoi exactement… Quelque chose qui m’a poussée à me retrancher ici. Quelque chose qui me fait peur, que je ne veux plus rencontrer à nouveau…

« Reviens, Luna. »

Cette voix, je la connais. Je ne peux lui attribuer un visage ou un nom, mais seulement des odeurs. Des sentiments, des impressions. Le plus important, en somme. Cette voix sent la poussière des vieilles maisons, le thé anglais, la peur et l’hésitation, mais une extrême douceur… J’aime cette voix. Au fil des années, j’ai senti grandir l’affection qu’elle ressentait pour moi. Aujourd’hui, je voudrais ressentir cette affection en écho… C’est une chaleur tendre et diffuse qui s’insinue jusque dans mon univers clos. Elle pénètre mes frontières, irrigue mon âme à sec d’être restée trop longtemps seule dans le noir. Je ne m’en étais même pas rendue compte… Mais le monde me manque. La voix me manque, et celle que j’étais avant de ne devenir qu’une petite fille terrifiée, à l’abri dans son monde de conte de fées.

« Reviens, Luna, je t’en prie. »

La voix insiste. Quelque chose me dit qu’elle résonne en moi depuis longtemps déjà, sans que je ne puisse la saisir. Pourquoi est-ce que j’arrive à l’entendre aujourd’hui ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Qu’est-ce qui a changé, pour me rappeler ainsi à la réalité ?

Je regarde autour de moi, en moi. Je ne suis entourée que des choses que j’aime. Pourtant, l’urgence persiste, un instinct viscéral qui me pousse à chercher plus profondément encore, à me réveiller…

Je ne suis plus seule. J’aperçois une lumière à l’horizon de ma pensée. Une lumière qui est moi, sans l’être vraiment… Je décide de la suivre. Elle aussi elle est chaude, elle grandit. Elle fait partie de moi, et je ressens l’envie irrépressible de la protéger. Déjà les ténèbres cherchent à se refermer sur elle, elle se débat, s’agite, et toujours elle me tire vers la surface, là où tout nous sera hostile, à elle comme à moi, mais là où je pourrai la secourir, la sauver, l’aimer…

« Reviens, Luna. »

J’ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une pièce sombre et haute de plafond, dont les envolées gothiques accrochent le regard. Allongée dans un immense lit à baldaquin, je regarde droit devant moi, tout d’abord incapable de réaliser ce que je fais là… Une présence s’agite à mes côtés, frénétique :

\- Luna !

La voix. Je la reconnais. Je le reconnais enfin.

\- Neville…, j’articule lentement.

Je ne reconnais pas ma propre voix. Elle est basse, à peine un murmure, déchirée par des semaines de silence. Il me faut lutter pour retrouver le contrôle de mon corps et tourner la tête :

\- Luna ! répète Neville en serrant fébrilement mes mains dans les siennes, sans y croire. Tu es là ? Tu es vraiment là ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas où je suis.

Son regard s’assombrit aussitôt. Il jette un coup d’œil à la chambre, puis caresse mon visage :

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance pour l’instant, déclare-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Tu as mal, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je remarque alors pour la première fois que son visage est couvert d’ecchymoses. Ce n’est plus l’adolescent maladroit que j’ai connu dans les couloirs de Poudlard, celui dont je surprenais les regards émerveillés et l’adoration béate… Non, il a terriblement maigri depuis ce temps-là. Son nez arbore la courbure étrange d’un os cassé plusieurs fois, et son œil me regarde d’un profil injecté de sang.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? je demande. Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé, Neville ?

Il secoue la tête. Il semble soudain regretter mon éveil soudain, et les révélations qu’il doit apporter. Il ne me faut pas longtemps, pourtant, pour comprendre ce qui a dû se passer :

\- Harry est mort, je déclare calmement.

Neville redresse la tête vers moi. Il pleure à présent, je peux voir les larmes dévaler ses joues. Il ne se demande pas comment j’ai pu deviner. Il acquiesce simplement :

\- Nous avons perdu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Harry s’est livré dans les bois en échange de nos vies à tous… Voldemort l’a tué.

\- Non, pourquoi est-ce que nous aurions perdu ?

Neville me dévisage sans comprendre :

\- Parce que… Harry est mort, répète-t-il.

Je lis dans son regard à présent qu’il se demande si je suis tout à fait rétablie, si je comprends ce qu’il me dit. Mais c’est lui qui ne comprend pas :

\- Harry est mort, oui, je réponds. Pourquoi est-ce que cela signifierait que nous avons perdu ? Harry n’était pas le seul à se battre dans cette guerre.

Neville esquisse un pauvre sourire. Peut-être éprouve-t-il la sensation de me retrouver. Moi, Luna, avec mes pensées étranges et mes idées toujours en décalage avec le reste du monde… Je suis en décalage aujourd’hui, mais j’ai bien l’intention d’y remédier :

\- Où sommes-nous ? je demande à nouveau à Neville en exigeant une réponse.

\- Dans les anciens appartements de Dumbledore, répond-il du bout des lèvres.

\- De Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ?

\- Voldemort se les ai appropriés. Il dirige depuis Poudlard, désormais.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il nous garde ici ?

Neville soupire. Ce qu’il s’apprête à dire lui est visiblement difficile, aussi je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne et l’encourage d’un sourire.

\- Voldemort s’est aussi approprié… ta personne, dit-il au bout d’un long moment.

Il n’ajoute rien. Je n’ai pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Le souvenir de mon emprisonnement dans la cave du Manoir Malefoy me revient, et avec lui, le souvenir que j’ai cherché à fuir durant ces longues semaines au cœur de moi-même.

Voldemort m’a violée. Et plusieurs de ses sbires après lui. Mais ce n’est pas cela, pourtant, qui m’a détruite. Après des années de sévices aux mains de mon père, on ne pouvait pas m’atteindre aussi facilement. L’avantage d’un esprit rêveur, c’est qu’il peut échapper aux tourments purement matériels… Mais pas à tous. La personne qui m’a détruite ce jour-là, dans les entrailles du Manoir Malefoy, c’était un garçon fait prisonnier avec moi. Dean Thomas.

Tout mon corps se hérisse à cette seule pensée, et je manque de me perdre à nouveau, mais je résiste. La main de Neville dans la mienne me fournit une ancre à laquelle me raccrocher. Je suis revenue grâce à lui, et pour cette mystérieuse lumière que je n’ai pas encore trouvée. Je ne peux pas repartir sans l’avoir protégée…

Réprimant un frisson, j’effleure le visage de Neville :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? je demande d’une toute petite voix.

\- Rien de bien grave, élude-t-il. Ne t’inquiète pas. Ils m’ont permis de m’occuper de toi, et c’est tout ce qui compte. Je compte bien nous faire sortir d’ici un jour, fais-moi confiance.

\- Où sont les autres ?

A nouveau, il soupire. Il ne peut pas me regarder dans les yeux pour énoncer la liste des victimes :

\- Hermione est morte, dit-il. Tuée par Drago Malefoy. Cet enfoiré a épousé Ginny. C’est lui qui fait régner la loi chez les élèves, désormais.

\- Les cours ont repris ?

\- Oui, et quels cours… Ron, moi et plusieurs autres Sang-Purs traîtres à leur sang, nous sommes retenus en otage ici, pour faire pression sur nos familles. Dean est passé à l’ennemi. Il est… Il est passé te voir plusieurs fois, quand Voldemort l’y autorisait.

Cette fois, je ne peux dissimuler mon dégoût. Le visage de Neville se crispe de rage :

\- Ce salopard, si je pouvais remettre la main sur ma baguette…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils te laissent t’occuper de moi ? je demande, désireuse malgré moi de fuir le souvenir de Dean.

Neville hausse les épaules, désabusé et pitoyable :

\- J’obéis, répond-il. Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. Plus aucun de nous ne l’a. Ils font pression sur nos proches pour nous faire coopérer, et inversement. Il n’y a aucune échappatoire possible.

\- Mais tu espères encore nous faire échapper.

\- Je suis stupide, je sais.

Son sourire me fait mal à cet instant. Je voudrais le rassurer, lui dire que non, il n’est pas stupide, qu’il a l’étoffe d’un héros au fond de lui. Doucement, je me penche pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

C’est alors que je la sens. La lumière. Elle m’habite, autant que mon sang, mes os, elle fait partie de moi corps et âme. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, j’observe mon corps, et je ne suis pas surprise par ce que je vois.

Neville suit mon regard. La peur le déchire, je le vois. Mais il n’y a aucune peur à avoir. Ma main caresse doucement le relief de mon ventre rebondi, et je suis apaisée.

\- Luna, je…, commence Neville, mais je l’arrête d’un geste.

Je suis tout à la découverte de ce nouveau monde qui m’a tirée du sommeil. Une nouvelle vie. Une lumière pure, innocente, qui ne demande qu’à être nourrie.

\- Voldemort est convaincu que tu portes son héritier, articule Neville comme si chaque mot le torturait. Personne d’autre n’est au courant. Il a interdit qu’on te rende visite depuis, sauf moi, pour prendre soin de toi.

\- Et Dean ?

\- Dean ne vient plus non plus.

Ma résolution se cristallise dans mon esprit. Brusquement, j’entrevois l’issue de cette guerre, aussi clairement que le monde de fantasmes où je me suis réfugiée pendant tout ce temps.

\- Luna ?

Neville a peur de ma réaction, mais je le rassure. Il n’a pas l’air convaincu :

\- Je n’ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour toi, murmure-t-il. Et ce bébé…

\- Ce bébé va tous nous sauver, Neville.

Il ne comprend pas. Ce n’est pas grave. Prenant appui sur mes bras, je convoque mes muscles atrophiés pour me relever. Mes jambes tremblent, mais elles me portent.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te lever…

Je porte une longue robe de soie noire, très élégante, qui souligne l’éclat d’ivoire de ma peau et de mes cheveux. Mes mèches ont été coupées et rassemblées en tresses à l’arrière de ma tête. Visiblement, Voldemort tient à l’apparence de sa reine…

\- Il n’a pas interdit que je sorte, pas vrai ?

Neville ne s’interpose pas. Il me regarde, bouche bée, comme une prêtresse détenant quelque obscure vérité qui pourra tous les sauver. Je suppose qu’après la mort d’Harry, le monde est en mal de prophètes… Cela ne me dérange pas d’en incarner un. J’ouvre la porte de la chambre et je m’avance en pleine lumière.

Ce doit être le début de la soirée. Les couloirs sont déserts, mais la Grande Salle bruisse d’une agitation silencieuse : celle d’une foule rassemblée entre quatre murs, mais trop terrifiée pour parler. Personne ne s’interpose lorsque je franchis les portes de la Grande Salle. Les élèves assis au début des bancs sont les premiers à me voir : immédiatement, ils me reconnaissent, et la rumeur se propage tandis que mon ventre naissant saute aux yeux de tous…

Voldemort trône à l’ancienne place d’Albus Dumbledore. Ses yeux de serpent se fixent sur moi, et je soutiens son regard. Je ne le crains pas. Je ne l’ai jamais craint, ni lui ni aucun de ses sbires, et c’est sans doute cela qui l’énerve et le séduit autant chez moi. Sans doute a-t-il cherché un moyen de m’atteindre en envoyant Dean me visiter pendant que je me retirais en moi-même… Mais cela n’a pas eu le résultat escompté. Le résultat, aujourd’hui, c’est cette nouvelle vie que je brandis tel un trophée, et qui me protège de la pire des horreurs.

Dean Thomas s’est levé devant moi. Assis à la table des Gryffondors, il est évident à la façon dont les autres le regardent qu’il n’a rien d’un élève. Il s’avance, et je peux voir la peur par-delà le sourire torve qu’il me lance.

Oui, Dean. Bravo à toi, tu as su lire en moi et me blesser, plus profondément que personne ne l’avait jamais fait. Oui, j’ai peur de toi, depuis toujours, j’ai ressenti cet abyme en toi… Mais toi aussi, tu as peur. Nous sommes pareils, en un sens : nous ne craignons pas Voldemort, mais nous nous craignons l’un l’autre… Et la véritable issue de cette guerre sera déterminée par toi et moi. Lequel de nous deux saura briser l’armure de l’autre. Le décortiquer, l’exposer en pleine lumière…

\- Luna Lovegood, murmure Dean de sa voix faussement chaleureuse. On est réveillée ?

\- On ne peut plus réveillée.

\- J’espère que tu aimes ta nouvelle silhouette.

\- C’est gentil à toi de t’en inquiéter.

Dean m’affronte de ses yeux noir ébène, sans flancher. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsqu’il s’approche pour me murmurer à l’oreille :

\- J’ai hâte de voir ce que ça fera de te prendre quand ce sale chiard aura déchiré ta petite chatte.  

Ce à quoi je réponds simplement :

\- Ce sale chiard causera ta perte.

Et, dans les yeux de Dean, je peux lire qu’il sait, qu’il sent, que la menace est réelle.


	7. La Chute de la Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> Je sais qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'attente et je m'en excuse. L'été est riche en projets pour moi ^^
> 
> Promis, je vais essayer de me motiver pour accélérer le rythme de publication ;)
> 
> En attendant, bonne lecture !
> 
> Nat'

C’est étrange, la facilité avec laquelle je retrouve le chemin de la tour d’astronomie. La saison n’est pas la même, mais je pourrais me croire revenue plus d’un an en arrière. Lorsque j’étais encore en septième année à Poudlard, qu’Harry s’était séparé de moi pour s’éprendre de cette gourde de Ginny Weasley, et que j’envisageais de me jeter dans le vide, du haut de cette fameuse tour…

Les choses n’ont pas tellement changé aujourd’hui. Si ce n’est qu’Harry est mort.

Avec un soupir, je gravis les dernières marches et contemple le paysage magnifique en contrebas. Je n’avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à la vue jusqu’à présent. Mais je suppose que lorsque l’on s’apprête à quitter quelque chose pour la dernière fois, on veut en accrocher chaque détail… A quoi cela me servira-t-il ? Je ne veux rien emporter de cette vie avec moi. A part Harry…

Des larmes familières perlent à mes yeux. Pleurer, c’est donc tout ce à quoi je suis bonne. Pleurer Cédric, pleurer Harry. Pleurer un homme qui ne m’aimait plus, et ne m’aurait sans doute jamais aimée davantage s’il était resté en vie. Pleurer sur tous ces futurs possibles qui ont disparu, et qui ne pourront jamais renaître. Il n’y aura pas de futur pour Cho Chang.

Laissant libre cours à mes larmes, j’enjambe le petit muret de la tour d’astronomie et laisse mes jambes pendre dans le vide. Il y a quelque chose d’hypnotisant dans cet abyme qui m’aspire. Quelque chose de terrifiant, également. Je n’ose pas imaginer dans quel état je serai si jamais je saute en bas du château, là, sur ces rochers épars qui flanquent les contreforts des murailles. Moi qui ai toujours eu la réputation d’être une beauté à Poudlard, quelle triste conclusion… Mais je ne vois pas de meilleur moyen de mettre fin à mes jours. Le poison est douloureux, et inaccessible depuis que les Mangemorts ont la mainmise sur le château. J’ai déjà trop souffert dans mon âme pour supporter de souffrir à nouveau dans ma chair. Hors de question de m’ouvrir les veines, de me pendre. Que reste-t-il alors ? Provoquer l’un de ces imbéciles de Mangemorts pour qu’il me tue ? Voldemort lui-même ? Non, certainement pas. Ils me gardent ici parce que j’étais une proche de l’Elue, ce qui fait de moi un otage précieux. Ils ne me tueront pas. Et même s’ils le faisaient, je ne veux pas mourir aux mains d’un monstre ennemi. J’aurais dû mourir de ta main, Harry. Entourée de tes bras, de ton amour, un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et un regard aimant pour me contempler…

En un sens, je crois que tu m’as tuée il y a longtemps. Tu m’as tuée ce jour où tu as rompu avec moi à cause de mon amitié envers Marietta. Tu m’as tuée lorsque tu as commencé à regarder cette pute de Ginny Weasley, et lorsque tu es sorti avec elle. T’imaginer avec elle, dans ces instants-là, était la pire des tortures… Le cri qu’elle a poussé lorsqu’elle a reconnu ton corps…

Ce cri, j’ai poussé le même, Harry. Mais dans mon cœur. J’ai toujours eu du mal à exprimer mes émotions. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensent, je ne suis pas de ces princesses divas qui éclatent en sanglots au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Non, je t’ai pleuré, dans le secret de mon âme, et je me suis perdue un peu plus chaque seconde depuis que tu es parti.

C’est pourquoi je me retrouve à nouveau en haut de cette tour aujourd’hui. Je m’y serais rendue plus tôt s’il ne m’avait pas fallu si longtemps pour repérer une faille dans la ronde des Mangemorts. Cette nuit, j’ai pris tous les risques pour me rendre ici, mais les risques n’importent plus pour moi. J’en ai plus qu’assez de servir de moyen de pression, prisonnière dans ce château qui ne m’aura apporté que des malheurs. J’en ai plus qu’assez d’être seule, sans amour, sans famille, sans amis, entourée d’ennemis et d’anciens camarades qui ne voient en moi qu’une fille transparente et insipide, le vieil amour d’un héros déchu. J’en ai plus qu’assez de tout ce que j’incarne. Le monde entier me regarde comme si je n’étais déjà plus qu’un souvenir. « La première petite amie d’Harry Potter », se disent-ils. Les restes fantomatiques d’une époque qui n’a plus lieu d’être. D’un garçon qui avait déjà cessé de m’aimer avant que ce cauchemar ne commence.

Le cœur déchiré à présent, je presse compulsivement mes mains contre ma poitrine. Je n’étais pas née pour n’être qu’un second rôle, dans cette vie. Je n’étais pas née pour que l’on me délaisse, me méprise, m’abandonne. Je devais être la dulcinée, et non la veuve délaissée. Je devais être la reine. Je devais être _ta_ reine, Harry.

Le regard dans le vide, je m’y perds. Je suis tellement fatiguée de ressasser encore et encore ces mêmes pensées. De ne vivre que dans le passé, dans mes regrets, et dans tout ce que je n’aurai jamais. Parfois, j’en viens à me haïr moi-même pour ma faiblesse. Alors, je regarde vers l’avenir, et je comprends mieux… Comment pourrais-je vouloir d’un tel avenir, avec ce que le présent me réserve déjà ? Que me reste-t-il aujourd’hui ? Plus rien ne me retient. Certains diront sans doute que je me pose encore en victime, et peut-être auront-ils raison. Mais à ce stade, je n’en ai plus rien à foutre. Je les emmerde tous. Essayez de ne pas avoir l’air d’une victime avec la vie que j’ai eue. La vie fait de nous tous des victimes.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je m’apprête à disparaitre dans cette froide nuit d’hiver, mais un bruit de pas dans les escaliers me retient :

\- Cho ? fait une voix féminine.

Je me retourne. La vie n’aurait pu me jouer de tour plus cruel. C’est Ginny Weasley.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? s’exclame la Messaline de Poudlard sans oser s’approcher de moi.

Sans doute a-t-elle rem              arqué mes jambes dépasser du parapet. Parfait. Ça ne pouvait pas être mieux, vraiment. Même mes derniers instants, il aura fallu que cette garce me les gâche. Comment suis-je censée quitter ce monde sous les yeux de ma pire ennemie ? Celle que j’ai enviée, méprisée, honnie, au point que mon estomac se serre à la seule mention d’elle ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je réponds en détournant le regard.

Je déteste l’accent de désespoir dans ma voix. Elle ne va pas me lâcher, évidemment :

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu sortir en pleine nuit ? me demande-t-elle en se rapprochant subrepticement.

\- Et toi ? je lui rétorque, narquoise.

Elle hausse les épaules :

\- Ils ne me surveillent pas. Ils n’en ont pas besoin : ils me tiennent et ils le savent. Si je tente de m’échapper, ils tueront toute ma famille.

Je reste silencieuse. Même devant le constat terrible de la situation qui est la sienne, elle semble animée d’une sérénité inébranlable. Il émane d’elle une force silencieuse, un calme magnétique, grave, posé, qui me fait la détester plus que jamais, car aujourd’hui, Ginny Weasley apparait bel et bien comme l’héroïne de l’histoire. La reine, la jeune fille courageuse qui reste digne même dans la défaite, qui n’a pas courbé l’échine face aux malheurs du monde. Harry est mort, bordel de merde ! Comment peut-elle tenir encore sur ses jambes ?

\- Cho…, articule Ginny doucement. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

\- Laisse-moi seule, s’il-te-plait !

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Pas maintenant que je t’ai trouvée comme ça.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu peux bien en avoir à foutre de moi ?! Laisse-moi crever comme tous les autres et fous-moi la paix !

Ma réplique lui fait l’effet d’une baffe. Pourtant, elle ne recule pas :

\- Cho, murmure-t-elle comme si j’étais trop stupide pour la comprendre. Tout n’est pas encore perdu. Nous avons des alliés entre ces murs. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Je ricane :

\- Quel espoir ? Quels alliés ? Et même si nous triomphions par miracle demain, pour quoi est-ce que je vivrais ? Qu’est-ce qu’il me reste, à moi ? Tu m’as tout pris !

Cette fois, Ginny n’ose pas répondre. Elle reste en retrait, les lèvres closes, se demandant sans doute si elle doit m’insulter ou battre en retraite. Pour moi, il est trop tard : les émotions me submergent et franchissent mes lèvres :

\- Il aurait dû être à moi, je sanglote sans parvenir à me retenir. Je l’aimais, il m’aimait, il m’avait choisie, il aurait dû rester avec moi !

\- Cho…

\- Non ! Ne m’approche pas, salope !

A nouveau, Ginny se fige comme si je l’avais giflée. Je la dévisage, avec ses grands yeux de biche, ses cheveux incandescents, sa silhouette parfaite, ses jambes interminables et sa poitrine de sirène. Elle transpire tellement la luxure par tous les pores de sa peau que cela en devient vulgaire. Je l’ai toujours trouvée ainsi : vulgaire, scandaleuse, un gouffre destiné à attirer toutes les queues de cette Terre. Pendant un temps, d’ailleurs, c’était ce qu’elle faisait. Jusqu’à ce qu’Harry se fasse lui aussi prendre au piège :

\- Regarde-toi, je lui lance. Il t’a suffi de tortiller du cul une ou deux fois pour qu’il te tombe dans les bras, pas vrai ? Comme si tu n’avais pas déjà le monde entier à tes pieds ! Non, il te fallait l’Elu. Il fallait absolument que ce soit lui, pas vrai ?

Lentement, Ginny secoue la tête :

\- Cho, je… J’ai toujours été amoureuse d’Harry.

\- C’est pour ça que tu as couru tous les plumards de Poudlard ?

\- Je n’ai pas à me justifier devant toi.

A nouveau, je ricane :

\- Non, bien sûr… Je l’aimais, et tu me l’as volé.

Quelques secondes s’écoulent. A peine une poignée. Après quoi, Ginny vient s’asseoir à côté de moi sur le parapet :

\- Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi, dit-elle très calmement.

Son ton paternaliste me met aussitôt en rage, mais elle poursuit avec une détermination ferme :

\- Nous avons toutes les deux aimé le même homme, et nous le pleurons aujourd’hui. Chacune à notre façon, mais l’issue reste la même. Il ne reviendra pas, Cho.

Doucement, elle tend la main pour prendre la mienne :

\- Il y a encore une vie après Harry. Tu restes une personne à part entière, indépendante de lui. Tu peux encore construire ton avenir.

Emue malgré toi, je baisse la tête. Les mots de cette garce me touchent malgré moi et me font si mal que j’enfonce mes ongles dans mes paumes jusqu’au sang :

\- Luna m’a dit la même chose, je réponds d’une voix basse.

\- Luna ?

\- Oui, Luna.

Me retirant en moi-même, je songe à cette fameuse nuit, des mois plus tôt, lorsque Luna m’avait trouvée ici même, juste avant que je ne saute, et qu’elle m’avait convaincue de rester… Nous avions partagé quelque chose, cette nuit-là. Quelques baisers, quelques caresses, et le sentiment que cela valait encore la peine de vivre. Qu’en penserait Luna aujourd’hui ? Comme tout le monde, je sais très bien ce qui lui est arrivé. M’aurait-elle conseillé le même choix, si elle avait su ce qui lui était destiné ? Désire-t-elle toujours vivre, aujourd’hui ?

\- Luna vient de reprendre ses esprits, me dit Ginny comme en écho à mes pensées. C’est une de nos alliés. Elle a un plan pour défaire Voldemort.

\- Un plan ? Quel plan ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore. La réussite dépend du secret. Mais cela signifie que tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, Cho. Très bientôt, ce cauchemar sera fini.

Je lui retourne un regard vide :

\- Et qu’est-ce qui restera ensuite ? Nous règnerons sur des cendres ? Nous deviendrons les meilleures amies du monde, toi et moi ?

\- Je n’y ai jamais été opposée, rétorque-t-elle posément. Tu partages sûrement plein de souvenirs que j’ignore sur Harry. Je pourrais le retrouver un peu à travers toi, comme tu le retrouverais à travers moi.

Eperdue, je fuis son regard en affrontant la nuit sans rien dire. Il me vient à l’esprit que l’univers est décidément bien farceur. Il m’envoie toujours un ange gardien pour me sauver au dernier moment, comme s’il importait que je survive pour assister à tout ceci. Et pourtant, jamais rien de bien ne m’arrive…

Combattant une nouvelle montée de larmes, je réalise que c’est la colère qui m’anime. Je me sens si impuissante depuis tellement longtemps… Je suis fatiguée de n’être qu’un jouet du destin. Me tournant vers Ginny, je lui adresse pour la première fois un léger sourire :

\- Désolée, j’articule. Mais je connais un meilleur moyen de le retrouver.

Alors, sans plus aucune hésitation, je prends appui sur le parapet et je me jette dans le vide.   


	8. Petit Roque

Il fait nuit et la Grande Salle est silencieuse. Difficile de croire que des centaines de personnes y sont rassemblées pour dîner, plus dociles et disciplinées qu’une armée. C’était ce que nous étions pourtant, autrefois. Une armée. Une armée d’enfants.

Aujourd’hui, je regarde mes camarades le visage baissé sur leur assiette, tout autour de moi, et je ne sais plus si je dois voir des soldats, des enfants, des vaincus ou des lâches. Sans doute un peu de tout cela. La défaite nous a volé notre courage. Notre volonté d’être libre. La force de nous battre. A quoi bon se battre quand il n’y a plus d’espoir ? Même si nous triomphions demain, la plupart d’entre nous auront tellement perdu que nous n’aurions rien à retrouver à l’issu de ces souffrances. Non, pour beaucoup, cette défaite a tout simplement signifié la fin de la guerre. La fin de la guerre, enfin. Peut-être le collier de la soumission n’est-il pas si lourd à porter, après tout.

Morte de rage, je serre les poings en priant pour que l’on ne me remarque pas. Je cherche dans la foule un regard ami, quelqu’un qui partagerait mon désarroi et ma haine, mais je ne trouve rien. Dean Thomas, cette ordure de traître, trône à la table des Gryffondors à quelques mètres de moi. C’est lui le plus dangereux, ça ne fait aucun doute. S’il me surprend en train de le regarder, ne serait-ce que d’une façon qui ne lui convient pas, il se fera un plaisir de me châtier de la manière la plus inventive qui soit, en conviant les sbires de Voldemort à participer au spectacle. C’est déjà arrivé. Je fais tout pour ne pas m’en souvenir, mais c’est déjà arrivé. Et cela se reproduira encore si je ne détourne pas vite les yeux.

A côté de lui se trouve Seamus Finnigan. Un gentil garçon, du moins je le croyais autrefois. Je croyais que nous étions amis, peut-être. Aujourd’hui, Seamus siège à la table du démon, et il lui verse son vin. A aucun moment son visage ne se lève pour observer le monde autour de lui. A aucun moment il ne contemple les crimes dont se rend coupable son amant et par le biais desquels, il se rend coupable lui aussi. Seamus a bien appris sa leçon, comme nous tous. Ne rien voir. Faire comme si de rien n’était. Ne pas réagir. Est-ce si confortable de porter des œillères en toutes circonstances ? Est-ce donc le seul moyen que nous tous, nous ayons trouvé pour repousser le malheur qui s’est insinué dans nos vies ? Parfois, je me dis que notre monde aurait aussi bien pu périr d’indifférence.

Je secoue la tête. Ginny Weasley surprend mon regard et m’adresse un imperceptible froncement de sourcils. Pauvre Ginny, je la plains… Mariée de force à Drago Malefoy, premier lieutenant de Voldemort, au lendemain de la mort d’Harry. Et Harry…

Toi aussi, tu étais mon ami, Harry. Nous n’avons jamais été vraiment proches, mais j’ai eu un béguin d’adolescente pour toi, à l’époque, lorsque je pouvais encore rire et m’amuser en toute insouciance, sans craindre les conséquences de mes actes. Nous étions même allés au bal de Noël ensemble. Pas franchement une réussite, tu te souviens ?

Voilà que je me mets à te parler comme si tu étais encore là, mais j’ai l’impression que tu es la seule personne qui puisse encore me comprendre. Que penserais-tu de tout ceci, Harry ? Serais-tu satisfait de la façon dont nous honorons ta mort ? Et la mort d’Hermione. De McGonagall. De Fred. De Remus Lupin. La mort de Lavande…

Elle aussi, elle est morte, lors de l’ultime conflit qui nous a opposés au pire de ce que l’humanité renferme sur Terre. Lavande, qui avait toujours savouré la vie jusqu’au cœur, a donné tout ce qu’elle avait dans ce dernier affrontement, elle a donné à tel point qu’elle en est morte. Comme toi, Harry. Comme tous ceux qui sont morts au cours de ce conflit. Au nom de quoi ceux qui restent sont-ils encore en vie ? Si nous avons perdu, pourquoi reste-t-il encore des survivants de notre côté ?

C’est une chose que je ne comprends. Une chose qui me laisse éblouie de colère la nuit, incapable de dormir, dévastée par l’injustice, l’impuissance, et la perte de Lavande.

Lavande était l’amour de ma vie. Mon étoile dans la nuit. Elle a appris à la timide Parvati Patil à s’ouvrir et à s’accepter telle qu’elle était. Elle lui a appris que l’amour, l’amour sous toutes ses formes, n’était pas un mal. Que ce n’était pas une chose à craindre, mais à embrasser. Aimer la vie, aimer Lavande, aimer à en crever. Lavande était un être de passion, et elle est morte pour ses passions. Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours en vie ?

A mes yeux, chaque inspiration que tous ces lâches prennent au milieu de la Grande Salle est une offense. Nous n’aurions jamais dû nous laisser prendre vivants. Quitte à perdre la guerre, nous aurions dû tous la laisser nous emporter avec elle. Cela aurait mieux valu que ce simulacre d’existence que nous entretenons aujourd’hui… Pas vrai ?

Je regarde Seamus, Ginny, tous mes camarades qui courbent la tête pour survivre, obsédés par le fait de rester en vie, même s’ils ne savent plus pourquoi. C’est absurde. Comme tout le reste de cette guerre, c’est complètement absurde. Je préfère périr en combattant les ennemis de Lavande plutôt que rester une seconde de plus à faire la chienne pour ces monstres.

Ecœurée, je fixe mon assiette sans trouver la force de manger. La nuit dernière, Cho Chang a dû avoir à peu près la même idée que moi, car elle s’est donné la mort en se jetant du haut de la tour d’astronomie. La nouvelle nous a été annoncée ce matin, au petit déjeuner, par Drago Malefoy en personne. Un léger frisson a secoué les rangs, mais guère plus. Cho n’était pas très appréciée parmi les anciens de Poudlard. Pourtant, moi, je me suis souvenue de notre temps à l’AD. De toutes ces séances clandestines où Cho, comme les autres, s’est efforcée de surmonter sa crainte et de devenir une guerrière, pour notre bien à tous. Cho s’est battue à nos côtés lorsque l’heure est venue. Elle n’était plus à Poudlard depuis deux ans au moment de la dernière bataille, et pourtant, elle a répondu à l’appel qui nous a tous convoqués. Elle a eu la malchance de survivre, comme moi. Alors, elle est partie rejoindre son bien-aimé…

Cho, où que tu sois, sache qu’au moins une personne aura eu une pensée pour toi. Je n’ai pas la prétention de connaitre les tourments qui habitaient ton âme. Mais sache qu’au moins, je sais ce que cela fait de vivre avec un trou béant au creux de la poitrine. C’est insupportable. Moi aussi, je compte bien y remédier rapidement. Le seul reproche que je puisse te faire, c’est de n’avoir pas essayé d’emporter l’un de ces fils de pute avec toi…

Peut-être que là a toujours résidé ton problème, Cho. Cette guerre a toujours été trop personnelle pour toi. D’abord avec la mort de Cédric, ensuite avec Harry. Tu ne te battais pas pour tes idéaux, ni pour être libre, tu te battais pour Harry. Et lorsqu’Harry est mort, tu as perdu ta raison de vivre…

Je ne te blâme pas. Nous nous sommes tous battus pour ceux que nous aimions. Mais moi, je suis incapable de laisser les meurtriers de Lavande impunis. Je trancherais moi-même la gorge de Fenrir Greyback si Voldemort ne l’avait pas envoyé terroriser la population de Londres. A défaut d’un meilleur coupable pour ma grande évasion, j’ai donc choisi Drago Malefoy.

C’est à cause de lui que tout a commencé. C’est lui qui a laissé entrer les Mangemorts dans le château durant notre sixième année, précipitant ainsi la mort de Dumbledore et la chute de Poudlard. Sans lui, peut-être que rien de tout ceci n’aurait été possible. Il était le ver dans la pomme, le pion infiltré entre nos murs. Sans lui, Lavande serait encore en vie.

Dès que le signal est donné, nous nous levons tous de table. Calmement, nous formons les rangs pour rentrer à nos dortoirs. L’après-guerre a donné à nos comportements une discipline militaire. Pas un seul de mes camarades ne croise mon regard : tous, nous regardons droit devant nous, conscient du poids de la surveillance sur nos épaules. Peut-être est-ce cela la pire chose que Voldemort nous ait dérobée, finalement. Notre amitié. Notre capacité à créer des liens, à nous préoccuper d’autre chose que de nous-même, de notre survie. Je pars vers la mort aujourd’hui, et je serai seule.

Mais plus pour longtemps. Lavande, je vais te rejoindre. J’essaye de me persuader que tu peux me voir de là où tu es, mais la laideur de la mort a quelque peu entamé mes conceptions sur le sujet. Ce n’est pas grave. Si tu as disparu, alors je disparaitrai aussi. Plus rien ne comptera. Nous nous serons aimées un jour sur cette Terre, et nous serons oubliées. Mais au moins, j’aurais été heureuse.

A la jonction entre le palier du deuxième étage et la tour de Gryffondor, il y a un petit corridor plongé dans les ombres, que l’on n’emprunte que pour accéder à une réserve de bois stockée tout au fond. C’est à cet instant là que je fausse compagnie au groupe. La file est trop étroite pour permettre à un Mangemort de se poster à cet endroit. Et mes camarades, je le sais, me souhaiteront bonne chance dans le secret de leur cœur ou s’empresseront de ne pas me voir. Je disparais dans le soupirail et me cache au milieu du tas de bois.

De loin me parviennent les pas des Gryffondors tandis qu’ils atteignent la tour. Puis quelques cavalcades rapides : les Mangemorts de service qui redescendent, entamant leurs interminables rondes dans le château. Je sais exactement où trouver Malefoy. Cela fait des semaines que je planifie mon coup, attendant de maitriser ses moindres mouvements avant de passer à l’action. Aujourd’hui, Malefoy patrouille du côté des cachots. Ils sont vides maintenant que tous les Nés-Moldus ont été assassinés. D’après les rumeurs qui courent, on n’a toujours pas nettoyé le sang du massacre causé par Dean…

Saisie d’un brusque frisson, je me recroqueville dans le noir. Dean aurait pu être ma victime, mais j’ai trop peur de lui. Malgré mon désir de mourir, mon estomac se tord d’horreur à l’idée d’affronter ses yeux comme ultime vision. Si je parvenais à le tuer, je sais que cela serait au terme d’une lutte acharnée, et il serait plus probable qu’il me maitrise avant que je ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit… Alors, il s’en donnerait à cœur joie avec moi. Et il me garderait en vie, tout du long.

Non. Dean n’est pas une option. Avalant ma salive, je sors de ma cachette et je m’aventure dans les escaliers qui mènent aux cachots. J’ai pour seule arme le couteau dérobé au cours du dîner. Mais une seule pensée pour Lavande me rappelle à quel point elle pouvait se montrer farouche, et je sens le courage bouillonner dans mes os.

Je croise quelques Mangemorts au cours de mon expédition. Aucun ne m’aperçoit : telle une souris, je me fonds dans les recoins du château. Lorsqu’enfin, j’atteins l’entrée des cachots, je m’arrête quelques secondes le temps de guetter le pas de Malefoy non loin de moi. Je l’entends. Pourquoi fait-il sa ronde ici, au plus noir des entrailles du château, là où personne n’aurait l’espoir de trouver une issue, je n’en sais rien. Le jeune bras droit du mage noir aurait-il besoin d’introspection, lui aussi ? Grand bien lui fasse. Je vais enfin lui accorder ce qu’il mérite.

Jetant un coup d’œil hors de ma cachette, je raffermis ma prise sur le couteau. Une arme de Moldu. Une arme de sang. Je me demande : quel effet cela fait de sentir une lame pénétrer la chair d’un autre être humain ? Est-ce que cela demande beaucoup d’effort ? Est-ce que j’en aurai la force ? Est-ce qu’il y aura beaucoup de sang ? Est-ce que ce sera sale, est-ce que ce sera terrifiant ? Est-ce que je serai capable d’aller jusqu’au bout ?

Dean Thomas a tué presque dix personnes dans sa cellule ici. Il n’avait même pas d’arme sur lui. Suis-je donc de la même trempe que lui ?

Cet instant d’hésitation me paralyse, et me coupe l’effet de surprise. Soudain, Malefoy se retourne au bout du couloir et m’aperçoit. Mon destin est scellé : je me rue sur lui, je fonds en hurlant, sans me soucier qu’on m’entende, en ne pensant plus qu’à une chose : Lavande, Lavande, Lavande, et à quel point j’ai eu mal de la perdre et à quel point j’en veux au monde entier.

C’est perdu d’avance, je le sais avant même d’attaquer. J’aurais pu tuer Malefoy tant qu’il était sans méfiance, mais désormais il me fait face, et c’est un homme de plus de deux têtes de plus que moi. Je n’en ai rien à faire. Je vais griffer, hurler et mordre, je vais le déchirer jusqu’au sang, je vais m’abattre sur lui telle une furie si puissante qu’il n’aura d’autre choix que de me tuer avant que je ne le dévore.

Nos corps se percutent, il n’a même pas le temps de dégainer sa baguette sous le choc. Nous roulons à terre sur le sol dur, la frénésie me rend folle, et je le frappe, je le frappe et le frappe encore, je l’agonie d’injures à la hauteur du désespoir qui m’échappe enfin…

Pourtant, la réalité finit quand même par triompher de moi. Bravant ma fureur, Malefoy immobilise une main derrière mon dos et finit par rouler sur moi. Malgré la stupeur blême qui macule son visage, il reste calme, essoufflé mais ferme tandis qu’il pèse de tout son poids pour m’empêcher de bouger :

\- Parvati, articule-t-il entre ses dents serrées, Parvati… Calme-toi… Arrête…

Effondrée, je comprends que j’ai perdu. La folie me submerge :

\- Traitre ! je hurle du plus profond de moi-même. Sale meurtrier ! Elle est morte à cause de toi, ils sont tous morts ! Traitre ! Elle n’avait que dix-sept ans !

Il me dévisage, sans rien dire, abasourdi et troublé. J’attends à tout moment qu’il me frappe, qu’il appelle ses collègues et sonne enfin le glas de mon existence. Je ne suis pas si précieuse que ça, après tout. Lavande, ma chérie, je suis désolée. Je n’aurai pas réussi à en emporter un avec moi…

Mais non. Malefoy ne fait rien. Il me serre contre lui, en attendant que mes tremblements s’apaisent, que je cesse de sangloter et que ma douleur ne soit plus qu’une pointe muette dans ma poitrine. Alors, seulement, il s’écarte de moi et caresse mon visage. Il me regarde comme un individu, comme une personne. Il voit tout au fond de moi. La compassion que je lis sur son visage est tellement à l’opposé de tout ce que je croyais trouver que je n’ai pas la force de réagir. Je reste là, morte de douleur devant mon bourreau, blessée par sa gentillesse et la douceur de son expression. Il me regarde, et il dit seulement :

\- Je comprends. Je comprends…

Alors, il se lève, et il s’en va. Il me laisse seule, sans explication, sans rien.

Sans prévenir personne.  

 

 


	9. Echec au Roi

Toutes les nuits, je rêve de la bataille de Poudlard. Je rêve de ce fameux jour où tout a basculé, de cet instant où s’est décidé le destin de notre temps, et pour combien de générations encore ?

L’espace d’une seconde, alors que le chaos faisait rage, j’ai cru qu’une victoire pourrait être possible pour nous. Lorsque j’ai retiré l’épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau, et que j’ai senti les vertèbres de cet ignoble serpent céder sous mes doigts… Quelque chose a été détruit à ce moment-là. Quelque chose de pourri, de noir, de profondément maléfique, s’est dissout dans l’air ambiant et a délivré ce monde pour toujours.

Mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Seule une partie de l’âme de Voldemort est morte ce jour-là. La dernière, peut-être. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour garantir notre victoire. Et moi, Neville Londubat, j’ai hurlé de joie au milieu du champ de bataille…

Comme j’ai été stupide. La joie, je ne suis même plus sûr de savoir ce que c’est aujourd’hui. Ma joie s’est envolée en même temps que celle de Luna. Lorsque je l’ai trouvée, à moitié délirante, alors que les combats faisaient rage, et qu’elle ne divaguait plus que sur Dean et sur la nécessité de le tuer…

Sur le moment, je ne l’ai pas crue. Comment l’aurais-je pu ? Dean avait toujours été notre ami. Il se battait à nos côtés à cet instant même. Et il y avait tellement de folie autour de moi…

Aujourd’hui, je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté Luna. Je ne compte plus mes regrets, mais celui-ci surpasse tous les autres. Si je lui avais fait confiance, si j’avais neutralisé Dean alors qu’il était encore temps… Combien de vies auraient été épargnées ? Quel calvaire aurais-je pu éviter à Luna…

\- Londubat ! s’écrie la voix horriblement flûtée de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il est temps.

Elle ponctue sa remarque d’une petite pointe d’Endoloris, juste pour s’amuser. Cela ne me fait plus réagir depuis longtemps. Dès le lendemain de la victoire, Bellatrix m’a réclamé comme son jouet personnel. Elle a fait venir mes parents depuis Sainte-Mangouste, et les a torturés sous mes yeux en espérant raviver en eux un peu du cauchemar qu’elle leur avait déjà fait subir.

Je l’ai suppliée, bien sûr. Je suis tombé à genoux en lui promettant de faire tout ce qu’elle voulait. En un sens, je suis donc devenu un collaborateur, moi aussi. Exactement comme Dean. On me laisse libre dans le château : Bellatrix sait très bien que je ne tenterai rien tant qu’elle tiendra mes parents entre ses mains. En échange, on me laisse m’occuper d’eux. Ma captivité défend ma grand-mère de se rebeller. Et, depuis l’annonce de sa grossesse, j’ai même eu le droit de retrouver Luna.

Ces retrouvailles ne sont pas de mon fait. C’est Luna qui a demandé à m’avoir à ses côtés. Depuis son réveil miraculeux et son arrivée dans la Grande Salle aux yeux de tous, elle incarne une sorte de reine noire que personne n’ose aborder. Dans les couloirs, je sais qu’il se murmure qu’elle est devenue folle – je veux dire, vraiment folle. Que ce que Voldemort et ses sbires lui ont fait l’ont brisée. Que dès qu’elle aura accouché, Voldemort l’éliminera comme on le ferait d’un vulgaire emballage.

Je ne suis pas d’accord. Je crois que s’il y a bien une personne qui tient encore debout dans ce château, c’est Luna. Personne n’est moins brisé qu’elle. Maintenant qu’elle a repris contact avec la réalité, elle se dresse devant tout et tout le monde, car elle se sait intouchable. Voldemort ne lui fera pas le moindre mal tant que son enfant chéri ne sera pas venu au monde. Tout le monde pense que c’est parce qu’il désire un héritier à son empire maléfique. Mais je sais bien que c’est faux. Pour moi, la vérité est encore plus glaçante.

S’il y a bien une seule chose que nous savons avec certitude sur Lord Voldemort, c’est qu’il a tout fait pour devenir immortel. Il a bâti sa légende et l’a nourrie à son usage exclusif. Sa personnalité exclut par nature le moindre désir d’avoir un héritier, qui serait susceptible un jour de devenir son rival. Non. Voldemort veut vivre pour toujours, sans partage, sans égal. S’il garde Luna en vie jusqu’au terme de sa grossesse, c’est parce qu’il espère toujours la briser.

Je l’ai vu, dans ses yeux. Lorsque Luna a débarqué devant lui dans la Grande Salle, sur ses jambes et en pleine possession de ses moyens. La palette d’émotions sur le visage de Voldemort était indescriptible : surprise, contrariété, amusement, admiration…

Il prend Luna comme un défi. Il a fait d’elle sa compagne parce qu’elle est la seule qui lui résiste. Il l’éliminera uniquement le jour où elle lui cèdera. D’après Bellatrix, ce jour vient enfin d’arriver. Luna va avoir son bébé. Voldemort n’attend sa naissance que pour l’arracher des bras de sa mère et l’assassiner sous ses yeux.

Je me lève pour quitter les appartements de Bellatrix, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Voldemort a accordé à Luna la faveur de m’avoir à ses côtés autant qu’elle le voulait. Cela ne me surprend pas qu’elle veuille que je sois présent aujourd’hui, en cet instant crucial. Mais je ne veux pas assister au drame qui est sur le point de se nouer sous mes yeux.

Depuis des mois déjà, Luna me répète que rien n’est perdu. Que son enfant représente l’avenir, qu’il incarne l’espoir, comme s’il était une espèce de messie. Qu’il causera la perte de tous ceux qui nous ont fait du mal… Ces idées se sont répandues en dehors des murs de sa chambre, je le sais. Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, et bien d’autres ont contribué à les propager. Désormais, c’est toute l’école qui me semble avoir plongé dans la folie : Poudlard attend, surexcité, que naisse le nouvel Elu qui viendra tous les sauver… N’ont-ils pas retenu ce qui est arrivé à leur précédent élu ?

Un poignard dans le cœur, je songe à Harry. C’était toi, le héros, Harry. Jusqu’au bout, tu te seras battu pour nous. Qu’as-tu ressenti, lors de tes derniers instants ? Te battais-tu encore, ou est-ce que tu avais renoncé ? Je crois que tu avais renoncé, et c’est peut-être ça qui me déchire le plus… Je revois ton regard, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, lorsque tu m’as ordonné de tuer le serpent… Tu avais l’air si déterminé à mourir, alors. Quelqu’un d’aussi certain de sa mort avait nécessairement renoncé à se battre. Suis-je sur le point de connaitre le même destin moi aussi ?

Je ne laisserai pas l’enfant de Luna être assassiné sous mes yeux sans réagir. Je ne laisserai pas ces salopards de Mangemorts : Bellatrix, les Carrow, Drago Malefoy, Dean Thomas et toute leur bande, organiser un feu de joie et danser autour des restes de ma bien-aimée et de son bébé…

Mais qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?

Des mois de captivité m’ont permis de bien éprouver la brûlure de mes chaines. Mes parents ? Ils ont perdu la raison depuis longtemps. Prolonger leur vie sous le règne de leurs ennemis qui peuvent les torturer à chaque instant, cela revient à leur infliger moi-même cette torture. Moi, leur propre fils…

Ma grand-mère ? Elle est âgée. Aurait honte de son petit-fils si elle me voyait. Elle préfèrerait une mort digne, pour moi comme pour elle, plutôt que ce reliquat de vie auquel je me suis accroché.

Oui, j’ai pris ma décision, aujourd’hui. Les chaines que Bellatrix a jetées sur moi ne me retiennent plus. Je n’ai plus peur de voir mes proches mourir autour de moi, et moi non plus, je n’ai plus peur de mourir. Seule importe Luna. Ce soir, quand l’attention de tous sera concentrée sur l’enfant nouveau-né, je frapperai, et tant pis pour ma vie. Je sauverai Luna et le bébé si je le peux. Même s’il est l’enfant de Voldemort, c’est un innocent qui n’a pas demandé à naître…

C’est avec cette certitude que je pénètre dans la chambre de Luna, où une dizaine de personnes se sont déjà rassemblées. Il y a le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr. Drago Malefoy et Ginny, qui l’accompagne partout en sa qualité d’épouse (je me retiens de vomir à cette pensée). Dean Thomas et son chien de compagnie, Seamus (encore plus répugnant). Et, bien sûr, quelques autres Mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange, et moi.

Luna est allongée seule au creux d’un immense lit, entièrement vêtue de blanc. La mise en scène a tout d’un drame céleste. Elle ressemble à un ange envoyé sur Terre pour nous apporter la paix. Ses traits crispés par l’effort n’expriment aucune douleur, mais l’anticipation, une joie presque féroce, comme si la chose qui allait sortir d’entre ses cuisses était une arme de destruction massive pointée droit sur nous.  

Sans demander la permission, je me glisse entre les participants et m’assoit à son chevet. Je lui prends la main :

\- Comment vas-tu ? je demande, fébrile.

J’étais tellement préoccupé par ma mort imminente que j’en avais presque oublié l’accouchement. Luna va accoucher. Elle va devenir mère, accueillir une nouvelle vie en ce monde… Cela me parait si incroyable que l’espace d’un instant, le temps semble suspendu. Et puis une nouvelle contraction secoue les traits de Luna, qui serre ma main dans la sienne.

Personne ne prononce un seul mot dans la pièce. La tension est électrique, je peux presque entendre le roulis d’un orage au dehors. Ginny me jette des regards inquiets : elle non plus n’a jamais vraiment su s’il fallait croire à la folie messianique de Luna ou non… Malefoy aussi semble tendu, sans doute parce qu’il assiste là à la naissance d’un potentiel rival auprès du mage noir. Quel imbécile… Dean, lui, sourit d’anticipation, sans doute complice à l’avance du meurtre que son maitre désire perpétrer. Seamus aussi doit être au courant, car il se tort d’angoisse à mesure que le travail avance.

Enfin, dans une dernière poussée libératrice, Luna accouche, seule, d’un nourrisson qu’elle recueille entre ses bras fragiles.

Je serre les poings. Je suis prêt à accueillir le héros en moi. Cet Elu qui m’a toujours fait défaut, dans l’ombre duquel j’ai vécu toute ma vie, je suis prêt à devenir lui, aujourd’hui. Je guette la réaction de Voldemort, et l’instant où il dressera sa baguette pour prendre la vie du petit…

Cet instant ne vient pas. Tous restent muets de stupeur, silencieux, lorsque Luna expose son enfant aux yeux du monde. C’est un garçon en parfaite santé. Il remue vigoureusement entre les bras de sa mère, la bouche ouverte sur un cri énergique qui s’apaise dès qu’elle lui glisse un doigt à téter. Sa peau est aussi brune que l’acajou le plus pur.

Lentement, irrésistiblement, tous les regards convergent vers Dean. Je sens la situation basculer avec le même poids que lors de cette fameuse bataille, lorsque j’avais cru mettre un terme à la guerre en tuant le serpent d’un coup d’épée. Voldemort encaisse un nouveau coup fatal aujourd’hui. Et brusquement, tout se met en place : la captivité de Luna chez les Malefoy en même temps que Dean, sa terreur à l’encontre du jeune homme après sa libération, et ce bébé qui semble naitre à présent avec deux mois d’avance…

Mais l’enfant que tient Luna a parfaitement atteint ses neuf mois de gestations. Il n’a pas été conçu en mai, lorsque les viols de Voldemort à Poudlard ont commencé, mais en mars, dans la cave des Malefoy. Luna avait déjà été violée à de nombreuses reprises cette fois-là, par Voldemort et ses sbires. Mais aussi par Dean Thomas.

Malgré moi, j’éclate de rire. L’horreur de la situation me terrasse. A chaque fois que je songe à ce que tous ces hommes ont fait subir à ma Luna, je brûle de fureur, et pourtant, je réalise aujourd’hui que comme tous les autres, je me suis fait avoir. Je n’ai pas su envisager la vérité sous l’angle le plus terrible. Les bras serrés autour de son enfant, Luna exprime nos pensées à tous par un sourire :

\- Votre ego est si grand, dit-elle tranquillement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, que pas une seconde, vous n’avez imaginé que le père puisse ne pas être vous.

Voldemort se crispe de rage. Il déteste l’imprévu. Mon corps tout entier figé dans un cri silencieux, je redoute le pire. Je songe au plan de Luna et je renonce à y croire dans le même instant. Comment a-t-elle pu croire que cette révélation nous sauverait tous ? Comment a-t-elle pu croire que cette naissance illégitime anéantirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et mettrait fin à la guerre ?

La panique se coule en moi, me pénètre, prend corps, mais c’est alors que je remarque un détail que personne d’autre n’aurait pu voir. Un détail que Luna, sans aucun doute, avait anticipé.

Le regard de Seamus. Le regard fou, halluciné de Seamus, lorsqu’il réalise que l’enfant que tient Luna dans ses bras est celui de Dean.

Pétrifié, j’ancre mon regard à celui de Seamus, mais il ne peut pas me voir. Ses émotions défilent comme les pages d’un livre ouvert : compréhension, horreur, réalisation, enfin, des crimes dont Dean s’est rendu coupable…

Seamus est l’esclave de Dean. Plus personne ne l’ignore dans l’école à présent : Seamus s’est vendu pour son amour maléfique, il est devenu moins que l’ombre de lui-même, par dévotion totale envers lui. Mais jusqu’à présent, Seamus n’avait jamais été mis en face des conséquences concrètes des actes de Dean. Il n’a pas vu les corps dans les cachots du château. Il n’a pas vu Luna se faire violer sous ses yeux. Non, il a toujours pu fuir la réalité, et tant que cela lui a été permis de le faire, il s’est enfui, il a fermé les yeux, il a renoncé à sa conscience pour rester auprès du monstre qu’il aimait.

Seamus ne peut plus fuir à présent. Il a devant lui les conséquences matérielles des actions de Dean. Plus que jamais aujourd’hui, il est forcé d’imaginer Dean en train de violer Luna, exactement comme ces images qui me torturent la nuit, qui m’obsèdent : lui en elle, et j’en ai la nausée…

Seamus change littéralement de couleur. Il contemple le bébé que Luna tend posément vers Dean, bras offerts, comme pour lui faire endosser la paternité de ses crimes. Et alors, je le vois. Le basculement dans l’esprit de Seamus. Quelque chose qui se brise, enfin, quelque chose qui attendait depuis des années déjà, et qui cède sous la pression de l’évidence.

Seamus pète les plombs. Dean ne le voit pas, ne s’en rend compte que trop tard. Seamus lui dérobe sa baguette et le tue d’un éclair de lumière verte.

Dans la surprise totale qui s’ensuit, je ne réalise pas que c’est le plan de Luna qui s’accomplit sous mes yeux : toutes ces réactions humaines qu’elle a su prévoir, lire en chacun d’entre nous, avant même que nous n’en soyons conscients…

Seamus a tué Dean. Luna l’avait prédit. A présent, dans l’interstice instable offert par cette diversion, tout devient possible. Même ce que je n’aurais jamais cru possible.

Sans un mot, Drago Malefoy dégaine à son tour sa baguette et assassine Lord Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera très probablement le dernier. 
> 
> Je voulais juste attirer votre attention sur un argument que je développe un peu dans ce chapitre : la psychologie de Voldemort, qui a passé sa vie à construire son propre culte et à se rendre immortel. Jamais un homme avec une telle personnalité n'aurait eu un enfant avec qui que ce soit, un enfant qui risquerait de devenir son rival. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est le meilleur argument que l'on puisse utiliser pour démonter à quel point "Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit" est une immonde bouse sans la moindre logique dès le fondement de son intrigue...
> 
> Voilà voilà ^^
> 
> Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus x)
> 
> A bientôt, 
> 
> Nat'


	10. Zugzwang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> Pour respecter la tradition des deux premiers tomes, je ferai un chapitre de conclusion collectif après celui-ci. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Nat'

C’est la pleine Lune. J’écoute la respiration paisible de Ginny étendue auprès de moi, lovée contre mon corps comme si nous ne faisions plus qu’un. Elle non plus ne dort pas. Nous regardons par la fenêtre entrouverte, vers cet avenir incertain que nous ne pouvons voir. Quelques heures plus tôt, on nous a informés que le travail de Luna Lovegood venait de commencer. Il ne reste plus qu’à attendre à présent. Attendre quoi exactement, mystère. Luna n’a jamais voulu confier à qui que ce soit la clé de ce plan censé tous nous sauver, ce plan qui n’aboutira qu’à la naissance de son enfant redouté.

Cette incertitude ne me dérange pas. Quel qu’il soit, le plan de Luna ne perturbera pas le mien. Cela fait des mois que j’attends mon heure, des mois que je m’emploie à gagner la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à obéir à tous ses ordres, à me faire haïr de tous, jusqu’à ce que le moment propice se présente…

Le moment où il se montrera vulnérable. Où son attention sera tellement concentrée sur autre chose qu’il ne se rappellera même plus ma présence. Et où je le frapperai au cœur…

La naissance du bébé sera cette opportunité pour moi. Voldemort est tellement obsédé par sa propre légende que l’enfant occupe toutes ses pensées à l’heure actuelle. Non pas qu’il veuille d’un héritier, non. Il n’en a pas besoin. Mais quoi de plus symbolique que le meurtre de son propre fils nouveau-né, pour se créer un nouvel Horcruxe plus puissant que tous les autres réunis ? A présent que Potter les a tous détruits jusqu’au dernier, Voldemort n’est plus immortel. Je ne lui laisserai pas l’occasion de le redevenir à nouveau…

Contre moi, Ginny est prise d’un frisson. Je ramène doucement la couverture sur nos corps nus et l’enlace de mes bras. Cela fait longtemps que nous n’avons plus besoin de prétendre nos ébats de couple marié. Voldemort nous a unis dans la haine et le deuil, mais c’est quelque chose d’autre qui en est ressorti. Une forme particulière d’amour, que nul autre que nous-mêmes ne peut comprendre. Ginny et moi n’étions pas destinés à nous aimer. Nous n’aurions jamais dû nous regarder, nous embrasser, connaitre cette intimité que nous partageons depuis six mois maintenant. Mais notre lien s’est forgé, dès la première nuit, à travers un même chagrin, une même colère, une même injustice, et une compréhension mutuelle pour les souffrances de l’autre.

Je me suis détesté pour ce que Voldemort m’obligeait à faire à Ginny. Je m’attendais à ce qu’elle me déteste aussi. Au lieu de cela, j’ai trouvé en elle une amie. Un soutien, une confidente. Peut-être bien la seule personne de ce château à comprendre ce que je ressentais, et à me pardonner pour ce que j’avais dû faire. A force de larmes et de douceur, nous nous sommes renforcés l’un l’autre. J’aime presque à penser aujourd’hui que ce sont Harry et Hermione, et non Voldemort, qui nous ont réunis. Que de là où ils sont, si cet au-delà existe, ils nous voient et bénissent notre union. Je ferai ce que j’ai à faire, quoi qu’il arrive. Mais avoir Ginny à mes côtés est une force à laquelle je n’aurais jamais espéré prétendre.

\- Drago, murmure-t-elle, anxieuse elle aussi. Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

Je la serre plus fort contre moi :

\- Je ne sais pas, je réponds en toute honnêteté. Mais c’est notre meilleure chance. Notre seule chance.

\- Qu’est-ce qui nous arrivera une fois que ce sera fait ?

\- Si les Mangemorts ne nous tuent pas aussitôt, tu veux dire ?

Elle acquiesce en tremblant. Je soupire. Caresse ses cheveux soyeux. Je ne veux pas lui mentir et j’ai cessé de me faire des illusions depuis longtemps :

\- Nous allons faire ce qui est nécessaire, je déclare sans la regarder. Nous allons trancher la tête du serpent. De cette façon, notre monde pourra se soulever et survivre. Mais pour nous, pour ceux qui auront agi les premiers… J’ai peur qu’il n’y ait pas d’issue.

Je la force à se détacher de moi pour me redresser et plonger mes yeux dans les siens :

\- Je vais tuer Voldemort, je dis en savourant d’avance l’inéluctabilité de ces mots. Mais toi, je veux que tu partes. Enfuis-toi, le plus vite possible, dès que cela aura commencé. Vas libérer ton frère et tous les autres. Toi, tu auras une chance de t’en tirer.

\- Je ne pars pas sans toi.

\- Je…

\- Je ne pars pas sans toi !

Ginny plaque sa main sur ma poitrine, sur le rythme lent de mon cœur qui proteste. J’ai appris à la connaitre à travers ce mariage forcé. Je sais qu’elle ne changera pas d’avis à moins que je ne l’y contraigne. Mais moi, j’ai déjà vu trop de ceux que j’aimais mourir… J’en ai même tué certains de ma main. Hermione, que vaudrais-je si les deux femmes de ma vie succombaient par ma faute ?

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de mourir, j’articule lentement en saisissant sa main dans la mienne pour l’embrasser. Je te l’interdis. Tu entends ? Tu dois vivre. Pour que nos actes en aient valu la peine.

\- Toi aussi, tu dois vivre ! réplique-t-elle, furieuse. Tu parles comme si tu allais mourir aujourd’hui ! Harry aussi avait ce même regard, et même moi, je m’étais préparée à mourir le jour de la bataille ! Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi. Nous n’aurions pas dû renoncer, ni Harry, ni moi. Nos ennemis ont triomphé parce que nous avions perdu espoir.

J’écrase une larme sur sa joue :

\- Nos ennemis ont triomphé parce qu’ils étaient plus forts, je rétorque doucement. Ils le sont toujours aujourd’hui. Mais cette fois, je fais partie d’eux.

\- Tu n’es pas mauvais, Drago…

\- Si, bien sûr. Cette guerre nous a salis, tous autant que nous sommes. Même si nous triomphons aujourd’hui, le monde ne se réveillera pas meilleur demain.

\- Alors, à quoi ça sert de te battre… ?

Je baisse les yeux. Mes paroles l’offensent, je le sais. Mais voir la vie déserter les yeux d’Hermione m’a privé de toute forme d’espoir à jamais :

\- Je le dois à Hermione, je murmure, au bord des larmes moi aussi. Je le lui ai promis avant qu’elle ne meure. Je le dois à Harry aussi. A tous ceux qui sont morts parce qu’ils y croyaient. Je le dois parce que c’est juste. Ils doivent payer. Ça ne me rendra pas plus heureux pour autant.

\- Et être avec moi ? Ça te rendra plus heureux ?

Je souris, d’un sourire triste comme toujours :

\- Je suis heureux de t’avoir trouvée. Je suis heureux ici et maintenant. Mais tant que Voldemort vivra, je n’aurai pas d’avenir.

\- Tu as un avenir, proteste-t-elle en posant ma main sur son ventre. Nous avons un avenir, tous les deux, toi et moi. Je suis enceinte.

J’écarquille les yeux, même si je ne devrais pas être surpris. Au détour de nos nuits sans fin, Ginny et moi y avons forcément pensé au moins une fois : cela finirait par arriver. C’était ce que Voldemort nous avait ordonné, après tout. Pourtant, je crois que ni Ginny ni moi n’avions envisagé la réalité concrète de la chose.

Enceinte. Ginny porte un enfant de moi, là, dans son ventre. Une nouvelle vie, dans ce monde dévastée. Une vie née de l’horreur, d’un mariage arrangé et de l’ordre d’un fou. Mais une vie pure pour autant. Innocente. Un petit peu d’elle, un petit peu de moi. Une preuve éclatante de notre triomphe sur la guerre, la haine et la mort. Un être qui ne sera fait que d’amour et de lumière.

L’émotion qui me submerge tout à coup manque bien m’étouffer. C’est un tel mélange de bonheur et d’affliction que j’éclate en sanglots dans l’étreinte de Ginny, qui pleure elle aussi. Nous nous serrons l’un contre l’autre comme deux enfants perdus, car c’est ce que nous sommes. Nous qui avons tout perdu, et qui risquons de tout perdre à nouveau, nous sommes tombés amoureux comme des idiots, et voilà qu’à présent, nous nous prêtons à espérer, à aimer, à vouloir.

Les épreuves que j’ai vécues m’ont aidé à me construire en tant qu’homme. Je sais désormais que je peux tenir seul sur mes jambes dans un monde en ruines sans m’effondrer. Mais c’est l’amour de Ginny qui m’effondre. Il entre en moi tel un flot dévorant et galvanise tout. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant de toute mon existence.  

Dans les heures qui suivent, sous la lumière de la Lune, Ginny et moi faisons l’amour lentement, passionnément. Je savoure ce que cela fait d’être en elle, car c’est peut-être pour la dernière fois. Et je ne veux pas que ça le soit. Je veux tuer nos ennemis une bonne fois pour toutes et la retrouver. Raser le Manoir, raser le Terrier, construire une maison rien qu’à nous où rien de ce que nous avons enduré ne pourra plus jamais nous faire de mal. Bâtir un monde nouveau sur l’ancien qui a failli. Qui nous a failli. Le reste du monde peut bien crever : lorsque Voldemort sera mort, je ne lui devrai plus rien. Il n’y aura plus que Ginny. Et la beauté que nous pourrons créer ensemble.

Nous sommes encore enlacés lorsque l’on frappe à notre porte. C’est le petit matin. Seamus Finnigan entre sans aucune gêne, car c’est ainsi que fonctionnent les Mangemorts : notre vie privée ne nous appartient pas et n’est un secret pour personne. Il s’abstient cependant de regarder lorsqu’il nous annonce :

\- C’est bientôt le moment. Le Maître veut que vous veniez.

Une seconde, je dévisage Finnigan. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment prêté attention du temps de Poudlard. Aujourd’hui pourtant, je vois bien qu’il n’est plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Qui a-t-il, lui, dans sa vie ? Ce traitre et ce psychopathe de Dean Thomas ? Pour le coup, cette petite enflure mériterait peut-être un sort pire que celui de Voldemort… Mais ce n’est pas mon combat.

Non, je regarde Finnigan, et je vois un garçon brisé par ses propres décisions. Un garçon qui ne s’est jamais accepté lui-même, qui s’est vendu pour un monstre qui ne lui rendra jamais son amour, et qui le torture par simple plaisir, avec son consentement… Finnigan n’a plus de volonté propre, il s’est soumis. Il ne reste plus la moindre étincelle d’amour-propre en lui pour le sauver. Peut-être est-ce cela, la différence entre lui et moi. Peut-être est-ce cela que Ginny m’a apporté sans le vouloir. Elle m’a empêché de me perdre moi-même, à une époque où je ne voulais que disparaitre. Elle m’a maintenu la tête hors de l’eau et m’a forcé à respirer. A vivre dans ce monde que je ne supportais plus. Elle l’a rendu supportable. Parce qu’elle en fait partie, et que je la veux. Je la veux suffisamment pour vouloir vivre.

\- Nous arrivons, je réponds en lui ordonnant de fermer la porte.

Ginny et moi nous habillons en silence. La tension monte d’un seul coup. A présent que je sais que Ginny est enceinte, l’accouchement de Luna prend une toute autre dimension pour moi. Pas une seconde, je ne me suis préoccupé de ce qui lui arriverait à elle et à son bébé une fois que j’aurais attaqué Voldemort. Pour tout dire, je considère que ce n’est pas mon problème. L’enfant d’un monstre et la pauvre fille qui le met au monde… C’est triste, mais j’ai vu trop de tristesse dans ma vie pour m’en émouvoir. Aujourd’hui cependant, je regarde Ginny, et mon désir de la protéger est si fort que mon cœur se brise en songeant à Luna. Qui la protègera, elle ? Je n’aurai pas le luxe de la défendre lorsque tous les Mangemorts de la pièce se jetteront sur moi. Et après, si elle survit, avec l’héritier de Voldemort pour enfant, comment affrontera-t-elle l’avenir ?

Je ne devrais pas me faire de souci pour Luna. Elle a sans doute enduré bien pire que nous tous, et pourtant, c’est elle qui s’en sort la tête haute. A moins que sa folie ne la préserve de tout ceci. Je ne ferai pas l’erreur, en tout cas, de reposer entièrement mon existence entre ses mains… Son enfant sera ma diversion. Peut-être est-ce cela son plan, après tout. Peut-être suis-je un pion qui en fait partie depuis le début. Connaissant Luna, cela ne me surprendrait pas.

Souriant pour moi-même, j’essuie le regard interrogateur de Ginny et la conduit main dans la main jusque dans la chambre de Voldemort.

Ils sont tous là : Seamus et Dean, Voldemort et les Carrow, Luna, et cette cinglée de Bellatrix qui ramène Londubat avec elle. Londubat passe sur moi rapidement, cherche le regard de Seamus, de Ginny. Ses anciens alliés. Moi bien sûr, je sais très bien qu’il me craint et qu’il me hait. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Depuis des mois, je joue mon rôle à la perfection. Je torture et terrorise mes semblables. Ginny est la seule à connaitre mes véritables motivations. Elle est la seule à me voir tel que je suis vraiment. Je dois me retenir de lui serrer la main tandis que Luna endure silencieusement ses contractions.

Ce n’est qu’au moment de la délivrance que je comprends à quel point le plan de Luna était à la fois brillant, imprévisible et courageux. A l’instant où je devine la couleur de la peau de l’enfant entre ses bras blancs, un drame se joue sous mes yeux : Seamus mesure la monstruosité de son amant et l’assassine de sang-froid.

Un sursaut violent, irrépressible, né de l’horreur et de la colère la plus absolue. Seamus… Je t’ai peut-être mal jugé. J’ignorais qu’il restait cela en toi. Mais en fin de compte, jusqu’au bout, c’est l’amour qui aura motivé tes actes. Pas de rédemption pour toi. Mais qui s’en soucie ?

Naturellement, sans la moindre hésitation, je dégaine ma baguette pour faire face à Lord Voldemort. Personne ne me remarque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même a les yeux fixés sur son serviteur qui vient de lui voler la paternité de son fils, l’humiliant plus que personne ne l’avait jamais fait dans sa vie entière, et qui par-dessus le marché s’effondre avant même qu’une explication ne soit donnée. Trop de chocs, trop d’informations d’un coup pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi.

Je me moque de Dean, Seamus, de la fierté de Voldemort et de qui a suffisamment violé Luna pour engendrer ce foutu bébé. Je me moque de ces histoires sordides. Je vais y mettre un terme.

Calmement, dans l’indifférence totale, je prononce les mots qui mettront fin à la guerre.

Voldemort me regarde enfin. Ce que je lis dans ses yeux est une pure délectation. Une surprise si complète que je me plonge dedans, lui dévoilant enfin mon vrai visage : un visage sadique, cruel, qui prend enfin sa revanche sur tout ce qu’il m’a obligé à faire. J’ai tué Hermione de ma main pour lui, il était donc logique que je le tue de ma main à présent. Toutes ces années de souffrance nous aurons menés jusqu’ici, lui et moi, plus loin que l’Elu, plus loin que la victoire ou la défaite de nos deux camps. A l’heure qu’il est, nous avons tous perdu. Voldemort également.

Je ne commets pas l’erreur de me figer après l’assaut : Voldemort a à peine touché le sol que déjà, je me retourne pour m’occuper de ses sbires. Ginny s’est précipitée pour arracher la baguette de Dean des mains de Seamus. Je voudrais lui crier de ne pas s’en mêler, mais cela ne servirait à rien. A nouveau, Ginny affronte Bellatrix Lestrange, et Londubat use de la seule force de ses poings pour tenter de maitriser le Mangemort qui le retient.

Je me jette dans le combat moi aussi. Les pleurs du bébé de Luna inondent la pièce. La course folle des sortilèges et des corps qui s’affrontent nous plongent tous dans la folie. Dans cet instant de frénésie, j’oublie tout : j’oublie que Voldemort est mort, que le cauchemar est terminé – du moins ce cauchemar-ci – que nous avons vengé tout ce qui devait être vengé. A présent, tout ce que je veux, c’est vivre. Prendre Ginny avec moi et sortir d’ici.

Les frère et sœur Carrow sont trop abasourdis pour contrer efficacement mes sorts : ils succombent, l’un après l’autre. Londubat délivre Ginny en assommant Bellatrix à coups de chandelier. Il continue à frapper longtemps après que sa cervelle soit sortie de son crâne.

Moi, je le regarde faire, et je ne pense plus à rien. Tous nos ennemis présents dans cette chambre sont morts. Voldemort s’est éteint, presque trop facilement, emporté par le même sortilège qui avait déjà causé sa perte il y a dix-huit ans. Mais cette fois, il n’y aura plus de retour. Le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps git dans sa propre merde à même le sol, le visage aplati contre la moquette, comme un pantin désarticulé perdu dans sa robe trop grande. Je ne veux pas perdre une seconde de plus à le regarder. Déjà, Ginny traverse la chambre en courant et se jette dans mes bras.

Elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle tremble de tout son corps. Le soulagement est tel que je le sens vibrer entre nous deux comme une onde. Alors seulement, j’aperçois les regards fixés sur nous, et le sourire de Luna, rayonnant.

\- Tu savais, j’articule simplement. Tu savais que Seamus craquerait.

\- Oui, répond-elle posément.

A genoux auprès de son lit, Seamus ne réagit plus. Il n’a pas pris part à la bataille. Il contemple le cadavre de Dean sans oser le toucher, à la fois dévasté et dégoûté. Il ne semble pas mesurer pleinement ce qu’il a fait. Luna tend la main pour lui caresser les cheveux, avec douceur, mais l’ombre qui passe sur son visage laisse présager que Seamus s’est aventuré trop loin en lui-même pour jamais pouvoir en revenir. Luna le soutient malgré tout.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? je lui demande, presque timide tout à coup.

Luna aura été notre chef dans cet horizon obscur. Elle aura eu l’espoir au plus noir des ténèbres, et elle s’en sera servi pour nous en sortir. Désormais, je ressens comme une forme de responsabilité envers elle. Mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec les aléas de ce monde.

\- Je vais élever mon fils, dit-elle simplement. En sécurité.

Spontanément, sa main enlace celle de Londubat. Il la regarde, toujours hébété par ce qu’il vient de se passer, rougi du sang de Bellatrix. Malgré sa lourdeur maladroite, je n’ai jamais vu personne exprimer une dévotion aussi sincère que Londubat ce jour-là, tandis qu’il dévisage la femme qu’il aime et qui vient de le sauver. J’acquiesce doucement.

Ginny et moi nous prenons la main, sous le regard approbateur de Luna. Alors, silencieusement, nous sortons de la chambre. Le lieu où tout s’est joué.

La majeure partie du château dort encore. Les couloirs sont silencieux, ses occupants inconscients du basculement qui vient de s’opérer entre ses murs. Avec un délicieux sentiment de liberté, Ginny et moi levons nos baguettes et actionnons les serrures de la grande porte d’entrée.

Les battants s’ouvrent, gigantesques. Le Soleil d’automne pénètre à l’intérieur du château. Tel le bonheur que me procure Ginny, il s’infiltre sans pitié et illumine tout. Je me laisse toucher par cette illumination. Fermant les yeux, j’écarte les bras, je m’abandonne à sa chaleur, et le poids terrible que je portais sur les épaules semble enfin s’envoler. Ginny vient m’enlacer dans mon dos et sourit :

\- Je t’aime, murmure-t-elle.

Je me retourne, l’entraine avec moi dans la lumière pour l’embrasser :

\- Va les libérer, je souris à mon tour.

\- Tu as le droit à ta part de gloire, toi aussi.

\- Ils ne savent pas ce que j’ai fait. Pour eux, je ne suis qu’un Mangemort de plus qui les a martyrisés pendant ces six derniers mois. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à comprendre, crois-moi. Mais le temps fera son œuvre.

Elle acquiesce tristement, mais elle comprend. Ginny disparait dans les entrailles du château pour soulever tous ceux qui peuvent l’être contre les quelques oppresseurs restants. La plupart seront sans doute emprisonnés ou assassinés dans leur lit sans même comprendre ce qui est arrivé à leur maître. Moi, je me contente de m’asseoir sur les marches à l’entrée du château, à l’écart des combats, des retrouvailles, des cris de joie, des soubresauts de ce monde sur le point de renaitre, aussi fragile que le nouveau-né de Luna. Je ne souhaite pas y prendre part. Ces gens me sont étrangers, tout comme je serai à jamais un étranger pour eux. Le Mangemort qui a tué Hermione Granger. Et qui a trahi Voldemort. Le traitre jusqu’au bout. J’imagine sans mal ce que l’on écrira sur moi dans les livres d’histoire. Mais je m’en moque. J’étais mort à l’intérieur, ou du moins je le croyais. J’étais prêt à sacrifier ma vie avec joie, ma morale, ma conscience, tout ce qui me restait. Je l’ai fait. Mais j’ai trouvé Ginny en échange. Ginny…

J’entends sa voix non loin de moi. En me retournant, je l’aperçois avec sa famille : Arthur et Molly Weasley qui ont tellement souffert de leur emprisonnement, et toute leur tripotée de fils, tous sauf Fred Weasley… Ils ont du sang sur le visage, pour certains. Ils ont trouvé le moyen de se procurer des baguettes, car tous sont armés et vigilants envers les quelques Mangemorts qui pourraient tenter de s’enfuir. Je reste à l’écart, encore une fois. Ils ne savent rien du lien qui nous unit Ginny et moi. Pour l’instant, je ne suis que le Mangemort qui a violé leur fille.

Une voix cependant me glace le sang. La voix de Ron Weasley.

\- Où est Malefoy ? s’écrie-t-il en s’adressant à sa sœur. Où est ce salopard d’enfoiré de Malefoy ? Lui, je ne veux pas le laisser s’échapper !

Ginny hésite, mais son regard glisse vers moi et me trahit. Weasley m’aperçoit sur les marches à l’extérieur du château. Aussitôt, il s’élance :

\- Malefoy ! hurle-t-il.

Je n’ai jamais entendu un hurlement comme celui-ci. De toutes les formes de souffrance possibles, jamais encore je n’ai été confronté à la douleur d’un homme qui a perdu l’amour de sa vie, et qui désire la venger. Cette souffrance, je l’ai ressentie aussi, pourtant. Mais à l’intérieur de moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas l’exprimer, sous peine de mourir aussitôt à mon tour. Je n’avais pas idée d’à quel point cette souffrance était laide. Jusqu’à ce que Weasley ne se jette sur moi pour m’assassiner :

\- Malefoy ! hurle-t-il à nouveau.

Je me relève, prêt à me défendre. Mais tous les mots qui me viennent aux lèvres sonnent creux. Que pourrais-je bien dire à Weasley ? Dans quel monde parallèle pourrait-il me croire, et même s’il me croyait, comment pourrait-il me pardonner ? Je resterais l’homme qui lui aura volé sa bien-aimée, après tout. De toutes les manières possibles.

\- Ron !

Ginny s’interpose. Elle court vers lui, le retient par la manche :

\- Ron, arrête ! Il nous a aidés ! Il a tué Voldemort !

\- Lâche-moi !

Le reste de la famille Weasley est resté à l’écart, inconscient du drame. Ginny, Weasley et moi sommes seuls sur le parvis de l’école, sous un Soleil étincelant :

\- Tu as tué Hermione, espèce d’ordure ! beugle-t-il. Tu en rêvais depuis des années, je parie !

\- Je l’aimais, je réponds simplement.

Je n’ai pas le moindre espoir qu’il comprenne. Ginny tente malgré tout de le raisonner :

\- Ron, je t’en prie ! Tu ne connais pas toute l’histoire, regarde-moi ! Fais-moi confiance !

\- Il t’a violée ! rugit Ron en se dégageant furieusement de l’étreinte de sa sœur. Comment peux-tu soutenir un salaud pareil ? Il t’a violée, il a violé Hermione juste avant son exécution, et il l’a assassinée comme une bête à l’abattoir !

A mesure qu’il débite la liste de mes crimes, la folie s’empare de Weasley. La quiétude de l’instant se brise soudain pour laisser crier le signal d’alarme dans mon esprit. Chaque mot qu’il prononce renforce la haine de Weasley pour moi, lui rappelle tout ce que j’ai fait. Et cette lueur, dans son regard…

Je comprends ce qu’il va faire peut-être une seconde avant lui. Weasley lève sa baguette, prononce les paroles maudites, et je me jette de côté pour esquiver…

Une intense lumière verte illumine les marches de Poudlard. Le cri de Weasley déchire le calme ambiant. Mon cœur se déchire.

L’espace de quelques secondes, le temps devient lourd. De la lave en fusion qui s’engouffre dans ma bouche, solidifie mon cœur et consume tout. Mon esprit n’arrive pas à comprendre ce que je vis. Il le rejette en bloc. Ginny git là, en travers des marches, presque paisiblement. Ses longs cheveux roux dissimulent son visage. Weasley s’est déjà jeté auprès d’elle en articulant des « pardon » inaudibles, il la presse contre lui et la supplie, rouge de larmes.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Mon esprit est devenu blanc. Mes sentiments tombent comme des pierres au creux d’un lac sans fond. Et soudain, je perçois la scène avec une terrible acuité, et plus rien n’a de prise sur moi.

Je m’approche de Ginny. Je la regarde, étendue par terre, si belle. Je mesure sa perte au vide qui s’épanouit en moi-même. Ce vide qui détruit tout le reste, tout remord, toute logique. Le vieux désespoir qui ne m’a jamais vraiment quitté se coule facilement un chemin en moi. Je regarde Weasley. Chacune de ses respirations me semble comme une profanation. Je ne supporte pas qu’il la touche.

Il m’aperçoit à son tour, voit la lueur dans mon regard. Sans un seul mot, Weasley et moi nous comprenons mieux que durant notre vie entière. Il sait que je l’aimais, que je ne mentais pas. Il sait qu’il n’y a plus qu’une seule issue pour nous désormais. Il acquiesce silencieusement.

Sans émotion, je lève ma baguette, et je le tue.

Weasley mort, je laisse le vide me posséder. Il n’y a plus rien. Rien n’a jamais eu de sens. Je regrette de l’avoir cru à nouveau ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde. Indifférent aux cris de joie qui s’élèvent de la Grande Salle derrière moi, je descends les marches du château, lentement.

Seul.

 

 

 


	11. Echec et Mat

Voldemort est mort. Harry Potter aussi. Quelle leçon retirer de tout ceci ? Peut-être aucune. Peut-être est-ce la seule leçon qui vaille la peine d’être retenue. Dans la vie, la cruauté n’est pas toujours punie. Les monstres ne reçoivent pas toujours ce qu’ils méritent, pas plus que ceux qui les combattent. Il n’y a ni anges, ni démons. Seulement des nuances de gris qui se confondent, que la vie salie chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu’à les rendre indiscernables. Les quelques tâches de lumière qui tentent de subsister dans toute cette obscurité sont bien souvent trahies par leur propre naïveté. Rien n’a de sens. Aucune force dans l’univers n’a établi de destin pour notre pauvre petite espèce, perdue sur un caillou à l’orée d’une étoile minuscule dans l’immensité du vide. Il n’y a aucun dessein, aucune raison aux évènements qui se sont déroulés, rien qui ne justifie les horreurs qui ont été causées, et rien qui ne garantira une justice à tous les innocents morts dans ce conflit. Un conflit parmi des centaines de milliers d’autres, à peine achevé qu’il est prêt à enfanter le suivant. Rien n’a de sens. Personne n’en a rien à foutre.

Il nous aura fallu trois ans pour arriver à ce constat terrible. Cette vérité si horrifiante que l’Humanité a préféré se réfugier dans les mythes pendant plus de deux-cents-mille ans plutôt que de l’affronter. Pourtant, aujourd’hui, au terme de trois années de guerre et d’absurdités, nous comprenons enfin l’authentique pouvoir de cette révélation.

Aucune puissance supérieure ne veille sur nous. Nous sommes les seuls responsables de nos actes, et du chemin qu’empruntent nos vies. Nous sommes seuls. Nous existons par la seule force du hasard, parce que deux éléments qui ne s’étaient jamais rencontrés avant se sont assemblés pour former quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de nouveau, une chose qui finirait par évoluer, grandir, se mouvoir, affublée du terrible fardeau de la conscience. La conscience, qui nous crie que nous sommes inutiles…

Pourquoi continuer, alors ? Si tout est vain, si le monde est condamné à sombrer dans un cycle de barbarie et à sombrer encore, pourquoi continuer ?

Peut-être parce que, comme tout le reste, nous aussi, nous sommes des êtres absurdes. Nous continuons parce qu’il n’y a pas d’autre alternative. Parce que la plupart d’entre nous ne prennent pas le temps de s’interroger sur la vacuité de leur vie. Nous _pouvons_ vivre sans comprendre pourquoi. Surtout, ne pas s’interroger. Surtout, ne pas penser. A la rigueur, s’inventer des raisons d’exister…

Au milieu de ce chaos, néanmoins, certains d’entre nous parviennent à entrevoir un espoir. Si rien n’est écrit, si nous sommes seuls et que la morale, le châtiment, la justice ne sont que des constructions de l’esprit, des illusions… Alors, tout devient possible. Nous sommes les seuls maîtres de nos destinées. A nous et à nous seuls de choisir entre créer ou détruire, aimer ou haïr, vivre ou mourir. Au bout du chemin, il n’y aura pas de comptes à rendre.  

Voldemort est mort. Les ténèbres vont perdre du terrain pour l’instant. Beaucoup sont tombés en cours de route : ils s’appelaient Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Fred, Lavande, Rufus, Albus, Gellert, Cho, Minerva, Severus… Chacun d’eux était un pion, une pièce qui a joué son rôle dans cette gigantesque machination sans fin que représente le monde. Comme toujours, la partie n’est pas terminée. Le jeu va continuer, et amènera sans cesse avec lui de nouveaux joueurs, volontaires ou non, conscients ou non.

Sur ce nouveau plateau qui se dessine, il subsistera quelques vieilles pièces écornées, rescapées de la bataille précédente. Elles s’appelleront Luna, Neville, Seamus ou Parvati.

Nous sommes les témoins de cette ultime guerre sorcière. Ultime jusqu’à la prochaine. Nous poursuivrons notre vie en espérant ne pas avoir à y assister. Nous nous efforcerons de lécher nos blessures, de les oublier, d’apprendre d’elles, de grandir. De les travestir en tout ce qu’elles ne sont pas. Une blessure reste une blessure. Elle inscrit dans l’âme ce qui s’est vraiment déroulé et suppure la vérité, transcende le temps, la guérison ou le mensonge. Certains d’entre nous parviendront à s’inventer un sens à tout ceci, et passerons leur vie dans le déni. D’autres ne s’en remettront jamais, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide qu’ils ont contemplé. D’autres, enfin, réussiront tant bien que mal à arriver au bout de leur parcours sinistre et sans but, en acceptant l’absence de réponses, en existant malgré elle.

Un seul d’entre nous suivra un chemin différent. D’ailleurs, il rejettera ce « nous ». Il se retirera du reste du monde. Du reste de l’Humanité.

Il vit seul, jamais plus de quelques jours au même endroit, embrassant l’errance et la vacuité de l’existence sans lui demander quoi que ce soit. Les nouvelles de ce qu’il a fait pour nous se sont propagées à présent. Lorsqu’on le reconnait (mais cela devient de plus en plus rare), on lui demande : « C’est vous ? C’est bien vous ? ». Il répond :

« Non. »

Il passe son chemin.

Il est peut-être le plus fort, ou le plus faible de nous tous, car il s’est détaché de tout. Détaché de l’espoir. Des attentes. Des illusions. Tous ses amis sont morts, ses amours parties en poussière, sa famille réduite en cendres. Dans cette guerre, il a abandonné tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu’il était, il a tout sacrifié, et il n’a rien obtenu en échange. Il n’aurait rien dû attendre.

A présent, si vous le croisez, pensez à lui. Pensez à nous, à ce que la guerre a laissé. Les fins heureuses, ça n’existe pas. Pas plus que les fins, d’ailleurs. Lui, il continue. Sans raison, sans espérances, sans but.

Un héros solitaire, si tant est que les héros existent.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> J'apporte enfin ici un point final à la trilogie "Zodiaque". Si vous n'avez pas lu les deux premiers tomes... Déjà je vous félicite d'être arrivés jusque-là, beaucoup de choses ont dû vous paraître étranges ^^
> 
> Et surtout je vous encourage à y jeter un coup d'oeil du coup : le premier tome s'intitule "Zodiaque", et le second "Les Jeux du Sort". 
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, malgré son côté très sombre. Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'apprécieront probablement pas le ton très nihiliste de cette fin. Mais vous êtes dans la suite de "Zodiaque" ^^. Pour citer Game of Thrones : si vous pensiez que tout ceci aurait une fin heureuse, c'est que vous n'avez pas été attentifs...
> 
> "Zodiaque" est une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a presque trois ans maintenant, à une époque où j'étais profondément déprimée. Je l'avais écrite dans le seul but d'exprimer mes idées noires justement, de me défouler, de la façon la plus violente qui soit. Lorsque j'ai choisi de lui donner une suite, parce que j'avais de l'inspiration et que l'histoire me semblait avoir du potentiel, j'avais fort heureusement changé d'état d'esprit. Ça a d'ailleurs été difficile pour moi de me remettre dans cette ambiance et ces pensées que je n'avais plus et que je ne voulais plus avoir. Mais je me devais de reprendre cette atmosphère, sans quoi, "Zodiaque" n'aurait plus été "Zodiaque". 
> 
> Le message de cette fiction a dès le départ été un message très noir, profondément misanthrope et nihiliste. Pour rester fidèle à ce message et à l'esprit de la fiction, j'ai conservé cet esprit nihiliste. C'est une approche que je trouve passionnante à explorer, et très belle dans sa tragédie. Mais cela ne signifie pas, cependant, que j'adhère à ces idées. Je ne souhaite à aucun d'entre vous de se sentir aussi mal un jour dans sa vie, et si c'est le cas, je vous en conjure, parlez-en et recherchez de l'aide autour de vous. Il est possible de s'en sortir, j'en sais quelque chose. Commencez peut-être par changer de lectures, héhé ;)
> 
> J'espère donc que vous apprécierez cette fin pour son aspect uniquement poétique, et parce que ça faisait très longtemps que je rêvais de finir une histoire sur un héros solitaire, s'en allant seul et désabusé dans le soleil couchant...
> 
> Natalea
> 
> PS : Comme d'habitude, je vous glisse ici un petit mot au sujet de mon roman papier, "Ezéchiel", qui est paru sur Amazon il y a maintenant un an. C'est un roman psychologique, comme "Zodiaque", mais néanmoins pas aussi sombre ^^. Il parle de la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité, et de la façon dont notre subconscient peut nous manipuler. Avec une jolie romance en prime, pour apporter un peu de douceur au milieu de tout cela ! 
> 
> J'ai publié les premiers chapitres sur mon compte Wattpad sous le titre "Ezéchiel" si vous souhaitez vous y intéresser de plus près. Je vous mets également ici les liens pour le trouver sur Amazon : 
> 
> https://www.amazon.fr/Ezechiel-Miss-Sophie-Griselle/dp/1547031115
> 
> Facebook : 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/EzechielRoman/
> 
> Et sur Twitter, je m'appelle "EzechielRoman" !
> 
> Merci encore à tous, je vous dis à très bientôt pour de prochaines aventures.


End file.
